Hundiendo el iceberg
by Shirubana Lunatica Snape
Summary: Sintiendose rechazada y menospresiada por los humanos, Coco inventa una maquina para hacerse humana y se transforma a ella misma y a sus hermanos, robandole tecnologia a Cortex. Amores inesperados, nuevos enemigos y un pasado oscuro es lo que desata este experimento. advertencias: yaoi, lemmon, quizas muerte de un personaje.
1. La desesperacion de Coco

**Lo sé, lo sé, se que los icebergs no se hunden, es más bien un sentido metafórico. Le hice un par de cambios a algunos personajes, pero voy a intentar que sean fieles a la saga. Mas o menos esta ambientada después de Twinsanity, pero antes de Crash of the Titans… creo ser la primera en hacer un yaoi entre Crash y Cortex en un fanfic, así que si me equivoco, muéstrenme ese fanfic. Pido reviews, please**

Capitulo 1

La desesperación de coco

Las lágrimas de Coco se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Miraba las tranquilas aguas de N Sanity a través de un velo de gotas de dolor y humillación. Y todo eso por no ser humana. Una mujer sin vello en casi todo su cuerpo, con una nariz rosada y seca y orejas redondeadas. El mundo solo pertenecía a los humanos.

Cuando a coco Bandicoot le ofrecieron un puesto en el servicio de inteligencia gracias al gobierno australiano, se volvió la chica más feliz del mundo, con un sueldo y trabajando en lo que más le gustaba: las computadoras. Pero no fue color de rosa como ella se imaginaba. Todos los que trabajaban allí eran humanos y no todos parecían cómodos con su presencia.

Para empezar, su sueldo era bajo, a diferencia de sus compañeros, que tenían el mismo puesto que ella o inferior, pero coco no lo tomo a mal, ya que era menor de edad. Pero la hostilidad fue en aumento. No se sentaban con ella en la hora del almuerzo y solo se comunicaban lo mínimo posible. Cuchicheaban a espaldas de ella, llamándola "monstruo" mutante" "animalito" "pulgosa" y adjetivos similares. Le encargaban pocas cosas en el puesto porque "era muy chiquita para entenderlo", nadie le comunicaba nada importante, nadie escuchaba sus propuestas y el odio hacia ella se hacía cada día más evidente.

Pero el día en que, a la hora de la salida, sus pertenencias habían sido robadas de su locker, destrozadas y esparcidas por todo el jardín fue el punto que no pudo tolerar. Renuncio apenas tomo todas sus cosas y se volvió a N. Sanity, con sus ilusiones hechas pedazos por la maldad de los humanos.

Se seco las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, furiosa. Si ella hubiese sido una humana corriente, nunca le hubiese pasado nada. Seguiría en su trabajo, con un sueldo mejor y haciéndose amigos.

Si tan solo fuese humana…

"¿Coco" la gruesa voz de Crunch la hizo volverse "¿No deberías estar trabajando?"

"Renuncie" contesto, con la mirada baja y fija en sus zapatillas

"¿Cómo que renunciaste? ¿Por qué?" pregunto su hermano mayor, preocupado. Al ver que lloraba él la estrecho en sus brazos ". No llores. Ven aquí con el tío Crunch. Cuéntame que paso."

"¡Estoy harta de los humanos! ¡Este planeta no está hecho para mutantes como nosotros! ¡Ni siquiera nos podemos reproducir!" coco le clavo las uñas en la espalda "No quiero pasarme toda la vida recluida en esta isla porque todos nos detestan"

Crunch le acaricio la espalda comprendiendo su dolor. El no tenía una hembra como él para reproducirse y realmente las humanas le parecían muy atractivas. Pero siempre había sido rechazado. Una y otra vez.

"Bueno…. Tendremos que resignarnos"

Coco se separo bruscamente

"¿Resignarnos? Habla por ti mismo, Crunch, pero yo no me resigno." Giro sobre sus talones y camino a grandes zancadas hasta el interior de su casa.

Crunch suspiro largamente. Su hermanita iba a inventar algo para hacerse humana. No tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso Pero no era algo que se pudiera hacer de la noche a la mañana. Podría tardar años. Así que no se preocupó y se fue caminando al pueblo indígena, donde estaba Crash, ya que se estaba haciendo de noche y no le gustaba que estuviese por la isla solo en la oscuridad.

Las amargas palabras de coco le habían tocado el corazón. El deseaba tanto como ella ser un humano y poder relacionarse con la gente. No todos eran prejuiciosos, pero había humanos que si lo hacían. No quería volverá escuchar: "Gracias, pero no soy zoofilica" en boca de ninguna humana nunca más. Bueno, al menos los indígenas no hacían diferencias.

Atravesó los dos tótems que marcaban la entrada del pueblo indígena. Había mucho movimiento. Todos estaban ocupados en algo: algunos pescaban con sus lanzas en las orillas; otros alimentaban a los jabalíes; otros cargaban o descargaban cosas de los barcos. Uno de ellos les dijo que Crash estaba recogiendo wumpas. Efectivamente, allí estaba, en compañía de otros indígenas, recogiendo la fruta favorita de su hermano. Tenía un canasto colgado del brazo, que ya llevaba más de la mitad de wumpas.

"Crash, se está haciendo de noche, vamos a casa" le dijo Crunch, apoyándole una mano en el hombro. Su hermanito vació el canasto en un enorme barril, y le aviso a Papu - Papu que se volvía a su casa.

"No tienes porque hacer esto" le dijo Crunch, mientras cruzaban la puerta del pueblo

Como toda respuesta, Crash sacudió su canasto con Wumpas y carne de jabalí que se había llevado como recompensa. Desde que lo conocía que se escapaba con los indios, al parecer porque le gustaba pasar el tiempo con ellos.

"Lo sé, pero me da la impresión que ellos te están usando"

Crash negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, ya molesto. Crunch decidió no tocar mas ese tema, antes de que se enfadara de verdad. Caminaron completamente en silencio, cosa normal, ya que Crash no sabía hablar. Era un poco triste que no lo hiciera, pero a su hermano parecía no importarle. Hacía poco tiempo había aprendido a escribir, para poder comunicarse mejor. Y eso ya era un gran avance.

Cuando entraron a la casa, Coco no estaba. Presintiendo que estaba en su laboratorio, el abrió la puerta que estaba al final de la sala y bajo las escaleras.

Coco estaba allí, frente a un pizarrón enorme lleno de formulas que no comprendía absolutamente nada, frascos con líquidos de todos colores y chatarra que no sabía ni para que servía.

"¿Qué haces?" le pregunto.

"Intento inventar algo para hacerme humana." Respondió ella, sin dejar de mirar al pizarrón.

"No estarás hablando en serio…"

"Lo digo en serio. Si no puedo gustarles como soy a los humanos, debo convertirme en una de ellos. Así podría trabajar y conseguir pareja. Sé que tu también lo quieres."

Crunch fingió interesarse en la pizarra unos segundos

"Lo puedes intentar mas tarde. Ayúdame a hacer la comida. Escondí las wumpas para que Crash no se coma todo, pero no tardara mucho en encontrarlo."

"Hoy no, lo lamento. No cocines mucho, hoy no voy a cenar."

Crunch abrió la boca para discutir, pero luego se arrepintió y la dejo sola, esperando a que la cordura de su hermanita regresara por si sola

Así pasaron un par de semanas. Coco cada vez estaba más pálida, delgada y enfermiza. Casi no salía de su laboratorio más que para ir al baño y comer ocasionalmente. Crunch estaba muy preocupado por la salud de las pequeña de los Bandicoots, así que un día bajo al laboratorio, incapaz de dejarla en ese estado.

"Coco, ya basta, descansa un poco" le dijo, en tono tranquilo. Ella ni contesto. Miraba febrilmente su pizarrón lleno de formulas. Suspiro y siguió hablándole "Crash también está preocupado por ti… descansar un día no te va a hacer daño"

Coco giro la cabeza. Tenía ojeras y sus ojos carecían de brillo

"No pienso salir de esta casa hasta que logre ser humana" gruñó, con hasti.

"¡Pero vas a tardar años!"

"no me importa. Voy a trabajar sin descanso hasta conseguirlo."

"Bueno, somos animales con rasgos humanizados, gracias a Cortex"

Esas palabras hicieron un extraño efecto en Coco. Abrió grandes los ojos como dos naranjas y abrazó a Crunch con toda la fuerza que pudo.

"¡Eres un genio!" grito, cubriéndolo de besos, y acto seguido salió corriendo por las escaleras. Crunch se quedó congelado 10 segundos en el laboratorio, preguntándose qué demonios había dicho para que a su hermana se le ocurriera una idea.

Ese día, Coco estuvo muy pensativa y nerviosa a la vez. Iba de un lado para el otro, con su laptop rosada, con la nariz casi tocando la pantalla, totalmente en trance buscando información. A la hora de la cena, casi no comió. Estuvo sentada hasta que Crash se acostó a dormir temprano, casi molido por ayudar a los indígenas.

Crunch salió del baño, ya vestido para irse a dormir. Al abrir la puerta de su cuarto, se sorprendió al ver a su hermana sentada en su cama, mirándolo como pidiendo perdón.

"Crunch" lo llamó con tono bajo, pero decidido "Voy a hacer algo que no está bien, pero necesito tu ayuda para ello. Mi éxito para ser humana depende de tu ayuda. No puedo hacerlo sola."

Coco miro el suelo un par de segundos y luego enfoco su mirada en Crunch, que la miraba preocupado e interesado a la vez.

"Tengo que robarle el Evolv-o-Ray a Cortex."


	2. La transformación

**Capitulo 2**

**La transformación**

**Bueno, este es mi segundo capítulo, no sean malos y comenten, ya sé que hay pocos fanfics de Crash, pero quiero saber que están ahí…**

Crunch se quedo de piedra, mirando a su hermana menor. Ella nunca haría algo malo, pero estaba planeando un robo. La desesperación de Coco se había transformado en una obsesión.

"¿estás loca?" le dijo Crunch, cuando al fin pudo reaccionar "¿Robar? Ni creas que te voy a ayudar, Coco. Y tampoco voy a dejar que lo hagas."

A coco le temblaron las piernas, que hubiese parecido comico, de no haber sido por la situación.

"Está muy mal" continuó "No quiero que ninguno de mis hermanos cometa una locura como aquella ¿Serias capaz de convertirte en una criminal por ese deseo tuyo?

"¡No es un acto criminal!" balbuceó coco, poniéndose de pie, indignada "Estamos hablando de Cortex. Voy a usar su máquina para algo bueno, mientras que él va a hacerlo con fines maléficos."

"Pero aun así…"

"¡Por favor!" tenía un dejo de desesperación en su voz "Esto no es solo por mí, es para ti también. Sé que las humanas te gustan, que mas de una vez has intentado estar con una de ellas… esto podría ayudarte."

Crunch se mordió el labio. Su hermana aprovecho ese momento de debilidad para continuar

"Podrías salir de aquí. Participar libremente de los deportes, dedicarte a ello como profesional. Nadie te volvería a rechazar por no ser humano."

Crunch desvió la mirada hacia la pequeña ventana redonda. Se veía un pedazo de cielo negro, tapado a medias por la vegetación. ¿Era justificable lo que quería hacer? Coco tenía razón: estaban hablando de robarle a Cortex, no a una persona honrada. Y si todo salía bien, podría ser humano y al fin poder tener una relación con una humana.

Su vista se desvió a los ojos verdes de su hermana, que lo miraba entre asustada y ansiosa. Y asintió con la cabeza

Coco se acercó en dos zancadas, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo sentó en la cama

"Bien, entonces escúchame: mañana mismo Cortex irá a una reunión de científicos malvados. Lo averigüe hacheando su computadora. Sera de noche. Tenemos que tener cuidado: el lugar está infestado de guardias. Y todavía tengo que pensar cómo evitarlos. Están muy bien armados.

Dijo todo eso casi sin respirar. Crunch le apoyo una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla.

"Tenemos armas. Podemos defendernos si algo sale mal." Le susurro "Todo va a salir bien. Ahora descansa."

Coco se fue a dormir. Crunch no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Cortex podría matarlos si descubrían su plan, pero no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Se dio vuelta en la cama y se concentro en dormir. Mañana seria un día muy agitado.

* * *

El día del robo, sin duda, fue uno de los días más largos de la vida de los dos bandicoots. Crunch limpiaba la casa de manera compulsiva. Coco parecía tener la nariz pegada a su laptop rosa, seguramente averiguando algo sobre la seguridad del laboratorio de Cortex. Más de una vez, el pensó en echarse atrás, pero la posibilidad de ser humano estaba muy cerca y bien valía la pena robar para ello

Según Coco, Cortex saldría a las diez de la noche. La reunión bien podría extenderse hasta la tres de la mañana. Los guardias eran pingüinos que estaban armados, pero vigilaban solo la parte de atrás del laboratorio. El frente estaba despejado. Pero no podían confiarse para nada, así que Coco llevaría una pequeña bazooka, por si algo salía mal. Crunch no iría armado: su brazo bionico ya era más que suficiente.

El pollo al horno con ensalada que Crunch preparó ni siquiera lo comió, al igual que su hermana. La cena se limito a enfriarse en sus platos mientras Crash se metía entre pecho y espalda todo lo que le pudiera entrar en la boca. Al terminar de comer, pareció notar que sus hermanos no habían comido y les pregunto, por medio de señas, si se sentían bien.

"Si, cariño." Le contestó Coco, distraídamente "Solo que me di cuenta que no tenía hambre."

"Ni yo." Agrego Crunch, pasándole una mano por la cabeza a Crash. Como toda respuesta, el abrazo a ambos bandicoots de manera muy cariñosa, haciendo que sintieran una enorme culpabilidad. Ellos sabían perfectamente que Crash nunca hubiese aprobado lo que iban a hacer dentro de tres horas.

Mientras esperaban la hora adecuada, Crunch se paso todo ese tiempo acostado en su cama. Coco se la paso sentada en el piso, con su laptop ya olvidada encima de sus piernas. Miro su reloj.

"Las once" murmuro coco "Mejor vámonos."

Crunch garabateo una nota y la pego en la puerta de la heladera: CRASH, COCO Y YO SALIMOS, NO TE PREOCUPES. Solo por si acaso su hermano se levantaba a mitad de la noche a comer wumpa. Salieron en puntas de pie, sin encender ninguna luz y casi sin ruido, salieron de su casita en N. Sanity.

La selva estaba apenas iluminada por los rayos de luna. Solo se escuchaban sus propios pasos y el sonido de las olas que morían en las orillas. Crunch cargaba la bazooka sobre su hombro y Coco cargaba su laptop. Tardaron casi media hora en llegar en donde se encontraban las lanchas. A lo lejos, se podía distinguir la punta de la enorme antena del laboratorio del doctor Cortex. Coco suspiro profundamente antes de subirse a una de las lanchas. Crunch le paso la bazooka, se trepo también y puso en marcha el motor.

Quince minutos después, la lancha se detuvo al frente del laboratorio. Era muy moderno, lleno de luces. Dos chimeneas industriales echaban humo y coco no pudo evitar refunfuñar algo sobre el medio ambiente. Tres cámaras de seguridad estaban montadas arriba de la puerta, moviéndose lanzando una luz roja por el lente. Tal como ella había dicho, no había guardias allí.

Con profesionalidad, coco comenzó a teclear frenéticamente en su computadora hasta que las cámaras dejaron de moverse y la puerta principal se abrió y pudieron pasar.

Es lugar estaba infestado de computadoras por todos lados. Crunch nunca había visto tantas juntas. Algunas estaban apagadas, otras mostraban gráficos, y cosas que no entendían. Coco abrió una puerta marrón y la lanzó una exclamación

"Aquí esta"

Era una habitación llena de jaulas con animales de toda clase: zorrinos, pingüinos, koalas, monos…. En el centro de la habitación había una camilla. Y en la camilla….

"El e- volvo- ray" murmuro coco.

Era un gran casco metálico con electrodos. Ambos se acercaron lentamente. Solo había que tomarla y huir lo más rápido posible. Nada más.

Coco se puso de rodillas y comenzó a desconectar los cables que sujetaban el casco….

"¡ALERTA, INTRUSO!" resonó una voz robótica, seguido inmediatamente de una chillona alarma que les destrozaba los tímpanos.

Coco y Crunch se miraron a los ojos una milésima de segundo, tomaron el casco y comenzaron a correr hacia la lancha. Apenas se subieron, una bandada de pingüinos con cohetes en la espalda apareció por un costado del laboratorio. Coco no dudo un instante. Se puso la bazooka al hombro y comenzó a dispararles, mientras Crunch ponía el motor en marcha y salían a toda la velocidad que podían. Los pingüinos despagaron del suelo helado y volaron hacia ellos.

Uno de ellos se acerco a coco y la agarro del cabello. Su grito alerto a Crunch y lo tiro al agua de un solo golpe con su brazo bionico y casi perdió el control de la lancha. Pero al querer recuperar el control, un pingüino ya se venía de frente a chocarse contra su cara. Se protegió con el brazo, y lo arrojo a las heladas aguas Una vez que no vieron mas pingüinos, aceleraron hasta el puerto de N. Sanity y corrieron por la jungla.

"¡Pensé… que habías… desactivado… las alarmas!" le gritó Crunch, agitado y llevando el e- volvo- ray entre sus manos.

"solo… había… desactivado… las cámaras… y… las puertas." Respondió ella, mirando asustada, como si Cortex o unos cuantos pingüinos salieran desde detrás de los arboles

Llegaron a su casa y bajaron las escaleras del sótano. Coco se sentó en el suelo, para recuperar el aliento.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" le preguntó hoscamente Crunch

"Dame un momento"

Coco se levanto y comenzó a desarmar el casco, usando pinzas y otras herramientas, mirando cada tanto los planos que tenía a su lado. Tardo casi una hora en decir que ya estaba listo

"Pero… ¿Cómo sabes que va a funcionar?"

"Cuando me di cuenta que el e-volvo- ray era la clave, comencé a buscar los planos originales entrando a la base de datos de Cortex. Me di cuenta lo que hacía falta modificar para ser humana. Nuestras transformaciones son humanoides. No había que modificar demasiado para ser humanos de verdad. En teoría, esto tiene que funcionar."

Coco conectó los cables y se sentó en una silla. Se coloco el casco, que le tapaba los ojos.

"Aprieta el interruptor" ordenó ella. Su voz intentaba parecer segura.

Crunch, temblando un poco. Miro el interruptor a distancia, que constaba de un único botón grande y cuadrado. Cerró los ojos y lo apretó.

Los gritos de coco empezaron apenas la corriente comenzó a circular por su semioscuridad del laboratorio impedían ver lo que ocurría. Crunch la veía retorcerse y veía su pelo caer como una lluvia alrededor de ella. Después de dos minutos que parecieron el infierno, ella dejo de retorcerse. Crunch encendió la luz y se acercó a Coco para sacarle el casco. Se quedo con la boca abierta.

Había funcionado. Coco tenía una piel lampiña y apenitas quemada por el sol. Sus orejas puntiagudas ahora eran redondas y ubicadas al costado de su cabeza. Su nariz era pequeña y rosada y ya no era redonda y negruzca. Sus labios eran rosados y delgados. La ropa parecía quedarle algo chica

"¿Coco?" A Crunch le temblaba la voz.

"Pásame un espejo" murmuró ella, mientras se miraba las manos, emocionada. Y se levantaba tambaleándose de la silla

Crunch revolvió el laboratorio hasta encontrar un espejito de mano y se lo paso.

Coco miro su reflejo completamente asombrada de su aspecto. Las lágrimas le resbalaban por sus mejillas

"No voy a ser nunca más una marginada." Dijo mientras se secaba los ojos con una mano. Miro a Crunch.

"¿Quieres hacerlo también?"

Sin dudarlo, Crunch se sentó, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Crash. Miró a Coco sin saber qué hacer. Al final se acerco, la olfateo y luego la abrazo.

"Soy coco, hermanito." Lo tranquilizó "Ahora me convertí en humana. Tú también puedes serlo."

Crash no parecía entusiasmado con la idea. Le dio a entender que no le interesaba ser humano y no necesitaba salir de su isla.

"Mira, Crash: si te haces humano, es casi seguro de que puedas hablar"

Crash pareció muy interesado con la idea. Asintió apenas con la cabeza, en señal de que estaba de acuerdo.

"Genial. Pero espera que Crunch va primero."

Le saco el casco de la cabeza.

"Creo que tengo que sacarte el brazo bionico. Podría pasar algo malo. Siéntate en la otra silla, así puedo sacártelo."

De mala gana, Crunch obedeció. Ella lo hizo lo más rápido posible, tardando casi veinte minutos en sacárselo. Apenas termino su trabajo, se apresuro a ponerle el casco.

Pocos minutos después, Crunch se sacaba el casco y se miraba en el pequeño espejo redondo. Solo tenía pelo en la cabeza, de color castaño oscuro y ojos pequeños. Igual que a Coco, parecía más grande.

Solo faltaba Crash.

"Es tu turno, hermanito." Le dijo coco dulcemente.


	3. Los reproches de Nefarious Tropy

**Buenas! Perdón por mi tardanza. Veo varios usuarios que les gusta mi fic. Quede asombrada. Y me reprocho a mi misma por no contestar a sus reviews. Así que lo hago ahora.**

**Mama Shmi: mí pervertida favorita… me alegro que te haya gustado y que te hayas enganchado.**

**Editasnape: Crash solo dijo una palabra y fue "tortitas" pero como este fic se sitúa antes de esa anécdota… no, no habla. Y la escena del robo me costó un ibuprofeno, por pensarla tanto jajaja.**

**Maura: hola, querida! Yo también quiero a mi marsupial invadiendo consolas! Pero creo que Crash murió al terminar Twinsanity. Quiero ver tus reviews muy pronto**

**PD: cometí pequeños errores con el fic… así que me tomaré pequeñas "licencias poéticas". Y les quiero dar algo de "seriedad" a los personajes.**

**Basta de cháchara y lean el:**

**Capitulo 3**

**Los reproches de Nefarious Tropy**

Neo Cortex estaba en ese momento en la reunión mensual de la Liga del Mal Realmente no le gustaba ir a esas reuniones. Sentía que todos venían exclusivamente para criticarlo.

Salió del baño y se lavo la cara en el lavabo. Se miró en el espejo, salpicado por gotitas de agua. Un hombre bajito, con una amplia coronilla en su cabeza, de cabello negro, y ojos del mismo color le devolvió la mirada. Estaba cansado. Muy cansado.

Salió del lavabo y se dirigió a la reunión. Por suerte Uka Uka ya no era jefe de la liga. El Dr. Tropy ya se había encargado de derrocarlo y ocupar su puesto. Era una especie de alivio. Por lo menos, el era educado y muy rara vez gritaba.

Camino por los pasillos de la nave espacial, sin dignarse a mirar al planeta Tierra, que se veía brillante a través de las ventanas. Sus botas negras hacían eco y le dio la impresión de que lo seguían. Instintivamente, toco su pistola de plasma, enganchado al costado de su pierna derecha. Esa pistola había estado a su lado la mitad de su vida y lo había salvado más de una vez.

Llego al final del pasillo donde había una enorme puerta de dos hojas, hecho de acero inoxidable. Se abrieron de lado a lado automáticamente cuando faltaba un metro para llegar. Se encontró en un lugar grande y mal iluminado, pero se veía claramente la gran mesa de vidrio que había en el centro de la habitación y también pudo distinguir a las tres personas que estaban sentadas allí, esperándolo. El Dr. Nefarious Tropy lo miró severamente

"Espero que hayas tenido tiempo de reflexionar lo que te dije" el nuevo jefe de la Liga del Mas desde hacía dos años le habló con un tono bajo y civilizado, pero notaba el timbre de disgusto contenido. Era el más alto del grupo y el más joven, al menos físicamente. Era muy flaco, casi esquelético y de cabellos castaño oscuro

"Si, Nefarious, lo hice, pero sigo pensando lo mismo. Mis planes son buenos, solo que es culpa de los bandicoots. Ellos se meten y lo arruinan."

"Tu te metes con ellos." Se entrometió Nitrus Brio. Era un hombre calvo, de la misma edad que Cortex. Tenía dos tuercas adheridas a su cabeza. Nunca nadie supo por qué razón las tenía.

"¡Tu creaste el E volvo!" salto Cortex "¡Son creaciones tuyas!"

"Yo te advertí que no usaras a Crash en el experimento, pero tú no me escuchaste. Y ambos colaboramos en el proyectos, a mi no me tires el muerto"

"¡Claro, es fácil para ti sacarte responsabilidades de encima!"

"Y el E volvo te pareció una excelente idea" continuó Brio, frunciendo el entrecejo "No era un peligro, hasta que lo obligaste a luchar por su propia supervivencia."

"No hay que subestimar a Crash." El doctor N. Gin parecía ser el único de acuerdo con Cortex. Era un hombre bajito y rechoncho, de cabello anaranjado. Casi la mitad derecha de su cara era metálica y sobresalía un misil en la cabeza, producto de una pelea con Crash. "Hay que eliminarlo cuanto antes."

Tropy lo miro como si quisiera matarlo y Gin bajo la mirada, acobardado.

"Lo único que quiero es que ninguno de tus planes incluya un ataque hacia los bandicoots, excepto para defenderte."

Los ojos de Cortex, de un castaño oscuro, se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa y la indignación

"Pero…"

"Basta de peros" Tropy ya se había levantado de la mesa ". Tu obsesión ya me tiene muy cansado, Neo. Y sabes muy bien que no es la primera vez que una obsesión tuya termina mal"

"¡No es una obsesión!" Neo también se levanto de la mesa, desafiándolo. Ninguno de los otros dos integrantes se movió ni dijo nada. Solo se limitaron a mirarlos.

"Va mas allá del odio, Neo. Te olvidaste de que estamos acá para dominar el mundo. Nunca pudimos dominarlo. Y todo porque preferiste perseguir a los bandicoots por encima de todo."

"Para dominar el mundo, hay que destruirlos a ellos" insistió tercamente Neo, temblando de odio

Tropy apoyo las manos sobre la mesa de cristal y se inclino hacia adelante. Parecía calmado, pero los ojos brillaban de rabia

"Casi has muerto por perseguirlos y has puesto en peligro a La Liga del Mal" Tropy se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta por donde Neo había entrado. Sin dejar de caminar, agrego: ". No te acerques a los bandicoots, a menos que ellos te ataquen primero. Y si me desobedeces, serás expulsado de aquí. La reunión se acabo." La puerta se abrió y se cerró detrás de Tropy con un chasquido metálico.

Neo miro a sus dos compañeros, pidiendo comprensión. Nitrus Brio se levanto y se fue detrás de Tropy, sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Gin se levanto y le palmeo la espalda, intentando confortarlo.

"Neo… me parece que Tropy tiene raz…"

"¡No la tiene!" empujó a Gin y se alejó a grandes zancadas, intentando pensar en el camino a su casa de Ice Lab.

Tropy… ¿Podría tener razón al fin y al cabo? Casi diez años intentando matar a ese maldito bandicoot. Ese engendro era un error. Y ya no quería más errores. Quizás debería dejarlo en paz y ver que se destruyera solo. Si frustraba un plan suyo sin haberlo molestado, no le quedaría otra opción que matarlos a todos ellos. Y fin de la historia.

Pero (y esto era algo que nunca le confesaría a Tropy, ni a nadie) ya parecía haber perdido su crueldad. La había perdido hacía mucho tiempo, para ser sincero. Se había dado cuenta cuando haba tenido la oportunidad de asesinar a Coco, mientras ella estaba distraída persiguiendo mariposas en frente de su casa y Crash desenterraba cosas en la arena, no muy lejos de allí. Pero en lugar de ello, se había limitado a paralizarla y robarle su ropa para hacerse pasar por ella y engañar a Crash. Después de eso se había dado cuenta. Quizás el nacimiento de Nina lo había ablandado. Si, debía ser eso. Nina era la única persona en el mundo a la que amaba, además de su madre. Y también estaba Charlotte…

Neo sacudió su cabeza violentamente. No debía pensar en ella. Y sin embargo, aun después de tanto tiempo…

El viaje hacia Ice Lab fue tranquilo, aunque aburrido. Solo quería llegar y dormirse. Nina estaba en la Academia del Mal, pero dentro de dos semanas ella volvería para las vacaciones. Así ya no se sentía tan triste y vacio. Ella, con su presencia, disminuía su odio, su tristeza… todo.

Antes de que su pequeña nave aterrizara en la superficie, avisto a los pingüinos, decenas de ellos, moviéndose inquietos en la puerta de su laboratorio. Algo andaba mal.

Se bajo de la nave y camino a grandes zancadas, preguntándose qué demonios había sucedido. Los pingüinos dejaron de moverse y se quedaron quietos, mirándolo con una especie de terror en sus pequeños ojos negros. El jefe de guardia se adelanto y le hablo en el idioma de los pingüinos:

"dos criaturas forzaron su laboratorio" informo, clavando los ojos en los furiosos de Neo "Iban armados y no pudimos con ellos. Huyeron en lancha."

Neo entró precipitadamente en su laboratorio. Todo parecía en orden… hasta que entro en la sala de experimentos.

"¡FALTA EL EVOLVO!" grito, mientras sacaba su arma del cinturón. Los pingüinos, que estaban espiando por la puerta, corrieron despavoridos por la superficie helada apenas escucharon sus gritos, excepto el jefe de los pingüinos, que se quedo allí, esperando su castigo.

"¿QUIENES FUERON, ASI PUEDO ASESINARLOS?" le grito Neo, blandiendo su pistola por los aires.

"Eran animales evolucionados" explico el pingüino, intentando mantener la calma ". Una tenía cabello rubio y una computadora rosada. El otro llevaba un brazo bionico."

El rostro de Neo palideció. Se mordió el labio hasta sentir el sabor de su propia sangre. Esos no eran otros que Coco y Crunch Bandicoot… ¿Por qué se robaron el E volvo? ¿Qué querían con él? Sea lo que fuere, habían atacado su laboratorio.

Y eso significaba que podía contraatacar, sin desobedecer a Tropy.

Se acerco al borde de su isla, con una sonrisa macabra. Aun tenía una oportunidad para acabar con los bandicoots.


	4. La condición de Crash

**Niños y niñas mías! Como están? Hoy estoy algo depre. Un hombre murió de un infarto al frente de mi negocio. Linda manera de empezar la mañana. Que ese hombre descanse en paz.**

**Bueno, me han llegado muchos reviews… nada mejor para impulsar a teclear frenéticamente y con Radiohead saliendo de los parlantes.**

**Pame: muchas gracias… te perdono la "terrible ofensa" del otro día, jajaja**

**Maura: hasta Neo se siente un poco el padre de Crash. Querías algo de yaoi? Acá tenés algo!**

**Meganeitor: ya veo como puedo alimentar a tu mente pervertida! Hay que nutrirla!**

**Wolfy: la discriminación entre los seres humanos es tan natural e instintivo como respirar. Si se destruyen entre ellos mismos… que mas podías esperar? Otra que quiere yaoi ya! Acá tenés un poco! Gracias por tomarte la molestia de opinar en cada cap!**

**Capitulo cinco**

**La condición de Crash**

Neo usó su cinturón teletransportador para llegar a N. Sanity. Mientras se acercaba a la casa de los Bandicoots, todavía no salía de su asombro. Conocía lo suficiente a esas alimañas como para saber que no eran de los que robaban o hacían algo fuera de la ley. Pero los pingüinos había dicho que habían sido ellos, sin un asomo de duda. Tenía que recuperar el E-volvo, averiguar por qué lo habían hecho y si eso le serviría de algo.

Se escondió detrás de un árbol, el mismo en donde se había escondido para paralizar a Coco un par de años atrás, y distinguió a alguien caminando lentamente hacia el gallinero. No le podía ver la cara, pero estaba seguro que era un humano y no un Bandicoot. Para empezar, era más alto y caminaba erguido. Sus manos podían verse y eran apenas de un color tostado por el sol. La sudadera marrón y los pantalones verdes llenos de bolsillos le quedaban un par de tallas más grande. La capucha le cubría la cabeza. Se acerco sigilosamente por la arena, con el arma desenfundada, mientras la figura caminaba plácidamente por donde abundaban las palmeras cargadas de cocos. Neo se acercaba cada vez más. Esa persona debería tener alguna relación con el robo.

La figura encapuchada se agacho a recoger uno de los frutos de las palmeras, que estaba tirada a dos metros de una de las palmeras. De golpe, se levanto y giro hacia donde estaba Neo. El científico se quedo paralizado, con el arma apuntando hacia el pecho del desconocido.

"¿Dónde están los Bandicoots?" pregunto Neo, con la vena palpitándole en la sien.

La figura no respondió, pero tomo una posición, mas rígida y cautelosa, como preparándose para un ataque.

"¿No vas a hablar?" se rio Neo. Comprobó que la lucecita al costado de su arma estuviese en color rojo "Bueno, si no vas a hablar…"

Todo fue muy rápido. El encapuchado le arrojo el coco directamente a la cara. Por instinto, Neo le disparó al fruto, desintegrándolo en el trayecto. Cuando se recobró de la sorpresa, el desconocido ya corría hacia él. Neo fue arrojado al suelo y el hombre se le había sentado en el bajo vientre. La capucha estaba echada hacia atrás y, bajo la luz de la luna llena, vio su rostro.

Era un chico muy apuesto, algo mayor que Nina. Tenía el cabello un poco largo, de un color castaño oscuro, con reflejos rojizos. Debajo de unas cejas pobladas, se destacaban un par de enormes ojos verdes como luciérnagas. Tenía nariz pequeña. De punta redondeada y una boca grande. Su piel era un poco oscura por el ardiente sol que quemaba por las islas

"Solo… qui-quiero m-m-mi maquina" tartamudeó Neo. La mente la tenía hecha un embrollo. Un extraño calor circulaba por su bajo vientre, despertando lentamente lo que hacía tiempo el científico había creído dormido. De pronto, Neo noto algo. Del cuello del muchacho sobresalía un cordón negro a modo de cadena. Su dije era una mascarita ritual de madera, con cuatro minúsculas plumas de colores.

"Ese dije" murmuro Neo "… es Aku Aku. Esto es de Crash ¿Por qué lo tienes puesto tú?"

El chico se levanto (para alivio de Neo) y tomo el arma, que había salido despedida al ser el científico arrojado a la arena. Le apunto a Neo y le hizo un gesto para que se parara. Muy lentamente el obedeció, sintiendo su conocido pánico al ser despojado de su arma. Aun así, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no caer en el pánico.

El chico comenzó a escribir con su pie en la arena. Al terminar, Neo pudo ver claramente lo que había escrito:

**YO CRASH**

Neo levanto las cejas, asombrado. Luego, sacudió su cabeza en un gesto de incredulidad.

"No. Tú no puedes ser Crash. El es un Bandicoot…"

"¡Crash!" el sonido de la voz de Coco sacudió la calma de las islas. Crash tomo a Neo del brazo y se ocultaron detrás de una gruesa palmera. Desde allí pudo apreciar a una bonita adolecente de cabello rubio que miraba hacia todos lados "¿Dónde estás, hermano?"

Un joven alto y musculoso la seguía a pasos largos

"Probablemente esta paseando, Coco, no te preocupes."

"Pero puede estar confundido…"

"Ya volverá. Crash conoce la isla mejor que nosotros. No tiene secretos para el, puedes estar tranquila."

Ella pareció meditarlo. Al final, suspiro resignada y se volvieron a la pequeña casita.

Neo se quedo sin habla por medio minuto, mirando primero hacia la nada y luego hacia el muchacho.

"¿Tu hermana te hizo esto? ¿Realmente eres Crash?" le preguntó, cuando al fin recuperó la voz.

Crash asintió lentamente.

"Vaya…. Como sea, quiero el E-volvo de vuelta."

Crash volvió a asentir despacio, con una media sonrisa en su cara.

"¿De verdad? Bien, dámela."

Crash levanto un dedo índice delante de la cara de Neo, sin parar de sonreír y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

"¿Quieres una condición?" Le pregunto Neo. Intento no perder la calma. Estaba muy tentado de mandarlo gratis de una patada a Siberia, pero la curiosidad sobre lo que el quería a cambio se sobrepuso. "¿Qué demonios quieres?"

Crash se acaricio la garganta suavemente con los dedos. A Neo se le acelero el corazón e intento ignorar que haciendo eso se lo veía endemoniadamente sensual. Se entretuvo en pensar que significaba ese gesto.

"¿Hablar?" pregunto Neo. Crash sonrió con más ganas. El científico lo tomo como un sí "¿Y si me niego?"

El muchacho hizo un gesto como si se quitara un casco de la cabeza. Luego hizo un ademan de arrojarlo a la arena y pisotearlo con fiereza.

"¡No!" exclamo Neo, como si realmente su querido E-volvo estuviese sido aplastado por el Bandicoot "Me rindo. Te enseñare a hablar. Es mejor que tengamos un lugar de encuentro. Nadie tiene que saberlo."

Crash tomo la ramita de un árbol y comenzó a hacer toscos dibujos en la húmeda arena. Entre esos dibujos y sus señas, le explico a Cortex que se había construido una choza cerca de la aldea indígena, pero alejada de la parte habitada. Allí podrían reunirse sin que nadie los interrumpiera. A Neo no le gusto nada la idea de estar cerca de los aborígenes que en una ocasión lo habían atado a un tótem alto y casi había muerto ahogado en el rio, pero no le quedaba otra opción que aceptarlo.

"Ok, trato hecho" suspiro, estrechando la mano de Crash.


	5. La impotencia de Neo

**Hola, pedazos de sandios! Estoy a dieta forzada, pero nadie me va sacar mi coca cola… asi que anímenme con muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchos reviews!**

**Wolfy: quien lo diría no? Pero Neo lleva años de celibato, asi que, hentai se vuelve cualquiera! Y crashie? Sera inocente, pero no es de madera, como veras capítulos mas adelante. Y Crunch lo va a pervertir, no te preocupes… pero no de la manera en la que pensas. Ya vemos si Coco y Crunch consiguen un amor. Y no me molesto tus comentarios, es mas, me halagaron**

**Matrioska (Alias muñeca rusa): me muero por ver los dibujos que me prometiste mandar. Se que van a ser buenos.**

**Maura: en el primer capitulo dije lo que iba a hacer. Estaba esperando ese comentario. Espero no haberte desilusionado. Y Dios me salve a mi, jaja.**

**Capitulo 5**

**La impotencia de Neo**

Neo Cortex no se acordaba de la última vez que había pisado territorio australiano, pero allí estaba, después de mucho tiempo, paseando por las calles de Sídney. Eran casi las once de la mañana y la ciudad estaba en plena actividad. Fue hasta una tienda de artículos escolares y compro un pizarrón plegable, dos cuadernos universitarios y una caja de tizas. Neo se preguntó a si mismo desde hacia cuanto no usaba esos objetos. La tecnología había reemplazado todas esas cosas.

Camino unas pocas cuadras, disfrutando del sol y la suave brisa del mar. Tendría que salir más seguido. Hacía mucho que no salía a ningún lado, aparte de las reuniones de la Liga e ir al Moulin Cortex. Su madre le había dicho una vez que se estaba aislando demasiado y Neo no quería darle la razón… pero la tenía.

Entro en una librería y se llevo un par de libros de estimulación temprana en los bebes. Quizás allí dijera algo sobre cómo enseñarle a hablar al marsupial, ahora humano. Planeaba volver antes del mediodía, pero se había distraído mucho en la librería husmeando libros de medicina. Nunca había ejercido en un hospital, pero Neo Cortex se había graduado de cirujano en la universidad.

Eran las doce y media. Neo quería irse cuanto antes a Iceberg Lab, pero vio una rockeria y se acordó de Nina. Justo estaba en la vidriera una remera con el grupo preferido de ella estampado. No pudo resistirlo y se lo compro. Estaba seguro que a ella le encantaría.

Una vez con la remera puesta prolijamente en una bolsa de regalo, Neo decidió partir una vez más, pero su estomago crujió en ese mismo momento. No se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenia. Miro a su alrededor y vio un McDonald. Era su lugar de comida favorita y hacía años que no comía en uno, así que decidió entrar.

El lugar estaba lleno. Neo se puso en la fila y, por un segundo, acarició la idea de sacar su arma y paralizar a todos lo que estaban delante de él, pero eso significaría que los agentes especiales del gobierno vinieran y lo encerraran en una celda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y no quería causar problemas. No hoy. No cuando Nina iba a regresar en menos de un mes.

Al fin llego su turno y pidió una Big Mac. Después de buscar con la mirada, encontró un lugar cerca de la cafetería y se sentó a comer. Mastico la hamburguesa con los ojos cerrados, recordando cuando salía con N. Gin a comer hace varios años. N. Gin no tenía ningún cohete en la cabeza y estaba bastante delgado. Incluso era guapo y todo el condenado. Hasta que Crash le deformo la cara. Y no solo eso. Le había desfigurado la mente y el alma junto con su rostro.

"Neo Cortex" una voz masculina interrumpió sus pensamientos. El aludido levanto la cabeza y se encontró un hombre sentado en su mesa, al frente suyo. Aparentaba unos treinta años, de cabello y ojos color miel. Lo miraba dándose aires de suficiencia. Neo resoplo.

"_Doctor _Neo Cortex" lo corrigió, irritado. No sabía quién era ese tipo, pero sabia por qué estaba allí ". No me sacrifique estudiando noches enteras sin dormir en la Universidad para que se olviden de mi titulo."

El joven hizo una mueca de desprecio

"Usted tiene prohibido pisar territorio australiano, no sé si lo recuerda… _doctor._"

"No vine hasta aquí con fines bélicos" protestó Neo ". Vine aquí a hacer unas compras. Nada más"

"¿De verdad?" los ojos del hombre se dirigieron a las bolsas que estaban al lado del científico. Neo puso una mano encima del regalo de Nina.

"De verdad"

"Deme las bolsas"

Neo lo miro, con los ojos llenos de odio. El agente sonrió.

"Solo quiero comprobar si es cierto lo que dice."

"Ningún agente especial de quinta, títere del gobierno, me va a joder la maldita mañana" escupió Neo, con ira contenida. No era un hombre que estuviese acostumbrado a decir insultos vulgares, pero ese hombre lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

El agente dejó de sonreír. Se acerco un poco por encima de la mesa, en un gesto amenazante.

"Tengo el poder suficiente para meterte en una celda muy pequeña. Encerrarlo durante un buen tiempo. Y eso no va a ayudar a su nena."

Neo se puso pálido como un muerto. El agente siguió hablando.

"Con usted preso, y sin otro familiar competente que se pueda hacer cargo, no me quedaría otra opción que llamar a los Servicios Sociales."

Neo bajo la cabeza. No quería correr semejante riesgo. Nina tenía tan solo quince años. Era la persona que mas amaba en el mundo. Ya era bastante que la mayoría del año estuviera en el colegio de Madame Amberley. Se le revolvió el estomago de solo pensarlo. El preso, ella siendo arrastrada por esos entrometidos del gobierno…

Con un movimiento brusco, Neo le entrego las bolsas. El agente las abrió allí mismo y comenzó a revisarlas sin miramientos, mientras Neo sentía una mezcla de furia y humillación que le dio nauseas. El era un ciudadano inglés, nacionalizado en Australia. No merecía ese trato. No estaba bien. No llevaba nada peligroso. Si, era un científico malvado, pero tenía los mismos derechos que cualquier ciudadano.

"Esto algún día lo vas a pagar" murmuró Neo. El agente lo ignoro y reviso los libros, los cuadernos y todos los objetos, incluida la remera de Nina. Después de cinco minutos, pareció rendirse.

"De acuerdo" murmuro, aparentemente desencantado de no encontrar los secretos de la bomba nuclear ". Pero en una hora lo quiero fuera del territorio australiano" dicho esto se levanto y desapareció lentamente entre la muchedumbre.

Neo lo siguió con la mirada, furioso y con ganas de vomitar su hamburguesa. Tomó sus bolsas de compras y se teletransportó a Iceberg Lab. Aun furioso, depositó sus pertenencias encima de su cama y volvió a teletransportarse, esta vez en casa del Dr. Tropy.

Como siempre que iba a su casa, Neo quedo maravillado. El lugar era un autentico museo. Las paredes de su sala estaban tapizadas de cuadros, recortes de periódicos, distintos tipos de armas, relojes de pared… Tropy estaba sentado en un mullido sillón, estudiando con mucho interés un delicado reloj de arena. Alzo la vista hacia Neo, sin mostrarse especialmente sorprendido por su visita repentina. Tampoco cambio su semblante al ver la vena que le palpitaba en la sien ni cuando empezó a gritar, furioso, haciendo retumbar las paredes de madera:

"¡Con que derecho vienen a molestarme! ¡Soy un ciudadano ingles con ciudadanía australiana! ¡Solamente fui de compras y a comer una estúpida hamburguesa! ¡Y viene un agente de novena mandado por la Falta de Inteligencia Australiana a revisar mis cosas y echándome a base de amenazas! ¡No es justo!"

Tropy escucho todo el exabrupto sin alterarse. Estaba muy acostumbrado a las pataletas de Neo, pero sonrió al verlo desolado e impotente y se levantó de su sillón.

"Vamos, Neo" le paso un brazo por los hombros ". Sabias que esto iba a pasar, aunque fueras a comprar solo un kilo de pan. ¿Con que te amenazaron?"

"Con sacarme a Nina."

El semblante de Tropy se ensombreció. Conocía a Neo desde la secundaria y lo había ayudado a criar a Nina. El sabía lo mucho que la idolatraba. Incluso en su laboratorio había un retrato de ella, cuando era pequeña. Ese agente había usado el talón de Aquiles de Neo.

"Nadie te va a sacar a Nina. Ninguno del N Team va a permitirlo" le dijo, abrazando mas fuerte a Neo. El hombre se relajo, ya habiendo descargado toda su furia. Después de medio minuto se separó.

"Me tengo que ir" dijo Neo atropelladamente y sonrojado. Era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a momentos de debilidad semejante. Se acomodo el cinturón y se volvió a Iceberg Lab.

Cuando llego, lo único que lo recibió fue el silencio. Se sirvió un vaso de whisky hasta el borde y se sentó en un sillón de su sala a leer el libro de estimulación temprano. Adelanto las paginas hasta encontrar algo sobre enseñar a hablar. Se tomo un trago de su bebida. Mañana tendría que ir a N. Sanity a empezar su primera clase.


	6. La clase de Crash

**Hola tarolas!**

**Después de hacer un viaje larguísimo para la fiesta de casamiento del hermano de mi novia, que yo no pensaba ir, llegado para la hora del postre y bailar como una electrocutada acá estoy, escuchando Metallica y escribiendo como una poseída**

**Meganeitor: no se si lo sabrás, pero Titans no me gusto para nada. Y ver la traición de Nina, fue peor. Si en Twinsanity, Neo casi besaba el suelo donde pisaba su sobrina! Por eso remarco el amor que le tiene, por bronca a Titans. Me encantan los lectores que intentan adivinar… a veces me dan buenas ideas**

**Maura: me alegro que no te haya decepcionado. Espero ver tus reviews**

**Wolfy: no solo te quejas de que es corto, sino que queres ver sexo loco y desenfrenado! Lo de Crunch lo estoy pensando con mi beta… no te ilusiones. Ya veo como te hago engordar unos kilitos con el yaoi. **

**Remera: significa playera. Intento escribir en español neutro, se me resbala algo argentino. Playeras llamamos acá a las bicicletas**

**Celibato: es un voto de castidad que hacen los curas… que no todos cumplen, jajaja.**

**Capitulo 6**

**La clase de Crash**

Lo último que quería Neo Cortex era levantarse de su cama de dos plazas, pero no le quedaba otra opción que hacerlo. Era su primera clase con Crash. No había vuelto a ver al ex marsupial desde esa noche en que se le había tirado encima, de esa manera tan… sexy.

Neo sacudió su cabeza con violencia. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando, por Dios? Todavía no estaba del todo despierto. Eso seguramente era lo que pasaba.

Entro en el cuarto de baño y se desvistió lentamente. La luz fluorescente hacia que todo pareciera frio y antiséptico, como el resto de la propiedad y todo lo que lo rodeaba. Uso el inodoro mientras esperaba que el agua se calentara, mientras tarareaba una canción. Luego entro a la ducha y se dejo cubrir por una lluvia de agua caliente. Neo sonrió al sentir el contacto. Los primeros minutos bajo la ducha le eran realmente placenteros.

Se paso una mano por la cabeza. Se le arrugó un poco la frente al recordar lo prematuramente calvo que se estaba quedando. Cuarenta años y ya medio pelón. Cuando había conocido a Charlotte tenía el pelo un poco más largo…

"No quiero pensar en ella ahora" se dijo, pero no lo podía evitar "Ella nunca te amo".

Ahora ya comenzaba a sentirse deprimido. Su recuerdo estaba tan implantado en él como un chip. La recordaba con su cabello largo y cobrizo y su camisón largo que le gustaba usar. Y recordaba el olor al perfume de jazmín que ella se ponía todos los días. Y su voz tan dulce y cantarina que un día se había tornado en una voz estridente, cargada de odio y de tristeza, la voz que había usado para decirle adiós y no volver jamás.

Había pasado muchos años después de ese episodio, pero su recuerdo era fuerte y volvía una y otra vez, recordando los días felices que había pasado con ella y los días malos, que habían surgido un día y que el había pasado estúpidamente por alto.

Recordaba a Charlotte, cada vez más fría, más irritable en esos días malos. El olor a jazmín invadiendo su nariz. Neo preguntándole que le pasaba, sentado en la mesa de acero inoxidable de la cocina. Charlotte riéndose como una histérica, diciéndole que él no la amaba, que ya no la miraba como antes. Neo contestándole que no era cierto y ella diciéndole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no le mintiera más.

El agua caliente seguía tamborileando en su piel y Neo aun queriendo expulsar sus recuerdos, sin lograrlo.

Recordó a Tropy, su buen amigo Tropy hundido en ese sillón desgastado de cuero, rodeado de sus cientos de relojes, queriendo abordar el tema de su relación con Charlotte. Neo había fruncido el entrecejo y le había dicho que no quería que se metieran en sus asuntos.

"No" le había dicho Tropy, con un tono serio ". Esta vez me vas a escuchar, quieras o no. No puedo quedarme aquí haciendo el papel de idiota."

Había soltado todo lo que pensaba de ellos de una sola tirada. Que no solamente Charlotte no lo amaba, sino que Neo lo sabía y que se estaba engañando para no salir con el corazón destrozado. Que la relación no iba a terminar bien para ninguno de los dos. Y Neo bajaba un poco la cabeza cada vez que Tropy escupía sus verdades, por el bien del científico.

"¿Crees que ella me va a abandonar?" intento no parecer preocupado "¿Qué ella sea capaz de odiarme? ¿Qué toda la vida que arme va a desmoronarse?"

Tropy se mordió los labios, pero apoyo sus manos sobre los hombros de Neo y dijo:

"Si, amigo. Casi la has olvidado. Ella está cada vez peor"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Neo, incrédulo "Yo amo a Charlotte. Ella me ama. Y no me va a dejar."

"Por lo que parece, ella esta celosa de Nina. Para ella, es solo una extraña que viene a intervenir en su feliz matrimonio. No quiero ser extremista, pero temo que algún día sea capaz de hacerle daño."

"Nunca la lastimaría."

"No lo sé. Tienes que mantenerla controlada. Que evites que se altere por la nena. No la pierdas de vista a ninguna de las dos. En especial a Charlotte"

En especial a Charlotte

El agua caliente repiqueteaba en su cara, sus hombros, su pecho, envolviéndolo en un tibio capullo, sacándolo lentamente de sus recuerdos. Tropy siempre había tenido razón. A veces le daba miedo. Y se pregunto por enésima vez en la vida cuantos años tenía el viajero del tiempo. Aparentaba treinta y cinco años, pero podría tener muchos más. Cientos, quizás miles de años.

Ahora su mente se centro en el presente. Charlotte ya no estaba, pero Nina sí. Y en ese momento era lo que más le importaba en el mundo, aun más que esos recuerdos que aun lo hacían llorar. Y que invadían sus pesadillas.

Salió del baño y volvió a su cuarto. Se puso una camisa blanca y pantalones del mismo color. Se calzo sus viejas botas marrones y cubrió sus manos con guantes.

Bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina, dispuesto a tomarse una taza de café antes de salir a N. Sanity. Aun era temprano, así que tenía tiempo.

Calentó el agua en la cocina y se lo preparo, todo con lentitud. Se sentó en la mesa y tomó un sorbo, mientras analizaba su situación actual.

Había llegado un momento en que decidió no enfrentarse con Crash por el E volvo. Tenía que tratarlo con guantes de seda, no porque quisiera, sino porque era una alternativa más segura. Si mostraba cualquier signo de violencia, destruiría su máquina y lo creía perfectamente capaz de hacerlo.

Bajo las escaleras, que daba hacia su laboratorio y encontró un mapa de N. Sanity. Marcado con lápiz, estaba señalado el lugar donde tenían que encontrarse. Agarro eso y la mochila con sus cosas preparadas para la clase. Se ajustó el cinturón y se tele transportó.

Fue como si todo girara a su alrededor a una velocidad vertiginosa. Neo ya estaba acostumbrado, así que no se mareó. Solo cerró los ojos y esperó a que el efecto cesara.

Abrió los ojos. Ya no estaba en su laboratorio, sino al lado de un delgado rio. Hacía un calor sofocante, a pesar de ser las nueve de la mañana. Al mediodía sería insoportable. Miro por todos lados, pero no vio ninguna choza ¿Seria una trampa? Toco su arma instintivamente. Avanzo unos pasos entre la vegetación, maldiciendo entre dientes. Crash le había explicado que la choza estaba bastante cerca del rio y no muy alejada del pueblo indígena. Camino un par de minutos, hasta que le pareció vislumbrar algo entre los árboles. Se acerco despacio y pudo ver una choza pequeña levantada sobre unos pilares. Y sentado en la puerta, estaba Crash, con las piernas colgando, esperándolo.

"Marsupial estúpido" murmuro Neo, caminando a grandes zancadas hacia la vivienda. Crash lo vio y se bajo de un salto. Solo vestía con un chaleco rojo desabrochado, unos pantalones de jean estilo pescador y zapatillas de deporte. Por mucho que Neo desvió la cabeza, no pudo evitar mirar su cuerpo bronceado y los músculos de su abdomen, apenas tapados por el chaleco.

"Me diste mal la ubicación" le reprocho Neo. Crash sonrió a modo de disculpa y le señaló la choza, invitándolo a entrar. Recién ahí se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. Aku Aku flotaba detrás de Crash, mirándolo fijamente sin decir una palabra. De mala gana, el científico subió los escalones de madera y abrió la puerta.

Era un poco pequeña. Las paredes y el piso eran de madera y el techo de paja. Tenía solo una ventana, que daba hacia el rio. Había pocos muebles: una mesa, dos sillas, una cama y una mesa de luz. Neo colgó su pizarrón plegable y saco dos cuadernos. Crash se sentó y la máscara se ubicó a su lado, casi tocándole la cabeza.

"¿Por qué tienes que estar aquí?" refunfuño Neo.

"Por las dudas" respondió Aku Aku, sin variar su expresión ". Por si tiene la ocurrencia de hacerle daño…"

"No lo voy a lastimar. Mi trabajo está en riesgo."

"… y porque yo entiendo sus gestos mejor que nadie" continuó la máscara, mirando a Crash, quien asintió con la cabeza.

"Quédate si quieres, pero ni se te ocurra interrumpir la clase".

"De acuerdo".

Neo revisó los apuntes que había tomado basándose en los libros. No tenía que ver a Crash como un enemigo, solo como un alumno torpe. Lo miró a los ojos, resignado al papel que tenía que desarrollar

"Estas aquí para aprender el hermoso arte del lenguaje" comenzó Neo, hablando lentamente y asegurándose que Crash le prestara atención ". Al principio solo imitaras sonidos y seguramente dudaras de que te este enseñando lo que deseas. Realmente no espero que recites los hermosos poemas de Shakespeare o cantes como Pavarotti. Si llegas a hacerme perder el tiempo, me iré y no voy a volver. Estas prevenido."

Crash asintió, con las cejas levantadas. Miro a Aku Aku y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza

"¿Estás seguro?" le preguntó la máscara. El chico asintió, con una leve sonrisa "De acuerdo me voy, pero estaré cerca."

La máscara se dirigió hacia la ventana, le echó una última mirada a Neo y salió.

Más tranquilo, Neo siguió hablando

"Al parecer sabes leer y escribir, pero no lo haces del todo bien" empujó hacia él un cuaderno y una lapicera ". Escribe estas letras: U."

Crash obedeció, escribiendo lo que le ordenaban con rapidez. Al terminar, le pasó el cuaderno a Neo, quien le dio un rápido vistazo y aprobó lo escrito.

"Bien, ahora quiero que imites los sonidos que yo haga. Mírame bien los labios mientras lo hago.

Crash hizo un gesto afirmativo.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa" repitió, imitando el movimiento de labios de Neo

"Bien, haremos lo mismo con las otras vocales."

Practicaron unos minutos. Crash parecía tener problemas con la letra I, pero lo logro después de seis intentos.

"Solo te falta la U. di: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

Crash pareció perder la concentración por primera vez. Se quedo mirando a Neo fijamente un par de segundos y aparto la vista hacia la ventana, ligeramente sonrojado.

"Te advertí que si perdías el tiempo, me iba" le advirtió Neo, visiblemente irritado ¿Por qué demonios se había distraído?

Crash volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, suspiró largamente y al final soltó:

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" dijo, cerrando los ojos.

Ahora Neo era el que se estaba sonrojando. Los labios de Crash estaban fruncidos, como si quisieran ser besados. Por un instante, Neo necesito besarlo, besarlo con furia y pasión hasta que se le acabara el aire. Y también quería mas cosas, no solo besarlo. También quería…

Un ruido lo devolvió bruscamente a la realidad. Crash lo miraba enojado y sorprendido a la vez. Parecía decir: "Ahora el que pierde el tiempo eres tú".

"Bien, sigamos con la clase" Se apresuro a decir Neo.

Cuarenta minutos después, Neo dio por terminada la clase. Al abrir la puerta, lo primero que vio fue a la máscara flotando a dos centímetros de su rostro. El susto fue tal que cayó para atrás y se llevo a Crash en su caída.

"Vine a buscar a Crash." Dijo la máscara, al parecer algo divertido. Neo se levanto bruscamente y lo fulmino con la mirada

"Pues aquí esta" le dijo de mala gana. Volvió la cabeza hacia Crash ". Quiero que practiques las vocales todo el día, especialmente la letra E. Mañana nos encontramos a esta hora."

Neo uso su cinturón teletransportador y fue hacia su casa. Eran recién las diez de la mañana, pero se sentía molido. No tenía ganas de hacer nada. Pero no pensaba irse a dormir, o algo por el estilo. Podría ir a casa de alguien de su equipo. O visitar a su madre, a la cual no veía desde hacía una semana. Prefirió descartar ambas opciones momentáneamente y tomarse otra taza de café. Algo debía hacer.

Para empezar, ubico mejor las coordenadas de la choza de Crash. Después, hizo un conteo de los cristales que estaban sin usar. Solo le quedaban cuatro. Tendría que salir a buscar más en un par de semanas o más de la mitad de las maquinas no le funcionarían; llamó a Tropy para avisarle que deberían salir en una semana a buscar más cristales y el viajero del tiempo lo aprobó. Se mantuvo casi todo el día ocupado, buscando cosas que hacer hasta que no quedo absolutamente nada que arreglar o aceitar o limpiar. Cuando tomo conciencia de la hora, ya el cielo estaba teñido de azul oscuro. Y él estaba molido de cansancio.

Se acostó en su cama, sin preocuparse por desvestirse siquiera y se durmió profundamente

* * *

"_Crash, di: uuuuuuuuuuuuu"_

"_Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" repetía el ex marsupial, cerrando sus enormes ojos verdes._

"_Otra vez" el pulso de Neo se aceleraba_

"_Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" Crash se había levantado de la mesa y se acercaba hacia él. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre Neo, mirándolo fijamente._

"_U-una vez m-mas" tartamudeó el científico, temblando de excitación._

"_Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…." No pudo terminar de decirlo, porque Neo le estaba devorando la boca a besos, enterrando las manos en el cabello anaranjado e intentando meter su lengua en el interior de la boca de Crash. Las manos del científico bajaron con rapidez hacia el cierre de los vaqueros de Crash. Logro desabrocharle el botón y bajarle la cremallera. Empujo a Crash contra la mesa y lo dio vuelta, con la mitad del cuerpo apoyado encima de la tosca mesa de madera. Los cuadernos cayeron al suelo. Neo le bajo el pantalón y los bóxer y luego se bajo los suyos propios. La visión del trasero de Crash al aire era más de lo que podía soportar…"_

* * *

Neo se despertó bruscamente. Estaba empapado en sudor y parecía arder entre los pliegues de su cama. Pero ese no era el problema mayor.

"¡Mierda!" exclamo, al notar la erección que amenazaba salir entre sus pantalones. Se levanto tan rápido como pudo, se desvistió, abrió la ducha y se metió. El agua helada mitigó el efecto y volvió a colgar inerte entre sus piernas, como tenía que estar. Salió de la cama y se puso su pijama gris. Se dejo caer encima de la cama, con la mente hecha un embrollo.

¿Por qué ese sueño? ¿Por qué con Crash? ¿Qué demonio le estaba pasando por la cabeza? era solo un estúpido marsupial que se había vuelto humano. Nada más. El no era homosexual. Le gustaban las mujeres. Su matrimonio con Charlotte lo demostraba.

Antes de deslizarse hacia el sueño lo decidió: mañana por la noche visitaría el Moulin Cortex.


	7. La mala idea de Crunch

**Pervertidas! Como andan? Yo bien, aunque mañana es lunes y el**** Silent**** Hill: the**** room**** que compre ayer le anda mal el sonido.**

**Meganeitor (¿Sos hombre o mujer?): no me gusta los malos del todo. Algo bueno tiene que tener el tipo. Vas a ver, yaoi a patadas (nah, no tanto, pero va a haber). "es basura, es basura" "Si, Shirubana, todo después del Team**** Racing**** es basura" tipo capitulo de los Simpson. Hey, espero ver tu próximo fanfic. Avísame cuando lo publiques.**

**Mama Shmi: que cruces ni que cruces! Que le salte a la yugular, jajaja.**

**Wolfy: no tenés que disculparte. Más allá de la compu hay una vida. Bueno, te quise dar el gusto con el yaoi, pero no puedo cumplir todo. Leí fics de Crash x Crunch en inglés que…asdadsdsadsada. Mi querida beta es también mi novia, que al principio no le gustaba el fanfic y ahora está hundida hasta las narices. Ya sé lo que va decir Crash. Va a ser algo así como: "¡Socorro! ¡Esta Shirubana es una depravada sexual!" jajaja. A Crash lo pinto con una ternura… y estoy planeando un doujinshi de este fanfic en el futuro con una amiga. Espero que sea pronto.**

**Ahora les recomiendo, mientras escucho No ****Surprise**** de ****Radiohead****, que lean el:**

**Capitulo siete**

**La mala idea de Crunch**

Neo mantuvo su promesa.

Neo estaba frente al espejo, vestido con un suéter marrón y pantalones negros. Estaba un poco pasado de moda y lo sabía. Pero ya no interesaba. Lo único que tenía en mente era acostarse con una de esas voluptuosas mujeres que trabajaban allí. Uso su teletransportador para ir directamente a la puerta del Moulin Cortex.

El Moulin Cortex era un club nocturno (aunque le gustaba más la expresión "Club de caballeros", sonaba más refinado) que al principio estuvo ubicado en Camberra, pero los problemas con la policía hizo que tuviera que mudarse a Ice Lab, donde los clientes cruzaban el mar para visitar el lugar. Y a Neo no le sorprendía. Las mujeres eran muy bellas.

Las luces del enorme cartel de neón iluminaban la nieve. El Moulin Cortex tenía forma de un enorme granero, ya que esa era la función de la edificación antes de que se estableciera el negocio.

Apenas entro, sintió el ambiente festivo. Las mesas al frente del escenario estaban repletos de hombres con aspecto idiotizado y no era para menos: Unas cinco chicas bailaban sensualmente en el escenario ubicado a un costado. Neo se adelantó hacia la barra donde una joven de unos veinte años preparaba bebidas

"Un whisky en las rocas" pidió Neo y la joven no se demoró en traerle su pedido.

Neo giro el taburete para ver mejor el escenario. No era un vulgar baile de _streap tease_. Claro que no. Era_ vodevil_. Neo no pudo menos que admirarlas al igual que los otros clientes. Una vez que terminara el espectáculo, iría a ver a una de las damas de compañía (Prostitutas era un palabra cerrada y vulgar para el científico) y lo pasaría en grande…

Unas manos se cerraron en torno de los hombros del doctor. Unas manos femeninas, suaves pero fuertes, con las largas uñas pintadas de bordó.

"Hasta que al fin te has dignado a aparecerte por aquí" dijo una voz fría. Neo suspiro fuertemente, sabiendo lo que ocurriría a continuación. Se giro en su butaca para mirarla:

"Iba a verte al terminar el espectáculo" se disculpó, mirando a la mujer. Aparentaba cincuenta años, pero Neo sabia que tenia sesenta y cinco. Era alta y delgada, de cabello color castaño dorado, que caía en una cascada enrulada por su espalda, y de ojos color ámbar. Su sonrisa escondía un reproche, estaba seguro de ello.

"No te creo" insistió la mujer ". No me llamas ni por teléfono hace más de una semana. Me podría estar muriendo y tu muy feliz de la vida ignorándome.

"Mama…"

"¡Nada de mama!" la mujer lo tironeo fuertemente de la oreja y lo llevo detrás de la barra, abrió una puerta y subió por las escaleras

"¡Ay, mama, me estas lastimando!" se quejo Neo, intentando zafarse de la mano que le tironeaba la oreja

"¡Ja! ¿Y ni siquiera se te ocurrió pensar como lastimas a tu madre con el abandono, no?"

Llegaron al despacho, de forma circular. No estuvo más que pocos segundos allí. Su madre abrió otra puerta, que hacía de vivienda. Recién al llegar al living su madre lo soltó.

"No tienes que actuar como si tuviera cinco años" le reprocho Neo, frotándose la oreja lastimada.

"Solo me preocupo. Estuviste una semana sin verme"

"Podrías haberme ido a visitar a casa, para variar"

"Ya me he ocupado gran parte de mi vida para cuidarte. Bien podrías ocupar tu tiempo conmigo, hijo desnaturalizado" se sentó en un sillón tapizado de bordó y su hijo la imita, sentándose a su lado.

"Mami, lo lamento ¿ok?" entrelazo sus manos con la de ella ". No era mi intención herirte."

La mujer le acaricio la cabeza con ternura

"Una madre perdona casi siempre los descuidos de sus hijos" se levantó del sillón y se acercó a un minibar. Se sirvió dos copas de vino y le alcanzo una a su hijo "¿Y qué me cuentas?"

Neo le conto el robo de su máquina por los hermanos Bandicoot, la transmutación humana que sufrieron y que Crash lo estaba chantajeando para devolverle la maquina.

"Bueno" suspiro la mujer ". Puedes agradecer que no te pidió dinero por la maquina, solo aprender a hablar."

Neo desvió la mirada, concentrándose en las pantallas de seguridad que abarcaban cada rincón del Moulin Cortex. No iba bien de dinero. La comisión del club nocturno alcanzaba para pagar el colegio de Nina, la comida y no mucho más. Y las expediciones para buscar cristales eran caras…

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron súbitamente. Sus ojos captaron algo en una de las pantallas. Sentados en una de las mesas, estaban nada más ni nada menos que Crash y Crunch Bandicoot. Había dos chicas que estaban con ellos. Antes de que Neo tuviese tiempo de creerle a sus ojos lo que estaba viendo, una de las mujeres se levanto, llevándose a Crash consigo.

"¡Pero pedazo de inconsciente!" gritó Neo, sin saber muy bien a cuál de los dos hermanos se dirigía, y se lanzó hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué sucede, hijo?" se oyó la voz preocupada de su madre

"Quédate aquí, madre. No te preocupes" y salió corriendo, dejando atrás a su perpleja progenitora.

* * *

La chica se llamaba Adelaide. Llevaba el cabello castaño hasta los hombros, con las puntas teñidas de violeta y de piel aceitunada. La otra chica se llamaba Fleur. De cabello largo y platinado, piel blanca como la luna y de unos delicados ojos celestes.

"Quiero que tengas cuidado con mi hermano" le dijo Crunch a Adelaide ". Es su primera vez. Además no sabe hablar, así que no esperes una conversación con el."

"No hay problema" la chica sonrió y tomó la mano de Crash "¿Vamos?"

Crash asintió con la cabeza. Estaba nervioso. Nunca había experimentado algo así. Tawna lo había dejado por no… satisfacerla en esa parte de la relación. Ahora estaba con Pinstripe, que seguramente si lo hacía.

Habían llegado hasta un pasillo que estaba a un costado del escenario. El pasillo estaba iluminado con luces rojas. La chica giro el picaporte de una puerta y entro. Crash se adentró también…

ZUM

Algo color amarillo paso zumbando por el costado de su cabeza. Crash miro hacia donde provenía el rayo y lo vio a Neo, con el arma en la mano. Al volver la cabeza hacia Adelaide, ella estaba tirada en la alfombra, con los ojos abiertos en par en par, sus manos contraídas como garras y las piernas apenas levantadas, síntomas inequívocos de una parálisis. Neo lo agarro de los hombros y lo obligo a girarse.

"¿Estas mal de la cabeza o qué?" le gritó, mientras lo empujaba hacia dentro de la habitación "¿Ibas a tener sexo con ella?"

Crash se sonrojo, pero estaba enojado. ¿Por qué le había hecho eso a Adelaide? Parecía buena persona.

"¡Eres menor de edad, por si no lo sabías! ¡Vas a meter en problemas a mi madre!" Neo lo seguía empujando, cada vez mas enojado. Crash ya lo había visto así muchas veces, pero esta vez lo había tomado por sorpresa. Y tal vez tenía algo de cierto en lo que decía. Tal vez no debía estar allí. Crunch lo había arrastrado hasta el Moulin Cortex, feliz porque al fin podría salir con una chica y había querido que Crash fuera con él, para que experimentara lo que era hacerle el amor a una mujer.

Crash tropezó con la cama y su espalda chocó con el suave colchón. Al parecer Neo tampoco se dio cuenta, porque también cayó encima de él. El menor se dio cuenta de que su pulso estaba acelerado y un fuego que le quemaba por dentro. Neo lo miraba, con una extraña confusión. Sentía ganas de tomar su rostro y besarlo…

"¡NEO!"

El grito de una mujer sobresaltó a ambos. Neo se separó con rapidez, con la cara blanca como un papel y Crash se incorporó en la cama

"¿COMO TE ATREVISTE A ATACAR A MI EMPLEADA?" le grito, con sus ojos ambarinos chispeantes de furia.

"¡El es menor!" chillo Neo, señalando con una mano temblorosa.

"No me importa, pero no tenias por que atacar a Adelaide. Niño, vuelve a tu mesa, espera a que tu hermano termine lo suyo y vete" agrego la mujer, mirándolo no con furia, sino con confusión y ¿ternura?

Crash asintió y se marcho rápidamente, dejando a Neo, a la matrona y a la mujer inconsciente detrás.

* * *

Veinte minutos después, Crunch salió del cuarto, bastante contento. Había hecho el amor como nunca y se sentía cansado. Se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba Crash y lo sorprendió dormido profundamente, con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos. Se dio cuenta de que Crash era tan solo un niño y que el Moulin no era el lugar para el pequeño. Teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo, lo alzo en brazos. Crash le rodeo inconscientemente la cintura con las piernas y se despertó a medias. Crunch le dio un rápido beso en los labios

"Duerme" Le dijo, acariciándole la cabeza. Crash bostezo y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y no tardo en volver a dormirse otra vez.


	8. El regreso de Nina

**Hola rayitos de sol!**

**Acá llueve y hace algo de frio. Aprovechando el feriado, termino de escribir el capitulo más largo hasta el momento. **

**Matrioska: era obvio lo del sueño. Lástima que Neo se quedo con las ganas**

**Ariia: soy re hinchapelotas con la ortografía, pero me suelo saltar los acentos. Las madres son así, los hijos siempre se olvidan de las madres y ellas siempre los perdonan**

**Wolfy: pensé que te iba a desilusionar. Es más: pensaba seriamente en un yaoi entre esos dos en un sueño de neo, pero gano lo tierno, me parece. ¿A qué te réferis con lo que no te imaginabas así a la mama de Neo? Y Crunch, la verdad, muy irresponsable de su parte.**

**Una acotación: SI NO VEO REVIEWS, NO ESCRIBO. Suena infantil, pero como le dije a Mama Shmi, si no veo reviews, es como si nadie lo leyera.**

**Escuchando In my head de**** Queen**** of de Stone**** Age**** (recomiendo escuchar esas canciones que pongo) lean el…**

**Capitulo ocho**

**El regreso de Nina**

Casi un mes había pasado desde aquel incidente en el Moulin Cortex. El calor en N. Sanity era cada vez mas aplastante, y el canto de las cigarras eran un chillido molesto para el no estuviera acostumbrado a oírlas. Pero Crash Bandicoot lo estaba y hasta lo disfrutaba. No así con Neo Cortex, que se mordía el labio cada vez que lo escuchaba, como un tic malsano

"Todavía no has aprendido a hablar" suspiró el científico, con una mirada calculadora ". Me pregunto si no lo estarás haciendo a propósito, para no devolverme la maquina."

Crash negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. El sol que entraba por la única ventana de la choza le arrancó reflejos dorados a su cabello. Tomo una lapicera y un papel y le garabateo unas palabras:

"_Lo intento, pero no me sale nada"_

Neo estrujó la nota y la arrojo a un rincón de la precaria vivienda. Por lo menos, había mejorado bastante su escritura, pero cuando de hablar se trataba, solo le salían balbuceos y apenas podía juntar dos letras en sus labios

"No lo intentas lo suf…" empezó a decir, pero un extraño pitido lo interrumpió. Saco su teléfono celular del bolsillo y lo desactivo sin siquiera mirarlo ". Solo es una alarma" se explico, ante la mirada curiosa de su alumno.

La alarma sonó tres veces más a lo largo de la clase y tres veces Neo la desactivó, con un gesto de fastidio. La tercera vez que Neo la apagó, Crash le pasó una nota por encima de la mesa

"_¿Por qué esta esa alarma puesta?"_

"No lo sé, debe ser una idiotez" le respondió con indiferencia. Crash volvió a tomar el papel y agrego unas palabras debajo de las primeras:

"_Debe ser algo importante, si tienes una alarma para hacértelo recordar."_

Neo suspiro, cansado y fastidiado

"No debe ser nada" dijo, pero la duda estaba implantada en sus ojos. Saco su celular y lo miro

"Solo dice: ir a buscar a Nina" recito, despreocupado. De pronto sus ojos castaños se abrieron como platos y su piel se volvió blanca como la luna ". Ir a buscar a Nina" repitió, como un robot, mirando la pantalla del celular "¡Ir a buscar a Nina!" dijo por tercera vez, preso del pánico y comenzó a guardar las cosas apresuradamente en su valija ". Tengo que irme. Mañana continuamos" presiono el botón para teletransportarse, pero no funcionaba, a pesar de que lo apretaba con fuerza una y otra vez ". No tengo batería" murmuro, desesperado ". Debería haber salido hace casi una hora y no puedo teletransportarme hacia mi laboratorio."

A Crash se le encogió el corazón al verlo tan abatido. Pero tenía una manera de llevarlo a Ice Lab. Una manera un poco lenta, pero llegaría. Tomo a Neo de la mano

"¿Q-que haces?" le preguntó Neo, confundido, mientras lo arrastraba afuera de la choza y corrían por la orilla del arroyo. Crash estaba habituado a correr por toda la isla, pero no el científico, quien se tropezaba con las raíces de los arboles de tanto en tanto. Después de correr diez minutos, llegaron a la playa. Crash se detuvo un momento al ver las lanchas flotando tranquilamente sobre el agua, puestas en hilera en el puerto. En eso habían cambiado los indígenas. Gracias a Coco, los indígenas habían adaptado sus rústicos botes y ahora eran una especie de lanchas de madera que usaban para visitar otras islas y comerciar con los otros pueblos indígenas.

Crash se subió sin dudar a la embarcación. Neo dudo un momento antes de subir él también y partir hacia Ice Lab. Desde allí, irían en dirigible hacia la Academia del Mal

Neo subió por el ascensor y fue derecho hacia su habitación. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar el regalo de Nina. Luego bajó hacia el primer piso y tomo dos cristales de energía. Al final salió a la intemperie helada, donde Crash lo esperaba, temblando como una hoja. No estaba precisamente vestido para la soportar el clima. Solo llevaba una remera amarilla lisa y unos jeans claros. El científico corrió rodeando el laboratorio hacia la parte de atrás donde estaba estacionado su dirigible.

A pesar de toda su tecnología al alcance de la mano, nunca había abandonado su dirigible. Lo había equipado y modernizado, pero nunca lo cambió por otro vehículo. Le tenía mucho cariño. Había partido en él para buscar cristales e incluso estaba orgulloso de haber escapado del temido Ejército Rojo en el dirigible, hacía muchos años.

Neo se sentó en la mullida silla giratoria para poner en marcha su dirigible. Solo cuando sintió el cuerpo de Crash impactar en la silla de acompañantes tomo real conciencia de que su enemigo estaba con él.

"Bájate" le ordenó, rechinando los dientes. Crash negó con la cabeza y se despatarró en el asiento, como si se preparara para un largo viaje. Y en verdad lo era. Además, si Nina estaba muy enojada, usaría a Crash como excusa para su tardanza. Al menos no todos los golpes estarían dirigidos hacia él. Asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa malvada.

"Bien. Quédate, pero no toques nada."

Crash mostró una sonrisa tan ancha como una autopista y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormirse una larga siesta.

Mientras el dirigible se alzaba hacia el cielo, el científico lamento que Crash aun no hablara. Los viajes en soledad le hacían evocar recuerdos que no quería. Lo hacía pensar en recuerdos buenos que ya no volverían jamás. Recuerdos buenos que se transformarían en un tiempo en una horrible pesadilla.

* * *

_El chico que estaba al frente suyo se llamaba Nicholas Gin, pero prefería que lo llamaran N. Gin. Era gordito, con el pelo anaranjado y ojos claros_

"_Solo estaremos nosotros dos y la recompensa es enorme" anuncio, mientras acariciaba la boca del jarro de cerveza. Sus dedos rechonchos pasaban por el borde haciendo un curioso sonido ". Tenemos probabilidades de ganar y convertirnos en multimillonarios. O fallar completamente y terminar en prisión largo tiempo. La empresa está hasta el cuello de operaciones ilegales secretísimas, pero sé que se tratan de estafas a inversores a los que seguramente puedan acallar. Lo que tenemos que hacer es no solo robarle… sino que no vuelva a recuperarse jamás. Lo estoy teniendo hace meses bajo vigilancia ¿Alguna pregunta?"_

_Neo, que en ese entonces tenía veinte años, le había hecho varias preguntas, especialmente en torno a la cantidad exacta de dinero que había en el banco. Las palabras "mucho dinero" habían sido exactamente como tirar una vaca herida a un estanque lleno de tiburones. La pregunta que quería hacerle realmente en medio del club nocturno repleto de gente en el Moulin Cortex era:" ¿Por qué quería destruir la empresa?" pero se mordió el labio justo a tiempo. En realidad lo sabía, pero se pregunto si la vida de N. Gin había sido tan mala para querer vengarse de esa manera._

"_Bueno, si ya no hay nada más que agregar, te veo el martes a la noche"_

_N. Gin era un chico que había conocido en el colegio de Madame Amberley. Neo era dos años mayor que el e iba a clases distintas, así que solo se veían en los descansos. Aun así, se habían hecho amigos. Y N. Gin sabía que la situación económica de Neo era precaria. Gracias a las buenas notas que tenía en la universidad, tenía una beca que Amberley le había dado a regañadientes. Pero no era suficiente, le había dicho a N. Gin, que recién había terminado el secundario. Lo que tenia más a mano era trabajar con su madre en el Moulin Cortex, con un sueldo de mierda que apenas le alcanzaría para pagar la matrícula y el alquiler en el mugroso departamento en Camberra. O unirse a alguna banda mafiosa. Pero no quería volverse con su madre, más que nada porque tenía orgullo._

"_¿Te gustaría ganar millones de dólares en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?" le preguntó N. Gin, una vez que Neo le había platicado sus penas_

_Neo se acomodó un mechón de pelo negro y sonrió tristemente_

"_¿A qué secta religiosa tengo que ayudar?"_

"_A ninguna. Se trata de un robo a una importante empresa" respondió N. Gin ". Pero te advierto que el dueño es un malnacido."_

"_¿Quién es?"_

"_Mi padre."_

"_Ah, ya lo entiendo."_

"_Mira, está metido en operaciones ilegales. Un estafador. No es la persona más amada del mundo."_

"_Me lo imagino" musito Neo._

"_El trabaja en una empresa que se dedica a promocionar inversiones bancarias. Ha estafado a varios inversores y nunca lo han pescado. Tiene cuatro cuentas con sumas elevadísimas de dinero. Pero esas personas no existen ¿Entiendes?"_

_Neo asintió con la cabeza y sintió pisar terreno más firme._

"_Nunca voy a invertir en nada" manifestó._

_N. Gin se rio con ganas_

"_Le he tenido miedo a los bancos después de enterarme de eso" dijo y ambos rieron "¿Lo aceptas?"_

"_Claro. Cuenta conmigo."_

_Y ahí estaba, dos semanas después reunidos en el Moulin Cortex, planeando el golpe. N. Gin dijo que tenía que irse y Neo lo vio marcharse. Repaso mentalmente la conversación y decidió que realmente valía la pena. Desde chico deseaba inventar una máquina capaz de evolucionar a los animales en seres antropomorfos y otra máquina para controlar sus mentes. Y necesitaba mucho dinero para ello. Estaba metido en sus ensoñaciones, cuando una voz de mujer, ligeramente grave, le pregunto:_

"_¿le puedo tomar el pedido, señor?"_

"_Si, una cerveza" respondió Neo y se dio vuelta para mirar a la mujer más hermosa que Neo haya visto en su vida. Sublime, de estatura media. Cabello castaño rojizo hasta los hombros, tez clara. Vestía con el uniforme de camarera: camisa blanca manga corta, un chaleco azul eléctrico, falda corta de color negro azabache y un delantal blanco que cubría casi toda la falda. Y unas piernas espectaculares._

_Ella tomó el pedido en un bloc de notas y sonrió. Cuando se dio vuelta, la luces del techo reflejaron su cabello adornado con un sombrerito con orejas de gato._

_Neo suspiro. La chica era hermosa y tal vez tendría la oportunidad de intercambiar unas palabras amables al menos. No quería que pensara que era un degenerado más de la clientela. No se quería hacer ilusiones. Las chicas huían de él como la peste y una mujer así debería tener novio o pretendiente al menos. Pero hoy se sentía animado por el robo que estaba planeando y quizás podría intentarlo._

_Ella volvió cinco minutos más tarde, con una bandeja plateado con una botella de cerveza Victoria__ Bitter__ y un__ chop__. Era realmente la encarnación de la belleza._

"_Su pedido" exclamo la chica, sonriendo._

"_Gracias" asintió Neo._

"_¿Necesita algo mas, señor?"_

"_Llámame Neo" le dijo, mientras la chica dejaba en la mesa la cerveza y el__ chop_

"_¿Necesita algo mas, Neo?"_

_Por mucho que quisiera, no tenía otra excusa._

"_No, gracias."_

_Ella se dio vuelta y se marcho. El se quedo admirando su espalda mientras se alejaba. Fue por eso que presencio la escena._

_Al pasar al lado de una mesa ocupada por un hombre de unos cuarenta años con gabardina negra, la tomo bruscamente de la muñeca. No pudo escuchar lo que decía, pero por el rostro furioso de la chica y por conocer bien a los tipos de clientes que frecuentaban el Moulin Cortex, era una proposición indecente, sin asomo de duda._

_Neo se levanto bruscamente y caminó entre las mesas y las personas que buscaban una mesa libre. En segundos llego hacia ellos._

"_Está molestando a la chica" espetó._

_El tipo lo miro con desdén._

"_No te metas en lo que no te importa, mocoso."_

_Fue suficiente. Neo saco su arma de la funda enganchada a su pantalón y le apunto entre medio de los ojos._

"_Deme un motivo más y juro que le frio el cerebro."_

_El hombre enfocó sus ojos en la enorme arma plateada, con el cañón en forma de resorte con una luz verde fosforescente parpadeante. Soltó a la camarera, se levantó de la mesa y se alejó como si recordara súbitamente que tenía una cita que había olvidado._

"_¿Estás bien?" le preguntó a la chica_

_Ella esforzó una sonrisa_

"_SI."_

_Neo la llevo hasta su mesa, donde ambos se sentaron_

"_¿Eres nueva aquí?" le pregunto Neo, con el fin de distraerla._

"_Si, empecé la semana pasada. Mi amiga trabajaba aquí antes y contactó a la dueña para que me tomara. Necesito dinero para estudiar, así que…" suspiró profundamente y se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja._

"_Te entiendo" asintió él, con la mano agarrada al chop, pero sin tomarlo "¿Tu amiga es compañera tuya de la universidad?"_

"_Si, y mi novio también. Aunque no le hace muy feliz la idea que trabaje aquí."_

_Novio. Era normal que una chica así tuviese dueño. La vida era cruel_

"_¿Y qué me dices tú?" inquirió ella._

"_Estudio biotecnología en la Australian National University" mintió. Era cierto la carrera que estudiaba, pero no la institución ". Por cierto, me llamo Neo Cortex."_

"_Yo soy Charlotte Morrison. Espera… tu eres…"_

"_Soy el hijo de Emily Cortex, la dueña de este lugar. Así que no te preocupes. Le explicaré todo a ella más tarde" Neo sonrió._

"_¿Sueles salvar camareras en problemas?" pregunto Charlotte, con una sonrisita débil que le gusto muchísimo._

"_La verdad, no" admitió ". Pero a veces estos tipos dan asco. No se conforman con las damas de compañía y se ponen a molestar a las bailarinas o a las camareras. Es repugnante. ¿Quieres una cerveza? Yo pago. Y no te preocupes por el trabajo. Yo hablare con mi madre después."_

"_Está bien" asintió ella._

_Parte de la noche la pasaron hablando. Resultaba que Charlotte y su novio estaban peleados. Era un celoso sin remedio que se creía el marido. Le había prohibido trabajar en el Moulin Cortex, cosa que solo provocó que ella se empecinara en trabajar._

"_Siempre fui una mujer libre, Neo" le dijo ". Yo opino que podemos estar juntos, pero sin asfixiar al otro, sino nos terminaremos arrancándonos los ojos. Nunca perderé mi independencia. Jamás"_

_Neo estiro la mano sobre la mesa y tomo la de ella._

"_De todas maneras, si no lo entiende, mándalo al diablo" murmuró ". Tranquilízate. Todo marchara bien."_

_Pero como se comprobó más adelante, aquello solo era el principio de una pesadilla. Lo peor no tardaría en llegar._

* * *

La silueta del colegio de Madame Amberley se dibujo a la distancia. Neo casi rezaba internamente para que Nina estuviera bien y no estuviera tan enojada como para mandarlo a volar de un puñetazo. Crash se había despertado y miraba por la ventanilla con curiosidad infantil. Neo activó un botón y una plataforma metálica salió desde debajo de la puerta del dirigible y bajó con una cuerda en la mano, para atar el dirigible a un enorme árbol. Al terminar de atarlo, se giró hacia el portón negro que marcaba la entrada del colegio. Y, en medio del portón, sentada en una valija mirándolo con ojos asesinos, se encontraba Nina Cortex, quien se levanto rápidamente.

Nina ya no era una niña. Aunque era bajita, se notaba que era un adolescente. Delgada, de cabeza un poco grande, piel blanca, de cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos del mismo color. Unos ojos negros como el plumaje de un cuervo que miraban directamente a Neo, con ganas de descuartizarlo vivo

"¡Nina!" exclamo acercándose hacia ella, con una ancha sonrisa

"Tienes diez segundos para darme un motivo para haber llegado casi una hora tarde o me quedo con un tío menos"

"¡No fue mi culpa, fue culpa de Crash! ¡Ese marsupial estúpido me distrajo!"

Como reforzando la respuesta, escuchó crujir la grava detrás de él y lo vio a Crash, con una sonrisita tímida, acercándose

"¿Quién es ese?" pregunto Nina

"El marsupial idiota" respondió Neo

Nina soltó una carcajada

"Inventa una excusa mejor, tío."

Crash pareció ofendido que no le creyeran. Tomo la cuerda negra alrededor de su cuello y saco el dije de Aku-Aku. Nina lo observo con los ojos muy abiertos

"Coco me robo el Evolvo" explicó Neo ", modificó la maquina y se transformaron los tres en humanos. Ahora Crash me prometió devolvérmela si le enseño a hablar"

Nina seguía mirando a Crash de una manera que a Neo no le gusto. Era una mirada que reservaba para un animalito especialmente lindo y tierno. Y no se equivoco. Nina de repente abrazo a Crash muy fuerte.

"¡Ay, pero si es súper tierno!" dijo, pegando su mejilla a la del chico ". Es lo más tierno que vi en mi vida. Me lo llevaría a casa conmigo y todo."

Neo se sintió enrojecer de ira. Pero Crash parecía ponerse azul por el abrazo de Nina, que lo hizo recordar macabramente a Elmyra Duff.

"Aaaaayyyyy" se quejaba Crash, pataleando para zafarse. Nina lo escuchó y se separó como si quemara, con el rostro más pálido de lo habitual.

"Lo siento" murmuro ella ". Se me olvida a veces" agregó, mirándose las manos robóticas.

Una vez más, Neo sintió culpabilidad. Lo de Nina había sido un accidente estúpido y maldito por el cual había perdido las dos manos cuando era pequeña.

"Subamos" dijo Neo alegremente, mientras tomaba la valija de Nina y se subía a la plataforma.

Minutos después, el dirigible emprendía su viaje de vuelta hacia Ice Lab. Nina se sentó en la silla que ocupaba Crash y el ex marsupial se acostó en la única cama que había en el dirigible, situado en el fondo y se acurruco para dormir.

"No es normal que duerma tanto" murmuro Neo, mirándolo por encima del hombro.

"Es tierno" respondió Nina, acomodándose en la silla.

"Ya no es un animal. Es un adolescente."

"¿Y?"

"Un adolescente hormonado. Y tú también lo eres"

"No voy a acostarme con él, solo dije que era tierno"

"¡Nina!"

"Y si me llamaste adolescente hormonada…"

"¿Eres virgen, verdad?"

Nina lo miro en silencio, con una sonrisita picara.

"Voy a matar a cualquier persona de sexo masculino que encuentre en el colegio" proclamo Neo sombríamente.

Nina rio y lo abrazo. A diferencia de Crash, ella poso suavemente sus manos en la espalda, casi sin tocarlo.

"Lamento haber llegado tarde, nena" musito Neo en el oído de Nina. Se separo y saco su regalo debajo del asiento.

Nina lo tomo con una sonrisa. Desde primer grado, cada vez que volvía de la academia, Neo siempre le compraba algo. Al romper el envoltorio, desplego la remera de Parkway Drive. Tenía estampado un enorme dibujo de una serpiente devorándose a un cuervo.

"Gracias, tío. Eres el mejor"

Hablaron casi todo el viaje de temas trascendentales. Neo estaba feliz como nunca. Nina estaba de regreso por tres meses. Incluso tenía planeada dos semanas en Hawaii, solo para los dos. Cuando llegaron a Ice Lab, Nina estaba muy cansada y se le cerraban los parpados. Despertó a Crash y bajaron de a uno por la plataforma voladora.

"¡Voy a ir a tu clase la próxima vez!" le grito Nina, mientras Crash se alejaba en la lancha bajo un cielo que se tornaba oscuro.

Nina fue directamente a su dormitorio para sacarse el uniforme y ponerse el pijama. Cuando Neo se acerco, Nina ya se metía en la cama.

"Me alegro que estés aquí, princesa" murmuro, pasándole la mano tiernamente por el cabello.

"Mañana vamos a ver a la abuela para que me lo corte".

"¡Pero te queda hermoso!"

"Me gusta tenerlo corto".

Neo suspiro resignado.

"De acuerdo. Buenas noches, nena."

"Buenas noches, tío."

Neo cerro suavemente la puerta tras de sí. La casa no volvería a estar vacía.


	9. La renuncia de Neo

**Hola, bichitos!**

**Perdón por la tardanza, este capítulo me costó. Entre eso, mi dieta que no funciona y el día de la madre que es mañana y no tener una madre al cual decirle "feliz día"**

**Este capítulo va para ella**

**Wolfy: niña pervertida, espero poder cumplir con tus expectativas. Yo también participare en el festín y me lo voy a comer vivo, jajá.**

**Tiburi: te doy mi bienvenida a fanfiction y me alegra ver que te guste. Espero pronto tus reviews.**

**Acá, escuchando Castillo de piedra, del grupo Almendra, lean este capitulo**

**Pd: el próximo año, hare un fanfic de Alf, el extraterrestre. Opinen al respecto, please**

**Capitulo nueve**

**La renuncia de Neo**

Iba a llover.

Hacía cinco días que Nina había llegado de la Academia del Mal de Madame Amberley y desde hacía cinco días que la tormenta de verano amenazaba desatarse sobre las islas. Ese día, muy temprano, las nubes comenzaron a concentrarse. Los indígenas que estaban encargados de comerciar lo sabían y no creyeron conveniente zarpar, a riesgo de que una tormenta terminara haciéndoles perder las mercaderías, las embarcaciones o sus propias vidas

Neo Cortex no le había prestado atención al clima ni mucho menos. Estaba tomando su café con tostadas y mermelada de frambuesa, pero esta vez Nina lo acompañaba en la cocina. Desayunaba un bol de cereal con leche, mientras miraba unos apuntes de Química Maligna apoyado sobre la barra desayunadora donde estaban sentados.

"Estas en vacaciones, nena" murmuro Neo, mordiendo una tostada.

"Pero los profesores me mandaron tarea, tío" protestó Nina.

"Es verdad, pero espera a terminar de desayunar al menos".

Nina soltó un resoplido y cerró su cuaderno universitario con el dibujo de un cuervo demoniaco. Miro atentamente y Neo y comenzó a reírse.

"¿Qué pasa?" le espeto Neo.

"La abuela te retaría por comer un desayuno tan pobre".

"Bueno, no tiene por que enterarse".

Nina echó un vistazo al reloj de la cocina

"Se te hace tarde" anuncio. Neo suspiro con resignación y hastío. Se levanto y abrazo tiernamente a su sobrina.

"Cuídate. Y no quiero encontrarme la casa hecha un chiquero. Y no salgas de aquí hasta que regrese."

Nina hizo un gesto de okey con la mano. Neo dudaba que cumpliera la última parte, pero no le quedaba otra opción. Fijo las coordenadas en su cinturón.

"Mándale saludos a Crashie" le dijo Nina con una sonrisa. A Neo se le paralizo el movimiento de sus dedos

"¿Crashie? ¿Llamaste Crashie a esa bola de pelo? ¡Es mi peor enemigo, por si no te acuerdas!"

"Si… ¡pero es súper lindo y tierno!"

Lo había dicho como si eso zanjara la cuestión. Casi todos los buenos eran guapos. Así nunca sería una malvada. Prefirió no discutir.

"Cuídate" gruñó y se teletransportó a N. Sanity.

Crash estaba sentado en el pilar, tomando un vaso de algo que probablemente era jugo de wumpa. Neo se sorprendía que tuviera ganas de levantarse tan temprano. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, muy poco sabia de él.

Al subir las escaleras, noto algo extraño. Crash parecía nervioso. Evitaba mirarlo a los ojos mientras se levantaba y ocupaba su lugar en la silla. Neo pensó por un momento en ignorarlo, pero tenía la extraña sensación que algo tenía que ver con él. Se retorcía las manos, mientras miraba para todos lados

"¿Qué?" gruño Neo, apoyando su valija en el sueño.

Como era de esperarse, Crash no pronuncio ni una silaba, pero ni siquiera intento usar el anotador para expresarse.

"Ya, suéltalo" Neo lo miraba fijamente.

Crash se balanceo de atrás hacia adelante, bajando la cabeza lo suficiente para que no pudiera ver sus ojos

"Ehhh…" vocalizó, en voz muy baja.

"¡Dilo ya!" se exaspero el científico. Pero luego comenzó a tener miedo ¿Y si se trataba de…?

"¿Tiene algo que ver con mi maquina? ¿Le sucedió algo?"

Crash tomó el lápiz, pero la mano le temblaba, así que lo soltó. Hizo un gesto con los brazos, como si se pusiera un sombrero invisible

"Mi maquina".

Crash asintió y luego hizo un ademan con una mano, como si imitara una araña. Al ver que Neo parecía no entender, con esa misma mano agarro el anotador y lo escondió debajo de la mesa

"¿ROBADO?" grito, haciendo que Crash se replegara en su asiento "¿Quién?"

Crash, temblando violentamente, hizo un gesto de disparar con los dedos. No necesitaba ser un genio malvado para saber a quién se refería

"Pinstripe" murmuro, con la voz cargada de odio. El Evolvo era el trabajo de toda su vida y estaba a manos de un mafioso ". Ya no tienes mi maquina, Crash, así que no tengo porque seguir enseñándote" se levantó de golpe, tomó su valija y bajó por las escaleras hacia el exterior. Cuando se disponía a tocar su cinturón, Crash lo tomo con fuerza del brazo.

"Suéltame, marsupial idiota" le dijo, intentando zafarse. Pero Crash era fuerte y se mantenía firme, con un gemido lastimero, como si quisiera pedirle perdón. No le importo. Solo quería irse, irse a su laboratorio y pensar cómo recuperar su máquina. Pero Crash le impedía tocar el botón, así que no lo pensó dos veces. Con la mano libre saco su arma y le disparo a Crash en el estomago.

El ex marsupial lo soltó, su cuerpo se sacudió con violencia y cayó al suelo. Sin perder un minuto más de tiempo, se teletransportó a su laboratorio.

Lo primero que lo recibió fue el sonido de la música de Black Sabbath proveniente del cuarto de Nina. Con un suspiro, Neo fue hacia donde estaba la adolescente.

"¡Tío! ¿Por qué viniste tan temprano?" pregunto ella, dejando de bailar como una loca, para acercarse a el

"No voy a perder mi tiempo con ese marsupial" gruño Neo, apagando la música y sentándose en la cama ". Pinstripe robo el Evolvo. No vale la pena perder el tiempo con ese imbécil"

Nina se sentó al lado de Neo y le palmeó suavemente el hombro

"Pues… iremos con el N- Team a buscarlo" sonrió Nina ". No vamos a dejar esto así como así. Le partiremos la mandarina en gajos."

A Neo le parecía buena idea, pero no quiso ni oír hablar de que Nina fuera. Le dijo que se quedara en la casa de su abuela y que no se le ocurriera ir a la parte del negocio. Nina protesto:

"¡Pero he ido contigo a las expediciones cuando era pequeña!"

"Eso era antes, era más irresponsable. Ahora quiero mantenerte a salvo. Quiero que seas la futura dueña del imperio Cortex"

"Pero…"

"Si ese loco de la metralleta llega a lastimarte…"

"Bueno, bueno" interrumpió Nina, ligeramente fastidiada ". Ve tranquilo, yo me quedo con la abuela"

Neo se tranquilizo. En tres ocasiones Nina había estado a punto de morir. Una había sido cuando había perdido sus manos, otra en una expedición para buscar cristales y otra cuando Nega Crash la había secuestrado. Mientras el viviera, cuidaría que Nina no pusiera en peligro su vida. Su sobrina se acerco unos pasos a la ventana de su cuarto y murmuro:

"Está nevando".

* * *

Neo, Gin, Nitrus Brio y Nefarious Tropy estaban dentro del dirigible, yendo a la fábrica de robots de Pinstripe ubicado en Melbourne, Australia la nevada había sido dejada atrás y lo reemplazaba una lluvia tropical, por lo que manejaba con cuidado. Neo había ido tan pronto como pudo hacia la casa de Tropy para contarle la situación y el viajero del tiempo acepto ir a acompañarlo con todo el equipo, pero no se libro de los retos.

"Tendrías que haberme avisado a mi cuando el Evolvo fue robado" lo reprendió Nefarious, sentado en la silla de copiloto ". Aun no puedo creer que Coco y Crunch haya cometido semejante locura."

"Crash me explicó que Coco quería encajar" le explicó Neo, con la mirada fija al frente

Nefarious quedó en silencio un momento y luego soltó:

"Pues que chica más tonta"

Neo giro la cabeza hacia su jefe, quien estaba quieto como una estatua.

"El hombre es perverso y egoísta por naturaleza. Lo único que le importa es salvar su pellejo y dominar a los demás. Si no fuera por la sociedad, hace mucho que nos habríamos destruido."

"¿Y por qué hay buenos entonces?" preguntó N. Gin, dejando un momento el juego de cartas con Nitrus Brio.

"Principalmente por la religión" respondió Tropy, girando la cabeza hacia él ". Si eres bueno, te vas al cielo. Y eres malo, te quemas en el infierno. Desde muy pequeño te enseñan eso. Es una especie de freno para la naturaleza humana."

"Pero no es lo único" intervino Nitrus ". También depende de la crianza. No comparto tu opinión. Yo creo que el sistema está corrompido. El poder te enloquece y haces lo que se te plazca, sin ninguna limitación."

"También puede ser genético" se metió Neo ". Mi padre era malvado y yo también lo soy. Es más fácil aceptar lo de Nitrus que lo tuyo, Nefarious."

Nefarious se paso una mano por el cabello castaño, intentando pensar.

"El mundo funciona como funciona porque la mayoría de la gente es malvada o corruptible. Solo el veinticinco por ciento de la humanidad es buena".

"Yo creo que hay tres clases de personas" argumentó Nitrus ": unos son buenos, otros son malos y otros son buenos o malos dependiendo de la circunstancias…"

"Llegamos" anuncio Neo, interrumpiendo toda charla filosófica.

* * *

Tres horas después, Neo volvía con su querido rayo Evolvo. Resulta que Pinstripe había usado la máquina para sí mismo y los resultados habían sido favorecedores. Y si bien ya no necesitaba la maquina, no pensaba devolverla a su dueño. Le había costado mucho dinero que había sacado de los ahorros del N- Team. Tropy no parecía muy feliz por haber perdido buena parte del dinero del equipo.

"Si me lo hubieras dicho…"

"Bueno, bueno ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué me clave un puñal en el pecho?" soltó Neo, aun abrazando a su invento.

Tropy no dijo nada. Miro hacia otro lado

"Bueno, al menos me has hecho caso al advertirte que no atacaras a los Bandicoots. Pero estabas en todo tu derecho de convertirlos en puré. Mi pregunta es: ¿Por qué no los atacaste?"

Neo pensó inconscientemente en los sueños húmedos que tenia con Crash algunas veces y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Desgraciadamente para el científico, Tropy lo noto.

"Ya veo "murmuró el viajero del tiempo y entrelazo sus manos por detrás de la cabeza.

"¿Cómo _ya veo_?" pregunto Neo, irritado.

"Mira que en el reglamento esta especificado sobre la relación del héroe y el villano. En una parte habla sobre la prohibición del acto carnal…"

Neo se puso tan rojo como la luz de un semáforo

"¿Pero eres idiota o qué?" chilló Neo, ignorando las risas de Nitrus y N. Gin detrás de él "¡Soy hetero, por amor de Dios!"

Tropy lo miro fijamente

"No te culpo. Ahora es un adolescente bastante atractivo, debo admitirlo y cualquier mujer u hombre perdería la cabeza en una noche de desborde hormonal"

Neo le sostuvo la mirada, furioso ¿También veía atractivo a Crash?... Espera, ¿Había dicho _también_?

"Pero debo advertirte que no tolerare esto en mi equipo, por muchos años de amistad que tengamos" continuo Tropy, mirándolo severamente. Luego, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y rodeo a Neo por los hombros con fuerza ". Pero olvidemos esto. Solo quiero que sepas algo: el trato sigue en pie. No puedes atacar a los Bandicoots."

Neo asintió firmemente y se dejo abrazar. Estuvo a punto de lanzar una carcajada. Tropy había sido un _bully_ en el colegio. No uno cualquiera, sino su _bully_ y el de N Gin. Y ahora eran buenos amigos. La vida daba tantas vueltas, que uno podía salir mareado y apenas recordando su identidad.

Su laboratorio se comenzó a distinguir en el horizonte. Ya era pasado el mediodía y todavía llovía, pero con menos intensidad. Nitrus fue el primero en bajar, se acercó a la orilla del agua, saco una botella de vidrio llena de un liquido verdoso, se tomo parte de su contenido en un trago y se arrojo al agua helada. Nada fuera de lo normal. N. Gin tenía su acorazado anclado cerca de allí y se fue caminando. Tropy se quedo un momento más en el dirigible.

"Me pasare un día de estos para ver a Nina" dijo Tropy, con un tono nostálgico ". Hace mucho que no la veo".

"No tengo problema. Ahora está en casa de mi madre".

"Ah, esta con Emily. Tu madre es una mujer maravillosa" comento, con un tonito que a él no le gusto para nada.

"Aléjate de mi madre, Nefarious" le advirtió.

"¿Qué tiene de malo? Es una mujer divorciada, exitosa y muy hermosa".

"Lo malo de todo eso es que es mi madre. Sé que vas a verla a veces".

"Si, le visito cada tanto y charlamos. Es una mujer grande, Neo. Déjala tranquila, que puede cuidarse sola"

Neo suspiro fastidiado y Tropy ajusto su reloj de pulsera. Toco un par de botones y se desvaneció ante los ojos de Neo.

* * *

_Neo abrió los ojos. Su cuarto estaba sumido en la semioscuridad. Pero aun así pudo ver a alguien parado a los pies de la cama. Por un instante pensó que era Nina, pero no lo era. Distinguió el cabello castaño rojizo y, cuando se acerco hacia él, percibió el brillo verde de sus ojos._

"_¿Crash?" pregunto, confundido._

_No dijo nada, pero sabía que era él. El ex marsupial se sentó de rodillas en la cama y se desabrochó los botones de su camisa manga corta. La sorpresa le impidió frenarlo. Y a frenarse a el mismo. Lo tomo de la cintura y cubrió de besos apasionados por todo su pecho. Los gemidos de Crash apenas se oían, pero eran suficientes para encenderlo. Le chupo el pezón derecho, mientras Crash le acariciaba el poco pelo que tenia, gimiendo un poco más fuerte. Neo se separó de él un poco para luego lamerle el abdomen como si fuera la droga más adictiva del mundo. Mientras lo hacía, Neo le bajaba el pantalón con una sola mano, sintiendo como Crash arqueaba la espalda de placer y al mismo tiempo le servía para terminar de bajarle el pantalón. Su miembro estaba erguido, exclamando atención casi a gritos. Neo comenzó a masturbarlo, mirando fijamente el rostro de Crash que cerraba los ojos y entreabría los labios, respirando entrecortadamente. Así quería verlo, sometido a su voluntad. Ya que no podía destruirlo ni vencerlo, al menos lo dominaría en la cama. Lo haría suyo de una manera brutal hasta que se quedara sin aire y sin fuerzas para poder moverse._

_Lo dio vuelta bruscamente, obligándolo a quedarse en cuatro patas arriba de la cama. No tendría compasión con el ex marsupial, absolutamente ninguna. Pero aun así no pudo evitar acariciarle tiernamente la espalda unos instantes, antes de tomarlo de la cintura y penetrarlo de una solo vez._

_Crash soltó un grito de dolor. Neo sonrió como psicópata y comenzó a moverse de una manera bestial, ignorando la extraña sensación en su pecho, como si súbitamente se le encogiera el corazón._

_Y no sabía por qué._

_Pero mentía. La sabía._

_Solo que no lo confesaría._

_Ni en sus sueños._

* * *

Neo se despertó muy tarde. El sueño que había tenido lo había dejado agotado. Se había planteado en llamar a su psicólogo, pero decidió que no quería sentarse y explicarle todo lo que le pasaba. Ni el mismo lo entendía.

Nina entro en la habitación en ese momento. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y unos jeans y llevaba el cabello mojado. Eso significaba que ella recién había regresado de algún lado.

"¿De dónde vienes?" le preguntó soñoliento.

Nina se acerco tímidamente. Eso no significaba nada bueno.

"De N. Sanity"

Tal como sospechaba, nada bueno.

"Fuiste a buscar al marsupial" no era una pregunta.

"Si. Y esta muy enfermo, tío. Parece que tiene gripe o pulmonía, no lo sé. Pero está muy mal".

"No me interesa" respondió Neo, levantándose de la cama, aunque sintió una extraña sacudida en el estomago "¿Cómo te enteraste?"

"Nunca había ido, así que use tu teletransportador con las coordenadas" dijo, con indiferencia ". Es un lugar hermoso. Luego me acerque a una de las ventanas y lo vi acostado en la cama, con un paño mojado en la cabeza. Estaba muy pálido. El me vio, escribió una nota y me la mostro. Decía que estaba con fiebre y tenía que estar acostado. Que estuvo mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia"

Neo recordó que había paralizado a Crash justo antes de que lloviera. Sintió una punzada extraña en el pecho que no pudo identificar.

"El ya no es mi alumno y ya tengo mi maquina. No sé qué te pase con el marsupial idiota, pero recuerda que es mi enemigo y, por ende, el tuyo también. Eres una malvada, compórtate como tal."

Nina en ese momento lo miro como si quisiera decirle algo, pero no lo hizo. Bajo la mirada.

"Sinceramente, lo único que recuerdo de él, es que me salvo la vida" dijo Nina.

Neo resoplo, pero no dijo nada

"Y vine a pedirte ayuda, porque eres medico y lo puedes curar"

"Ni se te ocurra ¿Por qué querría curarlo yo?"

"Porque estas violando el juramento hipocrático."

Neo se quedo de piedra. Recordaba haber dado a regañadientes ese juramento al recibirse. Y uno de los puntos decía que tendría que curar a cualquiera que solicitara su ayuda.

"Pero ellos no quieren mi ayuda" ataco Neo.

Nina sonrió maliciosamente.

"Pero yo sí".


	10. El corazon de Neo

**Hola corazones!**

**Tuve semana complicada. Acabo de renunciar a mi trabajo, después de un año y tres meses. Ahora tengo uno nuevo. Debería haber empezado hoy, pero hay un temporal muy fuerte en buenos aires y tuve que quedarme**

**Wolfy: que haces despierta a las 4 de la mañana? Vaya a dormir, en nombre de la patria mexicana, caramba! Si te gusta el drama, anda preparando pañuelos para leer este fic, jeje. ¿Qué es actitud seme? Ya veo que sos fan del anime. Me parece que significa culpa. Necesita que le bajen la caña, como decimos acá, al pobre Neo, que hace años que no prueba nada. ¿Y qué cuernos significa ikeeer? El de Alf no es yaoi, aviso. Quizás en mensaje privado te lo cuente.**

**Escuchando Fuera de control, de No te va gustar, les digo que lean el….**

**Capitulo diez**

**El corazón de Neo**

"Lo he meditado mucho, Neo. Pero ignorar el hecho de que Crash esté enfermo y que tengas el rol de médico, es como si lo atacaras. Lo siento, pero Nina tiene razón. Ah, y dile a Nina que iré a visitarla en cuanto pueda."

Ese fue el resumen de la conversación entre Neo Cortex y Nefarious Tropy. Y a raíz de esa conversación telefónica, Nina y el estaban caminando por la isla N. Sanity, bajo el sol que parecía creado para el infierno. Nina le llevaba su portafolios de médico, que solo había usado para curar a miembros de su equipo. La niña llevaba la remera que le había regalado y le había dibujado una leve sonrisa en el viejo científico.

"¿Falta mucho?" pregunto Nina, secándose el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo

"Ya estaría de regreso de no ser porque insististe venir conmigo" le reprocho Neo, abanicándose con la mano.

"Es que quería asegurarme de que no te pasara nada. Los hermanos de Crash podrían enojarse y lastimarte."

"¿Te gusta Crash?" le pregunto de golpe.

Nina detuvo su marcha y lo miro, sorprendida.

"No, claro que no. Solo me parece tierno, nada más. Me dan ganas de protegerlo."

"Es que… yo creía que te gustaba…"

Nina sacudió la cabeza negativamente

"Es simpático y tierno, pero no lo quiero de esa manera."

Neo suspiro aliviado, pero no estaba del todo tranquilo. Siguieron caminando por la selva, atentos a cualquier sonido de peligro, pero no sucedió nada. Sin ningún inconveniente llegaron, pero, cuando pudieron divisar la casa de Crash, Neo se detuvo en seco.

"Creo que es una mala idea, Nina" dijo, ya pegando la media vuelta para irse.

"Pero me dijiste…"

"¡Tropy piensa así, pero el Sindicato del Mal seguramente no! ¡No quiero que esto llegue a oídos de alguien que no debería!"

La puerta de la casa se abrió en ese momento. Nina y Neo se ocultaron entre los frondosos árboles. Un indígena salió por la puerta. Llevaba una máscara de madera muy adornada que cubría su rostro. Se alejó en dirección contraria de donde estaban escondidos.

"Creo que es un medico brujo" comento Nina.

Neo sintió una oleada de furia ¿Un medico brujo? ¿Teniéndolo a él, que era médico cirujano? Era una infamia que Coco prefiriera métodos tan poco científicos.

"Deben confiar en la medicina indígena" continuo Nina ". ¿Medicina de universidad? Ese brujo seguramente le dijo a Coco que un espíritu malo poseyó a su hermano o algo así y esa tonta le creyó. Bueno, ya está recibiendo ayuda médica, así que…"

"_¡Así que_ nada!" chilló Neo "¿Llamas a eso una atención medica? Ah, no, claro que no. Voy a demostrarles a esos incultos lo que es la medicina de verdad."

Camino a grandes zancadas hacia la casa, con Nina detrás. Golpeo con fuerza la puerta, como si quisiera echarla abajo.

No tardo en abrirse. Una chica rubia lo recibió, con un gesto de sorpresa primero y de odio después

"Si crees que vas a aprovecharte de mi hermano…" comenzó Coco, ya levantando un puño.

"Vengo a ayudarlo" la interrumpió Neo, sintiéndose como un idiota.

"¿Ayudarlo? ¿Tu? ¡No me hagas reír! Vienes a matarlo" le respondió, furiosa. Para empeorar las cosas, la silueta de Crunch se dibujo detrás de ella y percibió de él muchacho el deseo de matarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

"Déjamelo a mí, Coco" le dijo, apartándola a un lado, pero antes de que su puño llegara a la cara de Neo, las manos extensibles de Nina sujetaron el brazo robótico de Crunch.

"No le hagas daño" dijo ella en voz baja ". No quiero lastimar a Crash. Si algo le llega a pasar, dejo que me mates. Tómame como rehén si quieres, pero quiero ver bien a tu hermano."

Crunch miro a Nina con el ceño fruncido.

"Mi tío le estaba enseñando a hablar. Seguramente los volvió locos vocalizando."

Ambos hermanos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos.

"Así que era por eso" murmuró Crunch. Miro a Neo a los ojos durante un par de segundos y luego posó sus ojos en Nina de una manera que al científico le dieron ganas de dispararle, pero se contuvo.

"Entren" dijo por fin, haciéndose a un lado.

"¿Estás loco?" le gritó su hermana "¿Y si lo lastiman?"

"Si eso sucede, me encargare personalmente que ninguno de los dos salga con vida de esta casa. Además, el gobierno aun no nos ha mandado ninguna ayuda médica. Es lo único que puedo hacer por Crash. Y es mejor que quedarme sentado cruzado de brazos."

Coco le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su hermano.

"Voy a calentar el caldo" murmuro y se fue pisando fuerte

Nina entró primero, seguido de un muy sorprendido Neo. Se encontró en una sala de forma circular, muy sencilla y poco amueblada. Solo había una enorme alfombra circular color verde musgo y tres trocos cortados limpiamente que parecían hacer de sillas. Una chimenea de piedra ocupaba gran parte de una pared, y encima había una repisa con trofeos y fotos de los Bandicoots. En el piso, había un par de plantas florales. Nada más.

Crunch cruzo la sala y los Cortex lo siguieron. Había un pequeño pasillo con una puerta de un lado y dos del otro. En el fondo distinguieron la cocina- comedor y la espalda de Coco, que calentaba una olla en el fuego. Crunch entro en la única habitación que no tenía puerta, tan solo una gruesa cortina hecha con ramas pintadas de colores oscuros y mascaritas rituales talladas.

El interior de la habitación era pequeña. Había un trofeo en el suelo y una maceta de helechos. En la pared había una máscara enorme de madera y una caja hacia las veces de mesa de luz, con una canasta con wumpas. Y en la cama, cubierto por una manta, estaba Crash.

Neo se acercó a la cama y sintió el estomago helado de repente, Crash estaba muy pálido, con los parpados cerrados y respirando con dificultad. Neo saco un termómetro digital de su bolsillo y se lo metió en la boca. Espero unos minutos, impacientemente a que el pitido se hiciera al fin. Cuando ello ocurrió, le saco el termómetro y lo examino. Se le arrugo la frente.

"Tiene más de cuarenta grados" le dijo a Crunch. Luego, se sacó el cinturón teletransportador y se lo entregó a Nina.

"Ve a casa y junta todo el hielo que puedas" le ordeno ", y luego me lo traes ¿Tienen bañera?" le pregunto a Crunch.

"Si"

"Tráeme el hielo suficiente para llenar media bañera ¿Puedes hacerlo, Nina?"

Nina asintió, como si fuera un soldado en una misión y se teletransportó.

"¿Para qué es el hielo?" preguntó Crunch, con recelo. Neo resoplo.

"Para bajarle la temperatura. Esta ardiendo en fiebre."

"¿Y lo vas a sumergir en hielo?"

"Si. Parece tener un resfrío fuerte, pero podría complicarse…"

Coco entro en la habitación, con una bandeja de caldo. Corrió la canasta de wumpas a un lado, y puso el plato encima de la caja.

"Tienes que comer, amor" le dijo dulcemente. Crash negó con la cabeza y le dio la espalda.

"No insistas" murmuro Neo ". No debe tener hambre."

Crash se volvió a medias y enfoco la cara de Neo. Abrió grandes sus ojos verdes, como si lo notara por primera vez. Para asombro de los tres, el chico estiro la mano hacia el científico, agarrándolo de la camiseta. Luego lo soltó y dejó caer el brazo.

"Luego lo intentare yo, Coco" dijo Crunch, mirando de soslayo al científico.

Coco abrió la boca, luego cambio de parecer y se alejo a zancadas de la habitación.

Nina apareció un minuto después, con una bolsa de basura llena de pedazos de hielo.

"¿Dónde está el baño?" preguntó Neo a Crunch.

"En la puerta del frente"

"Nina, llena la bañera hasta la mitad de hielo y ponle un cuarto de agua fría en la bañera"

Nina salió. Crunch la siguió con la vista. Si le tocas un pelo, te mato, pensó Neo, con odio.

"Cuando este lista el agua, quiero que metas a Crash en la bañera. Va a patalear y todo lo demás, pero tiene que bajarle la fiebre y es la manera más efectiva que conozco."

"Bien. Pero te quedas conmigo."

Crunch obligó a su hermano a sentarse en su cama y le sacó la camiseta. El cuerpo bronceado y musculoso de Crash no paso inadvertido a los ojos de Neo, quien enrojeció y procuro mirar a otro lado.

"C… Creo que meterlo con la ropa puesta es suficiente" dijo, intentando que no se le notara el nerviosismo.

Crunch lo cargo en sus brazos. Lo miro con una ternura infinita, le aparto un mechón de su rostro y le besó la frente. Neo por un instante se pregunto si la relación entre ellos dos era algo más que fraternal.

"Apúrate, que no tengo tiempo para cursilerías" gruñó, yéndose de la habitación y comprobando la bañera. En realidad, tenia forma como de una canoa, pero mucho más honda. Había hielo suficiente para bajarle la fiebre.

"Bien, mételo en el agua y déjalo un rato, por mucho que patalee y quiera salir."

Crunch titubeo un momento, pero miro el rostro febril de Crash y se decidió a ponerlo en la bañera.

Crash grito y comenzó a patalear, desesperado. Crunch tenía la mano biónica sobre el pecho del menor para que no saliera. Neo le tocaba la frente cada tanto. Coco apareció de golpe por la puerta.

"¿Qué demonios le están haciendo?" pregunto, furiosa y asustada.

"O me traes una toalla y preparas ropa abrigada o lárgate" e espeto Neo, sacudiéndose con la manos las gotas de agua helada.

Coco no se movió.

"¡Hazle caso, maldita sea!" grito Crunch, girando la cabeza para verla.

Coco saco de un armario dos toallas y las puso a un costado. Luego salió sin decir una palabra.

"Sácalo" ordenó Neo. El científico tomo las toallas y lo ayudo a envolverlo. Fueron a la habitación de Crash. Crunch le saco la ropa mojada a su hermano menor y le puso ropa seca. Lo metió en la cama y saco dos cobertores de la caja ara abrigarlo. Neo volvió a tomarle la temperatura.

"Bien, ya bajo la fiebre, pero necesita medicación. Mucho líquido. Hay que darle mucho líquido. Mantenlo abrigado a la noche, ya que hace frio."

"De acuerdo"

Nina se acerco. Había esperado todo el tiempo en la sala de estar.

"¿Esta mejor, tío?"

"Algo mejor, cariño. Ya nos estamos por ir."

"Entonces iré a caminar a la playa un rato."

Nina se marcho. Crunch se a quedo mirando.

"Voy con ella. Hay trampas escondidas y puede lastimarse" Crunch también se fue.

Solo quedaron Neo y Crash.

Si Crunch creía que iba a ligar con Nina, estaba equivocado, pero muy equivocado. Se estaba por alejar del cuarto, cuando…

"Neo…"

Neo se giró hacia la cama de Crash. El chico lo miraba fijamente, con los labios entreabiertos.

"¿Fuiste… fuiste tú, Crash? ¿Me llamaste?"

"N…Neo" volvió a decir. Su voz era ronca y débil… pero salía de Crash, no había ninguna duda. Era la primera palabra que había escuchado de él. Y era nada más ni nada menos que el nombre del científico. Se acerco a su cama.

"No te esfuerces demasiado. Tienes que descansar" murmuro, sin saber que sentir exactamente.

"Per…don" musito Crash, con los ojos brillantes. Neo sintio su corazon quebrarse con esa voz y esos ojos que querian llorar.

"Ya tengo mi maquina de regreso. Ya no te mortifiques" Neo caminó hacia la puerta, pero un impulso que no pudo reprimir salió de él ". Cuando te recuperes, mas te vale que vengas a la clase o ya verás."

* * *

Nina se saco las zapatillas, se arremango los jeans y dejo que las olas bañaran sus pies. El calor era aplastante, pero valía la pena. Era un lugar hermoso. Se quedo mirando al horizonte, con los brazos extendidos.

"Es una sensación única" dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Nina se dio vuelta y vio a Crunch parado a medio metro de ella. Era realmente guapo. Admiro completamente su metro noventa de alto, sus músculos, su piel bronceada, sus ojos grandes del color de las hojas de las palmeras y su cabello oscuro. Con solo verlo, su corazón latía el doble de rápido.

"Lo sé. Hasta los siete años viví en un castillo. Mi tío no me dejaba ir a la playa sola, pero me quedaba mirando el mar desde los ventanales" dijo ella, con un dejo de nostalgia ". Ahora vivo en un iceberg, donde siempre hay nieve y pocas veces puedo salir."

"No conozco la nieve" dijo Crunch, parándose a su lado.

"Es blanca y fría. Ideal para hacer una bola con ella y golpear a alguien con ella" sonrió tímidamente.

"Debe ser divertido"

"Con amigos debe ser más divertido" gruñó ella.

"Yo también me siento solo"

"Pero… tus hermanos…"

"A ellos los conozco, pero… desconfío de los seres humanos. Quiero relacionarme, pero me han rechazado tanto ¿Y tú? ¿Solo tienes a Cortex?"

"Solo a él y a mi abuela" musitó ella. Nina era distinta. No deseaba realmente ser malvada y solo iba a la academia para complacer a su tío. No quería herirlo. Neo la había criado desde que era una bebé. Nunca había conocido a sus padres y nadie hablaba sobre ellos, diciendo que era un tema muy delicado. Su padre era el hermano mayor de Neo y había muerto junto con su madre cuando Nina tenía pocos meses de vida. No sabía nada más. Si tan solo supiera algo mas… sentía que había un terrible secreto en torno a la muerte de sus padres…

"¡Nina!" llamo su tío, dando zancadas hacia donde se encontraban ". Vámonos ya, que me estoy cocinando vivo".

Nina se sentó y comenzó a ponerse las zapatillas. Mientras Neo charlaba con Crunch sobre las dosis de los remedios para Crash, Nina pensó que no podían seguirle ocultando nada más. ¿Qué tan terrible había sido que nadie quisiera decirle la verdad sobre sus padres?


	11. Las vacaciones de los Cortex

**Hola!**

**Publico con retraso. Ayer hubo un apagon de luz en casi todo buenos aires. Casi pierdo todo el capitulo. Además hay muchos problemas en la pension donde vivo. Alguien se esta robando la comida y hay mucha tensión en el ambiente**

**Tiburi: lo del internet le pasa a cualquiera. Si dormiste feliz, no se con que habras soñado, jeje. ¿Qué te esperaba que dijera Crash? No te preocupes, es normal que la gente ponga caras extrañas con mi fanfic. De ahí a lo que se imagine… si es normal… tal vez no, y yo tampoco soy la persona mas cuerda.**

**Wolfy: tampoco fui muy disimulada, jaja. Vos estas con el Crash x Crunch hasta el cepillo, jajajaja. Bueno, cada dia aprendo algo nuevo. ¿Y que te dije? ¡Duerma temprano, caramba! Soy fan de House, debería saber describir una infección.**

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a Steph, the Weredragon, el australiano que se toma las molestias de usar el traductor para leer este delirio de fanfic. Y decirle que no me molestaría recibir un review suyo en inglés**

**Ahora, mientras escucho Karma, de Joss Stone, lean el…**

**Capitulo once**

**Las vacaciones de los Córtex**

Pasaron dos semanas.

Crash volvió a las clases, ahora hablando. Tartamudeaba un poco, pero ya casi no lo hacia y tenia una tendencia a hablar de el mismo en tercera persona, algo que Nina consideraba "súper tierno". Pero y Neo iba a corregir ese defecto. Dentro de un tiempo. Ahora tenía algo importante que hacer con Nina

"Cariño" la llamó el, en su laboratorio de Ice Lab. Nina leía un libro de terror en el sillón de la casa y levantó la vista para mirarlo.

"¿Si?"

"Estuve pensando… hace años que no te llevo de vacaciones. La última vez nos tuvimos que volver, porque me detuvo la policía. Así que pensé… ¿No te gustaría ir a Hawaii?"

Los ojos negros de Nina se abrieron desmesuradamente y se levanto.

"¿De verdad?"

"Si. Tu abuela compró una casa de verano ahí hace mucho tiempo, al poco tiempo que se divorciara de mi padre. Hace veinte años que no voy por allí, pero ella contrata a alguien para que se la mantenga ¿Te parece bien?"

Nina le echo los brazos al cuello, pero con cuidado, para no lastimarlo.

"¡Eres el mejor!" dijo ella, emocionada "¡La playa, el sol, la .arena! Bueno, Crash esta acostumbrado a eso, pero habrá gente y cosas nuevas para el.

Neo se aparto de ella, con un gesto torcido

"Nina… ¿Estas queriendo decir que quieres que Crash viaje con nosotros?"

"¡Claro!"

"No lo voy a invitar"

La expresión radiante de Nina se transformo en uno de enojo.

"Bien, entonces vete tu solo" le dijo, furiosa y se marcho a zancadas hacia su dormitorio.

"¡Nina!" la llamo, mientras la seguía hacia su cuarto. Ella estaba acostada en la cama, dándole la espalda ". No seas caprichosa. Sabes muy bien que no puedo llevarlo. Tropy me mataría."

"El trato era no hacerle daño" le recordó ella, sin mirarlo.

"Pero tampoco voy a ser su intimo amigo"

"Esa enemistad con el es una idiotez ¿Qué daño puede hacerte?"

"Mucho, al decir verdad. Se que no te acuerdas, pero me incendio el castillo contigo adentro. Y tan solo tenías dos años. Tuve tanto miedo de perderte, Nina…"

Nina se sentó en la cama.

"Dudo que supiera de mi existencia, tío" le dijo, palmeándole la espalda ". No creo que el tío Tropy se enoje con nosotros. Solo lo llevamos esta vez ¿OK? Luego no te pediré nada, pero nada de nada"

Hasta la persona mas ilusa se daría cuenta que era mentira, pero Neo suspiro y miro a su Nina. No creyó que serie un gran inconveniente.

"De acuerdo ¡Pero ni se te ocurra pedirme ni una barra de chocolate!" era una amenaza hueca y ambos lo sabían. Nina lo abrazo y de inmediato comenzó a abrir su ropero a buscar la ropa adecuada para viajar

"¿Hace frío en Hawaii?" preguntó la adolescente, dubitativa.

"Tiene mas o menos el mismo clima todo el año, pero llévate tanto ropa de verano como de invierno. A la noche puede hacer mucho frío."

"Bien ¿Cómo vamos a llegar ahí?

"N. Gin nos va a llevar en su barco hasta Nueva Zelanda. De allí tomaremos un avión privado hasta Hawaii"

"Espero que los neocelandeses no se asusten al ver semejante barco de guerra" comentó Nina. Ambos se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas al imaginarse la escena.

"Mientras no nos deporten, me importa una comino"

"¿Crees que va a aceptar que Crash este en su barco?"

Neo sopeso las palabras de Nina. Tal vez N. Gin se negara a llevarlo y haría un berrinche. Pero estando Collins allí para calmarlo, no tendría inconvenientes. Tal vez debería llevarle unos pastelitos de crema para sobornarlo.

"Ya hablare con el, Nina, no te preocupes."

Nina respiro aliviada y siguió revisando su ropero. Casi toda su ropa era negra, pero tal vez habría ropa mas alegre para Hawaii. Más tarde le pediría dinero a N. Gin. Le daba un poco de vergüenza, pero lo haría por Nina.

"Tío…"

"¿Si, amor?"

"¿Te llevabas bien con tu hermano, o sea mi padre?"

Neo miro hacia otro lado.

"Nunca tuvimos una relación muy estrecha" murmuro por lo bajo.

"¿Y por que?"

Neo se froto las sienes.

"Porque cuando mis padres se divorciaron, el se llevo a mi hermano a Inglaterra y yo me quede en Australia con mi madre."

"¿Y que paso con mi abuelo?" podía percibir la ansiedad de Nina

"Murió en un incendio, hace muchos años"

"¿Y mis abuelos maternos?"

"Nina, no quiero hablar del pasado" sus manos temblaban ". Me duele pensar en eso. Solo quiero olvidarme y disfrutar del presente. Sigue preparando tus cosas. Nos iremos en tres días y no quiero salir a las corridas"

Neo se dirigió hacia su cuarto, intentando ocultar las lagrimas. A pesar de ser malvado, tenia un corazón, que solo latía para Nina. Los recuerdos del pasado eran dolorosos y lo derrumbaban. Le había costado mucho decirle a su psicólogo todo su pasado.

Neo se acostó en su cama, completamente agotado mentalmente. Recordó sus horribles pesadillas que lo atormentaban hacia muchos años.

Hasta el presente.

* * *

_La oscuridad era total. Neo Córtex nunca había experimentado algo así en su vida. No veía absolutamente nada. Tenía mucho miedo. Era como si la negrura se lo hubiera tragado._

_Pero había algo al frente suyo, que brillaba. Era una mujer. Alta, de cabello castaño rojizo hasta la cintura. El flequillo le tapaba los ojos. Vestía solo con un largo camisón blanco. Notó las lágrimas que salían debajo de su flequillo. Neo quería ayudar a esa mujer, pero no podía moverse._

_Unas manos negras como la oscuridad rodearon los brazos y las piernas de esa mujer y la tiraron hacia atrás. Neo quería liberarla, pero sus pernas se negaban a sostenerlo. La mujer no hizo ningún intento por zafarse. Se entregaba dócilmente y súbitamente la oscuridad se la tragaba, como si se hundiera en el agua._

"_¡CHARLOTTE!"_

* * *

Neo se despertó gritando. La transpiración le chorreaba por la cara y jadeaba como si hubiera corrido varios kilómetros.

Nina entro corriendo en su habitación y se arrodillo en su cama

"¡Tío! ¡No pasa nada, estoy contigo!" estaba alarmada y le acariciaba la cara con ambas manos. El acero le pareció helado y lo ayudo a despejarse.

"No te preocupes, corazón. Solo fue una tonta pesadilla."

"No es la primera vez" recordó Nina ". Deberías volver al psicólogo".

"No voy a regresar allí ¿Qué hora es?"

"Las siete de la tarde ¿Tienes hambre?"

Neo asintió y se levanto a preparar la cena. No tenía muchas ganas de cocinar así que abrió dos latas de sopa y las calentó en el microondas. Comieron en silencio, sin otro sonido que el de la cuchara.

Realmente, necesitaba esas vacaciones.

* * *

Había cosas que uno nunca jamás se imagina, como que un samurai pelirrojo asalte un restaurante chino y solo le robe los peces de colores o la heladera te plantee ecuaciones de segundo grado. Pues bien, Crash Bandicoot nunca se imagino irse de vacaciones a Hawaii con los Córtex en el barco de N. Gin. Sus hermanos pensaban algo similar. A la distancia se vislumbraba el acorazado acercándose lentamente.

"Lo van a tirar en alta mar, te lo aseguro" le decía Coco a Crunch, todavía muy enfadada.

"Crash sabe defenderse solo" murmuro Crunch, no muy seguro.

"¡Claro! ¡Vamos a tirarlo a los tiburones, total, sabe defenderse solo!"

Crash se alejo de ellos. Le molestaba que hablaran de el como si no estuviera ahí. Agarro unas piedras y comenzó a tirarlas al mar, ya de mal humor. No era una criatura. Tenia dieciséis años (aproximadamente) y Coco era un año menor que el, así que no tenia derecho a mangonearlo. El se subiría a ese barco, y si había problemas, intentaría solucionarlo como pudiera. Aunque se sentiría dolido si Neo lo traicionaba así. Mucho mas ahora que no paraba de pensar en el e intentaba no ponerse a temblar al verlo.

El acorazado arribo en el puerto de . La puerta se abrió y Nina fue la primera en salir corriendo a abrazarlo hasta casi cortarle la respiración

"¡Crashie!" lo saludó, frotando la mejilla contra la suya.

"Hola, Nina" le respondió Crash ". No hac-hacia falta q-que bajaras"

"Lo se, pero quería ver a tu hermano" le susurro Nina al oído.

Se separaron y Crash distinguió tres personas más detrás de ella. Pudo reconocer a Neo y a N. Gin. Pero no a la tercera persona que estaba mucho mas atrás y que no podía enfocarla bien.

"Nos vemos en dos semanas" lo despidió Crunch, con un fuerte abrazo que no tenia nada que envidiarle a Nina.

Coco se acerco también y le acaricio la cabeza

"Mátalos si intentan hacerte daño" le dijo en el oído ". Y si de casualidad te matan, los voy a cortar en pedacitos, cocinarlos en el horno, colgarme sus huesos como adorno, meterlos en bolsitas de plástico y guardarlos en la heladera."

"Bien" dijo, sin saber que pensar. Muy pocos sabían ese lado violento de su hermana menor.

"Bien, vámonos" Neo se metió adentro del acorazado, junto con su sobrina, pero N. Gin se quedo quieto, mirando a Coco con una admiración total, como si un ferviente religioso viera la personificación de su santo mas devoto.

"¿Eres un ángel?" le preguntó a la chica, que lo miraba entre sorprendida y asqueada. Neo soltó una exclamación y lo tironeó hacia el barco

"¡Vamos, que sin capitán no podemos zarpar! ¡Y tu, Crash, muévete si no quieres que te deje aquí!"

Crash no se dejó repetir la orden y subió por la cubierta. Le pareció muy extraña la reacción del almirante hacia su hermana. Se dijo que N. Gin perdía el tiempo si quería algún acercamiento con Coco. Ella era muy arisca con el sexo masculino. Además era muy superficial y solo suspiraba por los artistas de cine. Y el almirante no era precisamente el ejemplo de la buena estética.

El barco partió por fin y Crash saludo a sus dos hermanos. Luego se limito a mirarlos hasta que se perdieron de vista.

"Vamos" le dijo Nina alegremente ". Tenemos que dejar nuestro equipaje."

Crash la siguió. Recordó haber entrado hacia años en el acorazado, causando desmanes. Bajaron por una escalera y caminaron por un largo pasillo. El mismo por el que esa morsa lo había perseguido para comérselo. Nina abrió una puerta del pasillo y se encontró con un camarote. Encima de la cama matrimonial habían un par de mochilas y valijas. Nina retiro todas las valijas y las tiro al suelo. Crash tiro la suya propia y se acostó en la cama.

"¿Dónde esta Neo?" le pregunto a Nina

"Esta con N. Gin y Collins ¿Quieres ir con ellos?"

Crash en realidad quería ir, pero pensaba en que podía toparse con la morsa en el pasillo y decidió que mejor no.

"Crash tiene sueño" mintió, fingiendo un bostezo. Nina sonrío peligrosamente y lo estrechó fuerte contra su pecho.

"¡Suenas tan tierno!" le dijo, mientras lo soltaba y el aire regresaba a los pulmones del ex marsupial ". No te duermas ahora, no quiero sentirme sola. Eres el único de mi edad."

Titubeo un poco. Odiaba sentirse cobarde. Además, se había enfrentado a enemigos más grandes que el, más locos y más peligrosos.

"B-bien ¿Adonde vamos?"

"A la cocina, Salí sin desayunar" dijo Nina de lo mas campante. Haciendo caso omiso de su cara de terror, lo arrastro afuera del camarote.

* * *

El barco estaba puesto en piloto automático y los marineros estaban atentos, as que N. Gin, Neo y Collins estaban en la cubierta, disfrutando del lindo día.

"Almirante, no se si se ha dado cuenta pero es un niña" decía Collins fumando un cigarrillo en la cubierta. Era un hombre aun joven, de unos treinta y cinco años. Era alto y delgado, de cabellos oscuros, un poco largos y mirada inteligente. Era el segundo de a bordo del acorazado desde hacia doce años. Pero desempeñaba también una función que pocos sabían. El único de la tripulación que estaba al tanto era el cocinero y nadie más. Y era mejor que así se quedara para siempre.

"Pero es tan hermosa" suspiro N. Gin, como un colegial que se enamoraba de su maestra.

"Déjate de tonterías" gruñó Neo. Su amigo andaba delirando. Coco era menor de edad y parecía ser candidata a "chica Barbie". Y los muñecos Ken no venían con cohetes en la cabeza ". Es una enemiga muy peligrosa."

"Bueno, siempre podré llevarla de vacaciones" murmuró el almirante. Collins se rió y Neo se enfadó.

"¡Eso es otra historia! ¡Nina se encaprichó co el!"

"Deben estarse acostando" comento Collins, como sin darle importancia. Antes de que Neo tuviera la oportunidad de tirarlo por la borda….

"No lo creo" se metió N. Gin ". Nina es bastante recatada y… y…" el almirante se quedo como si estuviera buscando en los rincones mas profundos de su mente el nombre que no atinaba a recordar.

"Crash" ayudo Collins.

"Si, ya lo sabia" gruñó el pelirrojo ". Bueno, Crash es muy… inocente. No sabría que hacer con una mujer desnuda"

"Igual que tu" escupió Neo. Collins casi se trago su cigarrillo por el ataque de risa que le agarro.

"Yo solo quiero una cita con el ángel" suspiró N. Gin, ignorando a Collins ".Apenas los deje en Hawaii, volveré a N. Sanity y le pediré una cita"

"Te vas a levar una desilusión" le advirtió Neo ". Es una chica bonita, ya debe tener novio, ya sea uno de esos asquerosos indígenas o alguien de la falta de inteligencia australiana. Te rechazara" Neo hababa desde su experiencia. La ultima vez que fue rechazado, le haban destrozado el corazón en mil pedazos

"Me voy a mi camarote" anuncio N. Gin y se marcho. Collins miró a Neo como disculpandose y fue detrás del almirante. Neo sabía que Collins tenía que cumplir esa función que pocos sabían. Neo estaba al tanto y compadecía a el y a N. Gin.

Esa ridícula conversación sobre Coco le había hecho recordar algo que no quería. El comienzo de su pesadilla.

_Había sido tan fácil obtener cien millones de dólares, que Neo Córtex había pensado que todo haba sido un sueño. Pero al ver los titulares de la mañana, se dio cuenta que todo había sido cierto:_

_Se suicida empresario al ser acorralado por la INTERPOL_

_Neo leyó el artículo distraídamente. Hablaba de la denuncia de gente estafada por el padre de N. Gin y la reputación del hombre que iba barranca abajo. La gente retiraba su dinero a raudales. Acosado por todo eso, el hombre haba decidido poner fin a su vida, volándose la tapa de los sesos en su oficina. Cualquier cosa, Menos ir pres._

_N. Gin había planeado todo. Consiguió la información de las cuentas falsas y pago a alguien para que le hiciera documentaciones falsificadas. Lo único que Neo debía hacer era ir a los bancos y transferir el dinero a la cuenta de N. Gin. Todo muy fácil _

_Se reunió con N. Gin, que estaba feliz como una lombriz, pero disimulándolo, para no despertar sospechas. Después de eso, Neo recibió tanto dinero, que compró tres islas de Australia y comenzó a construir su castillo en uno de ellos. En cuanto estuviese listo, empezaría con el Evolvo- Ray. Pero solo le hacia falta una sola cosa, tan solo una: casarse con Charlotte._

_Durante meses, se habían convertido en buenos amigos. A veces salían a pasear por las calles de Canberra, a tomar un helado, al cine, o alguna feria que pasaba por allí. Pero Neo estaba perdidamente enamorado de Charlotte y quería confesarle su amor. Así que la llamó por teléfono y la invitó a almorzar en un restaurante del centro._

_Estaban en pleno otoño y las hojas caían en remolinos sobre la vereda. Neo había llegado media hora antes de lo acordado. Ahora el tiempo pasaba con una lentitud que casi parecía que los relojes marcaban hacia atrás. La ansiedad lo estaba matando. _

_Al fin Charlotte se sentó al frente suyo. Vestía una camiseta a rayas blancas y naranjas, una chaqueta de jean oscuras, unos pantalones negros y zapatos de taco alto._

"_Hace un día espectacular para comer afuera ¿no lo crees?" dijo ella alegremente._

"_Y mas en compañía" agrego Neo, con una sonrisa._

_El camarero apareció con el menú. Charlotte estudio cuidadosamente el menú y encargo un plato de tallarines con salsa de pollo. Neo pidió lo mismo y una cerveza Victoria Bitter. Todo iba bien por el momento. Neo decidió no abordarla de golpe, y esperar al terminar el almuerzo para proponérselo. N. Gin le había dicho, que para proponerle matrimonio tenían que ser novios primero, pero Neo ya no aguantaba más. Ella era la mujer para el y no le hacia falta un noviazgo para posponer un matrimonio. Ya sabía que quería casarse con ella y tener hijos, tal vez, aunque jamás había pensado en ello._

"_¿Y como vas con tu proyecto?" pregunto ella._

"_Todavía me hace falta materiales para empezar, pero tengo la teoría hecha" le explicó Neo. Ella no sabia nada del Evolvo ni para que servia. Solo lo sabían N. Gin y Nitrus Brio, un compañero de la academia que se dedicaba a la transmutación humana y seria su socio en el proyecto._

"_Se que lo vas a lograr. Eres muy inteligente."_

"_Gracias. Solo me queda esperar" ya había esperado bastante. Desde que tenía ocho años quería hacer el rayo Evolvo. Pero su primer intento había fracasado. Sus dos loros, Víctor y Moritz habían sido sus primeras pruebas y el resultado había sido que habían desaparecido. Seguramente jamás los volvería a ver._

_El mozo llego con los pedidos. Se veía realmente apetitoso. Charlotte sonrió._

"_Debería haber pedido algo mas sano" murmuró ella, sirviendo los dos vasos de cerveza ". Voy a convertirme en una vaca"_

"_Eres perfecta, querida."_

"_Lo dices porque eres mi amigo."_

"_Lo digo porque es cierto"_

_Charlotte negó co la cabeza y masticó sus tallarines lentamente._

"_Quizá ahora no, pero si sigo así, tu madre me echara por gorda."_

"_Mi madre es una santa, jamás te echaría sin un buen motivo."_

"_Es cierto" admitió ella ". Es una jefa excepcional. La mayoría de nosotras somos universitarias y arma grupos de estudios y nos ayuda con los exámenes."_

"_Es que ella nunca termino sus estudios. Abandono su carrera de Economía para casarse con mi padre. Debe ser por eso que ella quiere ayudar a sus empleadas a triunfar._

_Ella solo asintió y limpio el plato con un pedazo de pan. Neo apenas había comido._

"_Charlotte…"_

"_¿Si?"_

"_Yo… yo te amo."_

_Charlotte lo miro, con las cejas levantadas_

"_Des… desde el primer día que te vi. Eres… la mujer para mí. Quiero que… que te cases conmigo."_

_Charlotte bajo la vista. Neo tenía el corazón en la boca. Después de un minuto, ella hablo:_

"_Neo… es muy hermoso, pero… no se como corresponder esos sentimientos. Te quiero, pero como un buen amigo."_

_Si el corazón de Neo hubiese sido de vidrio, ya se hubiesen roto en pedazos. Hablo deprisa:_

"_Charlotte, piénsalo. Fui bueno contigo, nunca te he faltado el respeto ni me he propasado. Me ha costado mucho decirte lo mucho que te amo. Quiero que lo intentemos juntos."_

"_Perdóname, pero amo a Richard. Nos vamos a casar en tres meses, por ende, dejare de trabajar en el Moulin, para terminar mis estudios y creo… creo que estoy embarazada Neo. Tengo un atraso de dos semanas._

_Neo la escuchaba. Cada palabra de ella lo destrozaba más y más. Veía todo borroso._

"_Nunca quise darte falsas esperanzas, Neo…"_

"_¡Mozo, la cuenta!" le grito al camarero. Neo pago la consumición y se levantó de la mesa._

"_Voy a amarte toda la vida, Charlotte" murmuro y se alejo de ella, sin mirar atrás._

_Llego a su departamento, triste y vacío. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared de la cocina. A medida que se deslizaba hacia el suelo, las lágrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla._

"_Charlie, mi amor" murmuraba por lo bajo ". Vas a ser mía, lo juro con mi vida."_

* * *

"¿Neo?"

El aludido sacudió la cabeza y se fijo quien lo llamaba. Crash estaba parado a su lado, con el rostro completamente blanco

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Me siento mal."

No le sorprendió oír eso. Había gente que se mareaba en los viajes en barco.

"Vamos al camarote" le sugirió, mientras se metían en el interior del acorazado. En el camino se cruzo con Collins.

"Collins, tráeme unas pastillas para el mareo, creo que no se siente muy bien. Estaré en mi camarote."

Llegaron al camarote y lo acostó en la cama.

"Avísame cuando quieras vomitar" le advirtió.

"Si."

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando Crash vomito todo el costado de la cama.

"¡Idiota!" Le dijo, mientras le sostenía la cabeza. Una vez que termino, lo llevo al baño y le limpio la cara.

"Perdón" murmuró el muchacho

"Cállate"

Collins entro en ese instante en la habitación, con una caja de pastillas

"No hace falta" gruño Neo

"Mandaré a alguien a limpiar" sonrió Collins ".Estamos por llegar a Nueva Zelanda."

Quince minutos después, el acorazado se detuvo. Collins hizo bajar una lancha. Todos se despidieron de N. Gin, quien saludo afectuosamente a todos, incluido a Crash, aunque solo se limitó a estrecharle la mano con recelo. A Nina le dio un fuerte abrazo. Cuando Neo fue a despedirse, e advirtió a su amigo:

"No hagas ninguna locura con esa chica. Resígnate si te rechaza"

N. Gin solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza. Neo se subió a la lancha y partieron hacia territorio neocelandés.

"Tío, ¿Por qué el barco no fue directo al país?" preguntó Nina

"Porque los habitantes se van a asustar"

Tardaron diez minutos en tocar tierra. Collins se despidió de ellos y partió de vuelta al barco. Mientras se alejaba, rogó porque N. Gin le hiciese caso.


	12. La tentacion de Neo

**Hola, capullitos de aleli!**

**Aca estoy, acomodándome en mi nuevo trabajo. Al mismo tiempo estoy escribiendo el de ALF. Ojala alguien lo lea, porque le estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo al de ALF. Quizás lo publique al terminar este o la segunda parte de Dr House, quien sabe… ah, fui a la marcha del orgullo gay con mi novia! Fue muy lindo todo.**

**Meganeitor: cuanto tiempo! Charlotte te da esa cosa de matarla, jaja. y ya vi tus fanfics medio loquitos… tss, mira quien habla**

**Steph: Australiano… o australiana? Aca Meganeitor me hizo confundir. Me tuve que ir a Wikipedia para averiguar lo de Hawaii… es molesto, pero soy algo obsesiva. Gracias por los reviews tardios.**

**Wolfie: no me la mates a Nina, por favor! Crunch es solo tuyo y lo sabemos todos. Charlotte es un personaje inventado por mi. Y lo de las faltas de ortografía… en mi trabajo, tengo un teclado tipo alfombra y tiene las teclas duras. Mas que faltas de ortografía son faltas de letras. Bien, vaya a dormir y a soñar en el yaoi.**

**Luty: Yo también te amo y mucho.**

**Bueno, mientras escucho No era cierto de No te va Gustar, lean el…**

**Capitulo doce **

**La tentación de Neo**

El piloto se llamaba Paul y era el encargado de llevarlos a Hawaii. Tardaron varias horas en llegar y, al arribar en Honolulu, ya era de noche. Crash parecía muy impresionado por el lugar, como si nunca hubiese estado en un lugar tan poblado. Después de arribar, se tomaron un taxi

La casa era tal cual Neo la recordaba. Era de una sola planta, blanca, de madera y encima de la arena. Desde los ocho años hasta los veinte, había pasado las vacaciones con su madre. Era sencilla, pero hermosa. Las tejas estaban cubiertas de arena. Recordó que él jugaba solo de niño allí, haciendo castillos de arena. Su hermano nunca había ido con él, porque vivía con su padre, en Inglaterra. Neo tenía su propio cuarto y se despertaba con el sonido de las olas chocando contra las rocas. Pero nunca había llevado allí a Nina. Y su madre hacía varios años que no pasaba por Hawaii.

Neo saco el llavero del bolsillo. La llave de la casa era fácil de identificar por la marca roja que tenia… y porque era la única llave que tenía. Todo lo que tenía que abrir era electrónico para él. ¿Para qué demonios quería una llave, si había maneras más modernas de proteger un lugar?

La sala era amplia y tan blanca como el exterior. Nina y Crash comenzaron a curiosear los rincones, como dos niños pequeños, totalmente maravillados. Neo fue a la cocina y revisó las alacenas. Había sopas, sardinas, verduras envasadas y toda clase de alimentos no perecederos. La heladera estaba vacía y desenchufada. Neo la encendió y comprobó que funcionaba. Ya habían comido una hamburguesa en McDonald, así que no tenían hambre. Solo quería dormir.

"Tío" la voz de Nina salió de la puerta de la cocina ", Hay solo dos cuartos, uno con una cama matrimonial y otro con una cama de una plaza ¿Qué hacemos?

"Bueno, tu duermes conmigo y Crash en el otro cuarto" respondió Neo.

"Bueno, yo pensaba que ustedes dos durmieran juntos y yo en la cama simple"

"No pienso compartir la misma cama con un hombre" espeto Neo.

"No pensabas lo mismo cuando dormías con el tío Tropy"

Neo miro hacia otro lado.

"En esa época, yo estaba muy deprimido" le dijo Neo, con el rostro enrojecido ". Aparte, Tropy es un amigo que conozco hace muchísimos años, tengo esa confianza con el" volvió la cabeza hacia ella "¿Por qué no quieres dormir conmigo?"

"Sabes que te podría lastimar con las manos si me muevo mucho" le explico Nina ". Y Crash ya esta desempacando en el cuarto matrimonial. Buenas noches" Nina giro sobre sus talones y desapareció de su vista.

Neo se dirigió al cuarto que había sido de su madre. No podía creer que Nina aun recordara la época en la él y Tropy vivían juntos. Solo había sido un año, antes del experimento de Crash.

Al abrir la puerta, Crash ya estaba acostado en la cama, preparándose para dormir. Resignado a su destino, Neo se paro al lado de Crash.

"Escúchame, mocoso: nada de abrazarme ¿ok? Ni de patearme"

"Bien"

Neo comenzó a cambiarse. Se puso unos shorts azules y una remera gris. Se acostó muy en el borde de la cama. Crash no tardo en quedarse dormido. Pero Neo no podía dormir. Su mente estaba embrollada, por culpa de ese marsupial idiota. No sabía por qué…

…lo deseaba tanto.

Era muy difícil dormir y tener al objeto de sus deseos justo a su lado. Sentía una cierta atracción sexual hacia él, pero solo era el fruto de no haber estado en una relación por muchos años. Nina había ayudado a meterse de lleno en el celibato. Y la entendía. Tenía miedo de que la abandonara por alguna mujer. Eso no pasaría nunca. Nina era su vida y no sería nada sin ella.

Miro a Crash con atención. Solo dormía con unos bermudas beige y nada más. Acaricio su espalda con un dedo y la retiro enseguida. No podía desearlo, era prohibido.

Tal vez era eso lo que lo excitaba, lo prohibido.

El peligro que corría si cedía a la tentación.

Lo intenso que seria.

No. No podía hacerlo. No con su enemigo.

Pero… ¿Eran enemigos ahora?

¿O era solo una tregua hasta que Nina se aburriera?

_Nina ni siquiera se comporta como una malvada. Supéralo._

Nina será mi sucesora

_¿Sucesora de qué? Neo, hasta tú estás perdiendo tu maldad. Uka-Uka tenía razón cuando dijo que tus actividades habían caído en picada._

Fue culpa de Crash.

_No fue eso. Estabas dudando de tu identidad. Nina, sin saberlo, despertó la bondad en ti. La criaste y la protegiste cómo pudiste, aunque fallaste._

Neo cerró los ojos. Recordó los gritos desgarradores que inundaban el castillo, la carrera enloquecida, el miedo. Nina tirada en el suelo, rodeada de sangre que nacía de algo que alguna vez habían sido unas manos pequeñas hechas para amar. Ahora sus manos eran enormes y de acero, creadas para hacer daño. Si hubiese cerrado la puerta del laboratorio…

Basta

Neo se acurruco en la punta de la cama, cerró los ojos y rogo por no soñar mas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Neo no tuvo precisamente un buen despertar. Despertó rodeando la cintura de Crash con sus manos y una pierna cruzando la del adolescente. Con un respingo, se aparto. Crash se movió un poco y se despertó.

"Buenos días" saludó Crash sentándose en la cama y desperezándose hasta que sus huesos crujieron.

"Cállate" murmuró Neo. Crash no pareció ofendido por la actitud brusca de Neo. Se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto privado. Escucho abrirse el agua de la ducha. Intentando no imaginarse a Crash desnudo bajo el agua, fue a despertar a Nina.

Neo se fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar el desayuno. Nunca hubiese dejado que alguien le tocara la cocina, excepto Nina. Desde que se había ido a estudiar en la universidad, se preparaba la comida. No era exactamente su afición, pero prefería cocinarse el mismo.

La noche anterior apenas había tenido tiempo de comprar para desayunar. Por el momento solo comerían cereales con leche y galletas. Más tarde saldría al supermercado y ver que había para hacer en la playa.

Nina se sentó en la mesa, seguido de Crash, que después del baño parecía haberse despejado por completo. Neo les sirvió los tazones de cereal

¿Y qué haremos hoy?" preguntó Nina, revolviendo el contenido del tazón con la cuchara

"Yo tengo que recorrer la ciudad, ya que tengo que comprar víveres. Nos fijaremos si hay alguna actividad y luego vemos."

Nina no pareció muy contenta con la respuesta, pero a Crash le pareció suficiente.

"Crash nunca fue de compras" dijo el ex marsupial, sinceramente curioso.

"¡Eres tan tierno!" Nina le pasó un brazo por los hombros con dulzura "No te preocupes, mi tío y yo te llevaremos al centro, supongo y a recorrerlo todo. Seguramente estarás cansado del mar."

"Nunca podría cansarme."

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar, salieron a la intemperie. Antes de partir, Nina se coloco unos guantes negros en sus manos.

"Para que nadie se me quede mirando" le explico Nina a Crash, cuando este se lo pregunto.

La temperatura era perfecta, ni mucho frio ni mucho calor. No había mucha gente a causa de la temporada baja. Un día perfecto. Caminaron por las calles, deteniéndose cada tanto en alguna que otra vidriera, en la que tanto Nina como Crash quedaban extasiados. Neo comenzó a sentirse culpable. Crash era tan solo un adolescente con mentalidad de un niño. No podía desearlo de esa manera. Hasta el Sindicato del Mal tenía sus códigos al respecto. No todo era "haz lo que te venga en gana" como la gran mayoría creía.

El supermercado Winn Dixie era el más cercano que encontraron. Pronto se dio cuenta que había cosas que Crash jamás había probado en su vida, como el helado o las gaseosas. Si su hermana trabajaba para el gobierno australiano… ¿Por qué demonios nunca le había llevado nada?

Como era de esperarse, Nina lleno el carrito de la compra de comida chatarra, como postres instantáneos, hamburguesas y salchichas. Con un suspiro de resignación, dejo que lo hiciera. Crash iba de un lado al otro, comiendo los bocadillos que le ofrecían los empleados como muestra de un producto. Parecía desilusionado por no comerse todo, pero cuando Neo le aseguro que comerían al llegar, su humor mejoro bastante.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, Neo noto a varias adolescentes lugareñas que miraban a Crash con curiosidad y le sonreían. Eso no le gustaba nada. Como si nunca hubiesen visto a un adolescente, por favor. Se podrían aprovechar de él. Crash se dejaba engañar fácilmente.

Pensaban poder comer en el interior de la casa, pero Nina prefería armar una especie de picnic en la playa, cosa que terminaron haciendo. Ella estaba alegre como nunca y dirigiendo al grupo con entusiasmo. Nina parecía salirse con la suya. Prepararon unos sándwiches y llenaron un termo con gaseosa. A último momento, decidieron traer una pelota de volleyball, una de tenis y unas raquetas.

En la playa no había mucha gente, cortesía de los extranjeros ignorantes que creían que en Hawaii hacia un frio del carajo. El clima era hermoso. Por un rato Neo se olvido de la maldad y fingió ser un hombre común y corriente de vacaciones con su sobrina y un amigo.

"La playa es genial" comentó Nina, dándole un mordisco a su sándwich de jamón ". No sé por qué nunca me trajiste aquí antes."

"Me había olvidado de este lugar" le respondió Neo, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte de un lugar así?"

"No lo sé. Sencillamente se borro de mi cabeza. Mucho trabajo, supongo"

"Trabajas demasiado, tío."

"De algo tenemos que vivir, Nina. Aparte, me gusta m trabajo"

"Oh" musito Nina, claramente desilusionada. Bostezó y se acostó en la toalla, dispuesta a descansar un rato. Crash permaneció sentado debajo de la sombrilla, mirando a la gente que pasaba por delante de sus ojos. Nunca había visto otros seres humanos más que los indígenas.

"Estoy aburrido" dijo de golpe el ex marsupial, tomando la pelota de voleibol tirada a un costado "¿juegas conmigo?"

"No" gruño Neo. Crash hizo pucheros de una manera tan tierna que estuvo a punto de ceder. Crash salió caminando con la pelota entre sus manos directo a un grupo de adolescentes ubicadas a diez metros de donde se encontraban.

"¡Crash!" llamo de golpe Neo. El niño giro sobre sus talones para mirarlo ". Ven. Jugaremos ese juego idiota."

Entre los dos armaron la red y comenzaron a jugar. Neo nunca había sido bueno en los deportes, así que demás esta decir que perdió espectacularmente. Más tarde, Neo probo suerte con la raqueta. Le fue bastante mejor. Cuando al fin se cansaron de jugar, habían empatado.

Nina se despertó de su siesta y sonrió al ver a su tío y a Crash tan unidos. Era lo que mas quería en ese momento.

"¡Crashie! ¡Vamos a juntar caracoles!" grito ella. Crash camino hacia la orilla, con Nina agarrándolo de la mano. Ambos se agacharon, escarbando en busca de caparazones de moluscos marinos. Neo se limito a mirarlos con una tenue sonrisita. Era agradable sentirse así de relajado. Hacía años que no lo hacía de verdad. Ya tenía planeado ciertas actividades. Dentro de dos días habría una feria y Nina se moría por ir allí. También recorrer el centro comercial y mirar las estrellas a través de un telescopio que ella había insistido en traer.

La vida de maldad no era precisamente idílica. Tenias que estar desconfiando hasta de tu propia sombra. Todo lo que hacías era detenido por los héroes. Todo estaba mal en el planeta. Mandar en el mundo, tener el control total sobre él. Nadie que controlara a Neo. El mandaría a todos y se atendrían a sus órdenes. No más errores. Sus errores le habían costado demasiado. Muy pocas cosas buenas le habían pasado en la vida. Y se aseguraría que Nina tuviese lo que él nunca pudo tener.

La noche cayó sobre el mar. Nina estaba emocionada por los caracoles que había encontrado y estuvo con Crash haciendo pulseras y cadenitas con ellas, hasta que Neo mando a todos a dormir. Estaba agotado.

Alrededor de las dos de la mañana, Neo se despertó súbitamente. Había tenido un sueño donde hacia el amor apasionadamente en una de las torres del castillo donde vivían. Un sueño erótico que se había transformado cuando de repente, Crash estaba parado en el borde de la terraza, al lado de la mujer de camisón blanco y cabello largo. Ella agarraba a Crash de la mano, y las sombras se los tragaban a ambos.

Neo se levanto de la cama, completamente envuelto en transpiración. Giro su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Crash, pero no estaba en la cama. La luz del baño privada estaba apagada, por lo que tampoco estaba allí.

Salió de su cuarto. Seguramente estaba comiendo algo en la cocina, pero debía asegurarse. O quizás había salido a buscar más caracoles para Nina.

A llegar a la cocina, se quedo paralizado. Crash estaba allí, pero no estaba comiendo. Aun en la semioscuridad pudo verlo. Estaba sentado arriba de la mesa bebiendo directamente de una botella de vidrio con un líquido verde en su interior

"¡Idiota!" le grito, sacándole la botella de las manos "¡Esto es licor!"

"¿No era jugo de fruta?" pregunto Crash, arrastrando las palabras. Estaba completa y absolutamente borracho. Se balanceaba un poco y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados. Eructo y miro a Neo con una sonrisa.

"Licor de fruta. Ven, bájate y vamos a dormir."

"No quiero" protesto Crash, y rodeo el cuello de Neo con los brazos.

"Crash…" se estaba poniendo rojo. El adolescente, no contento con eso, le rodeo la cintura con las piernas.

"No… te vayas" balbuceo. Sus labios estaban cerca. La fruta prohibida estaba cerca. La tentación por hacerlo suyo latía en un lugar que no debía.

"Crash, te lo suplico…" empezó a decir, pero Crash le puso un dedo en los labios. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Neo lo lamio. Era un sueño, seguramente, por ende podía hacerle lo que quisiera. Estiro una mano y lo tomo suavemente de la barbilla.

Y lo beso.

Sus labios parecían fuego. Una sensación única en la vida. Metió ambas manos bajo su playera y acaricio su torso bronceado. Lo obligo a acostarse encima de la mesa y Neo también lo hizo apoyando todo su cuerpo sobre el adolescente.

La playera de Crash se libero de alguna manera. Neo lo besó en el cuello, arrancándole un gemido que lo enloqueció. Beso todo su torso, continuando por su estomago, casi hasta la parte más tentadora… finalmente metió su mano dentro del pantalón de Crash y comenzó a tocarlo. El adolecente gimió de placer y Neo lo calló fundiendo sus labios con los de él. Introdujo su lengua y se sorprendió con la rapidez que Crash respondió, convirtiéndolo en una batalla de lenguas ansiosas por ganar la boca del otro.

Neo no aguantaba más. Quería poseer ese cuerpito adolescente. El miembro de Crash estaba muy duro, al igual que el del científico. Neo ya no podía pensar. Lo haría suyo arriba de la mesa de la cocina, ya no le importaba nada…

La luz se encendió.

Nina estaba parada en la puerta de la cocina, lolo vestida con una larga camiseta amarilla que le llegaba a la rodilla. Se quedo contemplando unos pocos segundos la escena: Neo acostado encima de Crash en la mesa de la cocina y metiéndole la mano adentro del pantalón del menor. Sin inmutarse, cruzo la cocina, llego a la heladera, la abrió y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Luego guardo la jarra en su lugar y se fue a la habitación.

Eso fue suficiente para aclarar la mente de Neo. Se bajo de la mesa y se dirigió a la sala. Se acostó en el incomodo sillón de dos cuerpos. Crash no lo siguió.


	13. La charla de Nina y Nefarious

**¡Hola piojosas!**

**Perdón por este capítulo corto, pero ando de los nervios. Algún fragmento de gusano (porque ni siquiera se merecen que lo llamen gusano entero) se metió en mi cuarto y me robo los 1000 pesos que tenia ahorrados con mi novia. Eso pasa cuando uno vive en una pensión.**

**Se me ocurrió una idea por culpa de cierto lector australiano (o mía no se): probé leer mi fanfic traducido al inglés con el traductor del Google. Me he reído mucho. ¡Lo que pasa por no poner un acento! Pobre Steph, a veces no debe entender un pepino. Si no entendes algo, australiano, avísame.**

**Tiburi: ¡que bien que tengas internet! Bueno, Coco es sobre protectora con Crash. Vamos a ver qué hago con N. Gin, que fue un agregado a último momento. ¿Leíste o no, Tiburi? ¡Collins es el segundo al mando en el acorazado N. Gin! Pervertida, espiando las cochinadas que hacen esos….**

**Wolfy, la lobita consentida: te perdono, corazoncito, que no se te reviente el corazón, please. A mí también me paso algo así con mi hermano, solo que él nunca lo supo. ¡Mierda, que criticona, jajá! ¡Menos mal que no te fijas en los acentos! Maldito teclado del trabajo… gracias por darme una buena idea, muajajaja. No te prometo nada.**

**Acá escuchando El psiquiátrico del Cuarteto de Nos (escuchen ese grupo, que es muy bueno) vean el…**

**Capitulo trece**

**La charla de Nina y Nefarious**

Las cosas no mejoraron precisamente al despertar de Neo. Salió despedido de su sueño por culpa de una mano enorme que lo zarandeaba. Al abrir los ojos distinguió el rostro de Nina inclinado sobre él.

"Buenos días, tío" saludó ella, con semblante apenas preocupado.

"Buenos días" gruñó Neo, sin cambiar de posición. Sentía la espalda muy dolorida. Maldita ciática.

"¿Pasase toda la noche en ese sillón?" preguntó Nina, ya erguida con las manos en las caderas.

Neo abrió la boca y de repente la cerró. Había algo muy malo en todo esto. Recordó súbitamente todo lo ocurrido en la cocina. No había sido un sueño… su rostro enrojeció al recordar también que Nina lo había visto en esa situación comprometedora.

"Nina, lo que viste anoche…"

"No ha pasado nada anoche" lo interrumpió Nina con un tono frio. A Neo se le estremeció el corazón.

"Lamento que hayas visto eso…"

"No me molesta que hayas estado haciendo el amor con él, tío. Lo que me molesta es que, a juzgar por el olor a licor y el rostro de Crash, no parecía saber ni donde estaba parado."

"No estaba en mis planes, Nina. Solo… paso."

Nina lo observo unos momentos y luego suspiro.

"Levántate, voy a preparar el desayuno".

Neo no se movió. La espalda le dolía demasiado. Intentó disimularlo, pero ella lo conocía demasiado bien.

"Humm, ya veo…" murmuro.

Antes de que Neo pudiera replicarle, Nina estiró sus manos mecánicas y lo levantó del sillón.

"¡Nina!" grito, mas por el dolor que la sorpresa, pero ella hizo caso omiso de sus protestas. Ella lo cargaba como si fuera un saco de papas o algo similar hasta su cuarto.

Crash estaba allí, sentado en la cama, hecho una ruina. En sus manos sostenía una taza de café. Parecía haber salido de la ducha, pero parecía muy cansado. Nina lo acostó boca abajo.

"Crash, a Neo le duele la espalda. Hazle unos masajes" dijo Nina con aparente indiferencia. Dicho esto, se dio vuelta y se marcho de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Entre los dos hubo un incomodo silencio. Tenía la esperanza de que no lo recordara, pero el ex marsupial no lo miraba a la cara y estaba con el rostro rojo. No sabía que decir. Al final Crash hablo:

"Neo, anoche…"

"Olvídalo" espetó Neo, sin mirarlo

"Pero…"

"Olvídalo."

Crash lanzó un suspiro y se sentó a horcajadas encima de su trasero.

"¿Pero qué demonios…?"

"Nina dijo que Crash debería hacerte masajes" murmuró, no muy seguro. Sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de su camiseta, recorriendo su columna vertebral con los dedos de manera tan suave que le provocó un escalofrió y millones de pensamientos inadecuados, pero deseados. Las manos subían y bajaban por la espalda de Neo. Empezó por la nuca masajeando en círculos usando solo los pulgares y bajando lentamente por el resto de su columna. Neo se había olvidado del dolor, de todo lo demás. Solo estaba concentrado en los rítmicos movimientos de Crash. Su deseo crecía y apenas tenia conciencia de que se estaba deteniendo para no cometer una locura.

Ahora las manos estaban en la parte baja de la espalda. Crash se bajó, y comenzó a jugar con el elástico del pantalón. Neo cerró fuertemente los ojos. No podía ser tan débil, no podía…

"Listo" dijo Crash, satisfecho de su labor "¿Estas mejor?"

Neo estaba caliente como un horno, pero asintió con la cabeza. Al menos la espalda ya no le dolía tanto. Se levantó, intentando que no se le viera la erección.

"Un poco mejor" murmuro ". Ve a desayunar. Iré en un momento."

Crash asintió y se fue a la cocina. Neo se encerró en el baño y se sumergió en el agua helada. Se sentía el mismo como si fuese un adolecente sin control de sus hormonas. Pero al menos el agua fría había refrescado su cabeza. Tenía que pensar en las actividades para mantener a ambos chicos ocupados.

El desayuno fue delicioso. Ya no hacía falta que a Nina le hicieran el desayuno. Ya era una adolescente y en pocos años, ella ya no lo necesitaría. Su corazón se lleno de tristeza.

"No deberías volver a dormir en ese sillón, tío" comentó Nina, mientras desayunaban ". Tienes la espalda delicada y lo sabes."

Neo enrojeció

"No me trates como si fuese un anciano decrepito, Nina"

"Te cuido como me cuidaste casi toda mi vida"

"Eso dices ahora, pero cuando seas adulta…"

Neo sintió unos golpes en la puerta. Nina se levanto, pero la detuvo con un gesto y se irguió, con el arma en la mano.

"Quédense aquí" ordenó y se dirigió a la entrada, con el corazón martillándole en el pecho, preparado para lo peor.

Pero no era ninguna amenaza. Era Nefarious Tropy.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Neo, fastidiado "Estoy de vacaciones y no…"

"No vengo aquí para que vuelvas al trabajo, mi buen amigo" suspiro Tropy. Llevaba una camisa hawaiana, unos jean y una gorra de beisbol ". Me he dado permiso para unas cortas vacaciones."

"¿Y entre tantos lugares del mundo elegiste mi casa?"

"¿Tío?" Nina había asomado la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, tratando de ver al recién llegado "¡Tío Tropy!" exclamó y se tiró a los brazos del viajero del tiempo.

"Hola, mi amor" saludo Tropy, pasándole una mano por la cabeza.

"¿Estas de vacaciones por aquí?"

"Solo cuatro días. En lugar de viajar por el tiempo, decidí pasar un rato contigo ¿Quieres salir a pasear un rato?"

Nina miro a Neo.

"Ve si quieres, cariño. No me molesta."

Nina tomo de la mano a Tropy y salieron a la playa.

"¡Volveremos pronto!" grito Nina, mientras se perdían de vista. Neo agito la mano y luego la bajo. Estaba solo con Crash, grandioso. A ver como aguantaría estar con él, después de lo de anoche. Tampoco era que le había hecho el amor realmente, pero había estado muy cerca. Y no quería volver a pasar por esa situación…

¿O si quería?

* * *

Fue una linda mañana para Nina y Tropy. Él le compró un helado chocolate, y un disco de Rammstein y la llevó a los videojuegos. Tropy siempre había sido muy bueno con ella. Cuando era pequeña, se veían muy seguidos, pero después de entrar en la academia, dejaron de verse tan seguido como antes.

"Lamento no haberte ido a verte antes, cariño" se disculpo Tropy, mientras se sentaban en el banco de una plaza.

"Estuvimos muy ocupados los dos."

"Cierto. Y decidiste venir ahora para compensar:"

"Eso y ver la cara que ponía Neo" ambos se rieron. De repente Nina se quedo pensando. Tropy era el mejor amigo de Neo quizás supiera algo de sus padres.

"¿Hace mucho que conoces a mi tío?"

Tropy sonrió, nostálgico.

"Desde la secundaria en la Academia. Yo entre a mitad de año escolar. Le superaba las notas a Neo y a él no le gustaba para nada. Entre tu tío, N Gin y Nitrus Brio eran los perdedores del colegio."

"¿Y tú no?"

"Yo le hacia bulling a ellos, en especial a Neo. No era popular, pero tampoco me molestaban. Al final tuve que compartir el cuarto con él. Al pasar el tiempo, nos hicimos amigos. Al terminar el secundario, ya éramos inseparables."

"No puedo creer que hayas odiado a mi tío, cuando mis primeros recuerdos eran de ustedes dos muy juntos, casi como si fueran una pareja."

Tropy se puso tenso.

"Tu tío estaba muy deprimido" murmuró por lo bajo.

"¿Por la muerte de mis padres?"

Tropy miro hacia otro lado.

"Nina…"

"¿Por qué nadie me dice nada? Todos se quedan callados o inventan excusas ¿Qué paso con ellos? Soy lo bastante adulta para asumir lo que sea que haya pasado con ellos.

Tropy clavó la vista en el piso, mientras Nina no paraba de hacerle preguntas

"Muy bien" suspiró el viajero del tiempo, resignado a que Nina no lo dejara en paz hasta saber algo ". Pero no le digas a tu tío que yo te lo dije"

Nina asintió.

"Hace unos veinte años, tu tío conoció a una mujer llamada Charlotte y se enamoró perdidamente de ella."

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?" preguntó Nina, hoscamente.

"Déjame terminar. Ambos se casaron tiempo más tarde y durante un tiempo fueron felices. Hasta que tu padre fue de visita."

"¿Qué hizo mi padre?" murmuró Nina, aterrada con lo que seguramente escucharía.

"Tu madre quedo embarazada de ti. Neo pensó que serias su hija, hasta que Charlotte le confesó que no lo era. Ella lo engañaba con tu padre."

"¿Y qué hizo mi tío?" murmuró Nina, muy débilmente. Ella podría haber sido la hija de Neo. Eso le hubiera gustado

"La perdonó."

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso era idiota?" estallo Nina. Su tío no podía haberla perdonado por hacer semejante cosa

"Yo también creí eso" reflexionó Tropy ". Pero lo hizo porque aun la amaba y poco después de nacieras te abandono y huyo con tu padre."

Nina se quedo de piedra. Con razón su tío decía que era un recuerdo muy doloroso. Por eso estaba deprimido. Se le humedecieron los ojos.

"Ellos murieron en un accidente aproximadamente un año después y Neo dedico su vida a criarte."

"¿No debería odiarme?" murmuro Nina, al borde del llanto.

"No. Te cuidó como su más preciado tesoro durante quince años. Te ama como una hija. La hija que durante un tiempo creyó que era suya."

Nina lloraba. No tenía idea del dolor que había sufrido. Sintió un odio intenso hacia sus padres, al mismo tiempo que un amor infinito hacia su tío. Tropy le alcanzo un pañuelo.

"Nunca le digas a tu tío que yo te lo conté. Jamás me lo perdonaría."

"Lo juro, tío."

"Tengo que irme, amor. Te acompaño a casa."

"Me voy sola. Sé el camino."

Nina se fue lentamente de la plaza, secándose los ojos con el antebrazo. Odiaba su sangre, porque las dos personas en las que Neo confiaba lo habían destrozado. Solo tenía el consuelo que ambos estaban muertos y pudriéndose en el infierno.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que se chocó con un chico que salía de un negocio de ropa deportiva.

"¡Lo lamento mucho!" decía el chico, mientras le tendía un brazo. Al levantar la vista, Nina noto que el brazo del chico era bionico.

"¿Crunch?"


	14. El invento de Neo

**Antes que nada, mil perdones por la tardanza**

**No fue mi intención, estaba poco inspirada, y este capítulo no me gustó mucho, pero Bueh, intentaré volver a escribir semanalmente**

**Sthep: espero que Nina tenga un buen final, todo depende de… mi, jaja**

**Luz: si, te conmovió…. Te creo y todo**

**Wolfy: mira que deseándole el mal a Nina, vos, desgraciada. Si, debería haber hecho la charla mas larga, pero me cuesta hacer los diálogos largos. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, sos observadora… ya este capitulo te va a sacar las dudas. Bien, bien, a dormir y deja de pensar cochinadas**

**Hoy, nostálgica, escuchando Todo el hielo en la ciudad de Almendra, lean el….**

**Capitulo catorce**

**El invento de Neo**

Crunch la miraba con una media sonrisa. Nina se quedó aturdida unos momentos antes de aceptarle el brazo e incorporarse.

"¿Acaso Hawaii es tan barato?" murmuró Nina para sí misma.

"¿Eh?

"Olvídalo ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"El gobierno me pago estas vacaciones de dos semanas" respondió Crunch con indiferencia, pero no parecía del todo sincero. Nina lo comprendió

"Viniste a vigilarnos" dijo la chica. Crunch no pareció muy incomodo

"Lo admito. Mi hermana creyó que era lo mejor. Y hay motivos, así que no te muestres ofendida."

Nina lanzo un gruñido. Tenía razón

"¿Y estarás pegado a la ventana de mi casa todo el día?"

"Tengo que vigilarlos. Así que te escoltaré hasta donde vayas."

Ella solo se encogió de hombros y se echó a andar por la calle, con la enorme figura de Crunch haciéndole sombra.

"¿La estas pasando bien?" le pregunto Crunch, preocupado.

"Bien ¿Por qué?"

"Porque me pareció verte llorar"

Nina enrojeció y procuró no mirarlo

"No lloraba"

"Tienes los ojos brillantes y algo rojos"

"Mi… me resfrié"

Crunch no insistió y siguió caminando detrás de ella. Después de un rato, se situó a su lado, con la mano mecánica metida en un bolsillo delantero de su pantalón.

"¿Cómo esta mi hermano?" pregunto

"Bien, se está divirtiendo mucho."

Crunch camino en silencio casi todo el trayecto. Cada tanto la miraba, como si quisiera decirle algo. Era tan guapo…

"¿Nina?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Por qué son amables con Crash?"

Nina se acomodó un mechón de pelo negro.

"Porque Tropy le dijo a mi tío que no lo atacara, que era una pérdida de tiempo."

"Pero una cosa es que lo ignore, y otra muy distinta es que se lo lleve de vacaciones."

"No lo sé" mintió Nina. No quería decirle que Neo deseaba acostarse con Crash, porque se hubiese quedado sin tío casi en el mismo instante en que se lo dijera.

"¿Y tú no nos odias?" insistió Crunch.

"No tengo nada en contra de ustedes. Yo nunca quise…" se detuvo en mitad de la frase

"¿Si?"

"Nada" se apresuro a decir ". Ya estamos en mi casa. Vete rápido de aquí, mi tío te podría ver."

Crunch lanzo un suspiro de impaciencia.

"De acuerdo" gruñó y se alejó lentamente por donde había venido. Apenas había dado unos pasos, cuando de golpe se giró ". Te veré en la feria mañana" agregó y volvió a alejarse, esta vez con paso más rápido.

Nina se quedo quieta observándolo hasta verlo desaparecer. Era un chico realmente guapo y algo salvaje. Le gustaba. Le gustaba demasiado.

Nina jamás se había enamorado y lo que sentía por Crunch era algo nuevo. Pero sabía lo que era. Había visto a chicas de su edad saliendo con otros chicos en la academia. Pero eran del mismo ambiente. Estudiaban para ser malvados, así que podían ser novios.

¿Podían un chico bueno y una chica malvada salir juntos? Nina no lo sabía, aunque suponía que tal vez no debía ser. Su tío jamás se lo perdonaría. Crunch había sido aliado de Neo hacia años. Ella era pequeña cuando eso sucedió, pero lo recordaba. Y si su tío descubría que no quería ser malvada, las cosas empeorarían.

Si había aceptado ir a la academia, era porque no quería fallarle a su tío, a la persona que la había criado como si fuese su propia hija.

"¡Nina!" su tío había salido de la casa y se acercaba sonriente "¿Cómo te fue con Tropy?"

Nina lo miró atentamente y una oleada de ternura inundó su cuerpo, acompañado del dolor por lo que había sufrido su tío. Sin casi pensarlo corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo la cabeza en su hombro.

"¡Nina!" exclamó Neo, acariciándole la cabeza, sorprendido "¿Qué paso?"

"Tío, eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida" murmuró Nina, sin levantar la cabeza ". Nunca te voy a dejar solo. Nunca" las lagrimas ya bañaban su rostro, pero intento que Neo no las notara. Se quedaron un rato así, abrazados en el frente de la casa. Cuando Nina se aseguro que ya no lloraba, se separo.

"¿Me vas a contar que te pasa?" le pregunto Neo, preocupado.

"Nada, solo que quería decirte lo importante que eres para mi" le respondió Nina, ya sonriente.

Neo le acarició la cabeza

"Y tú eres lo que más amo en el mundo, princesa."

El celular de Neo comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón

"Espérame un momento, Nina" le dijo y se metió dentro de la casa.

* * *

"Hola, Tropy" saludo Neo, mientras entraba en su habitación y cerraba la puerta

"Neo, tengo que decirte algo importante sobre Nina."

"¿Qué le paso?"

"Se puso muy pesada conmigo preguntándome sobre sus padres."

La mano de Neo empezó a temblar

"¿Y qué le dijiste?"

"Tuve que mentirle. Le dije que te habías casado con Charlotte, pero que te engañaba con tu hermano. De ahí nació Nina y luego ella te abandono, dejándote a Nina."

Neo se quedo en silencio, asimilando todo lo que su amigo y jefe le había dicho.

"Hiciste quedar a Charlotte como una zorra" dijo por fin, enojado.

"Fue lo único que se me ocurrió en el momento" se disculpo Tropy ". Invente todo eso para que deje de preguntar."

Neo suspiro con fuerza.

"Mientras no sepa la verdad, que crea cualquier cosa."

"Bueno, ya sabes lo que le invente, no lo olvides."

"Gracias, te debo una."

"Una última cosa…"

"¿Si?"

"Ella aun recuerda la época en la que vivíamos juntos"

"Ah" comento Neo, como restándole importancia ". Debe recordar muy poco. Bueno, nos vemos."

"Adiós."

Neo se sentó en la cama, como si se le hubieran acabado las pilas. Ojala nunca supiera la verdad. Nunca.

* * *

_Neo permaneció un mes y medio encerrado en su departamento después del rechazo de Charlotte. No atendía a nadie, solo para mandarlos al cuerno._

_Todos se preocupaban por Neo. Su madre había ido varias veces al domicilio, pero nunca le abrió la puerta. Lo mismo hizo con N. Gin y Nitrus Brio. Tropy había desaparecido apena terminado el colegio así que lo más seguro era que no supiera nada. Charlotte nunca fue, pero lo llamaba por teléfono insistentemente, diciéndole que lo estimaba mucho y quería que fuese a su boda… como si quisiera verla entregarse en matrimonio a un imbécil._

_Se dedicó de lleno a un experimento que se le había ocurrido hacia poco tiempo antes de rechazo de Charlotte. Tenía una teoría para mejorar su arma de plasma y darle un nuevo tipo de rayo. Hasta ahora, solo podía paralizar, incinerar y matar sin dejar rastro alguno. _

_Empezó primero con animales. Capturo varias ratas en el sótano del edificio donde vivía y los encerró a todos en la misma jaula. La primera prueba había sido un desastre. Las ratas comenzaron a enloquecer y matarse entre ellas. Si bien no era lo que quería, tomó los resultados en cuenta. Podría servirle para otros propósitos._

_La segunda semana de prueba fue peor. Directamente habían muerto al instante como si les hubiera echado veneno. Neo se estaba desesperando._

_La tercera semana tuvo resultados positivos, aunque solo durara un día, pero funcionaba con las ratas. Solo hacía falta pruebas con humanos para asegurarse._

_Después de meditarlo mucho secuestro a dos personas, las encerró en el castillo en construcción y los tuvo encerrado dos semanas bajo el efecto de los rayos que les disparaba diariamente. Como si la suerte al fin estuviera de su lado, había funcionado perfectamente. Después de liberar a los rehenes, decidió que quería ver a Charlotte, ya que faltaba poco para su casamiento._

_Neo no se metió en el negocio. Se metió en un callejón desde donde se veía la puerta de salida de las empleadas. Pasaron horas que parecieron durar días. Pero su espera fue recompensada._

_A las cinco de la mañana, Charlotte salió enfundada en un largo abrigo blanco. Se veía hermosa como un hada o un ángel o ambas cosas. Neo sonrió con tristeza. Realmente no quería llegar a eso… pero ya era muy tarde para echarse atrás._

_En la calle no pasaba casi un alma. Charlotte caminaba hacia la parada del autobús. Neo saco el arma de su chaqueta. No iba a permitir que se casara con ese imbécil. Neo ajusto el arma y apunto hacia el centro de la espalda de Charlotte._

"_Te amo" murmuro Neo con dulzura._

_Y disparo._

_No hubo más sonido que un zumbido. Un rayo rojo salió de su pistola y alcanzo a Charlotte. La mujer permaneció inmóvil unos pocos segundos y luego se desplomó inerte al suelo._

_Neo camino a grandes zancadas hacia ella. Se arrodillo y la dio vuelta. Tenía los ojos cerrados, con una calma que parecía que dormía tranquilamente en su cama._

"_¿Charlie?" susurró Neo, sacudiéndola levemente por los hombros. Charlotte parpadeo suavemente._

"_¿Humm?" gruñó ella, sentándose "¿Qué… que paso?"_

"_Te caíste" respondió Neo, con una sonrisa y ayudándola a incorporarse._

"_Gracias" ella parecía algo confusa, algo normal cuando se le disparaba esa clase de rayo ". Neo, debo decirte algo."_

_El pulso de Neo se disparo por sus venas_

"_¿Si?"_

"_Te amo" le susurro ella y lo beso suavemente en los labios. Neo respondió a ese beso que había esperado tanto tiempo_

_Ahora Charlotte lo amaba gracias al experimento por el cual se había recluido_

_El Amore- Ray había funcionado._

* * *

"¡Crash, mira todo esto!" gritaba Nina, aferrándose del brazo de un muy sorprendido Crash, que miraba extasiado la feria de atracciones. Neo estaba con ellos, sonriendo muy tenuemente ". No sé ni por dónde empezar."

"Yo si" respondió Neo y se dirigió a un puesto del tiro al blanco. Demás estaba decir que Neo tenía una puntería casi sobrehumana y pudo haber desplumado al puestero de no ser porque no sabía cómo iba a cargar todas esas cosas que podía ganar, así que se contento en ganar dos enormes osos de peluches para Nina y Crash.

"Buena puntería, como siempre" murmuro una voz muy conocida en su espalda. No hizo falta darse vuelta para saber quién era.

"¿Me estas siguiendo, Tropy?"

El viajero sonrió. En su mano llevaba una manzana de caramelo

"Tenia ganas de verte" respondió Tropy. Miro a Nina y a Crash ". Denme los osos. Los llevare a mi auto. Luego se los doy"

Ambos obedecieron, aunque Crash lo hizo con precaución, como si temiera que le mordiera la mano. Luego salieron corriendo a perderse entre la multitud

"Me alegra ver a Nina tan animada" comento Tropy, rodeando los hombros de Neo con un solo brazo

"Nunca ha salido mucho" agrego el científico ". Y menos con alguien de su edad."

Tropy le paso uno de los osos a Neo y caminaron hacia el auto.

"Espero que no se metan en líos" murmuró Neo.

"Todo va estar bien. Te preocupas demasiado."

* * *

Nina se recorrió todo el parque, buscando a Crunch. No lo encontraba y eso que no había mucha gente. Quizás la había engañado. Engañado como una nena estúpida que se creía el primer cuento que le decían. Que ingenua había sido. Crash le palmeaba la espalda, sin saber que cuernos le pasaba.

"Deja, Crash, no pasa nada" dijo ella, ya rendida ". Vamos a atrapar un pez de colores en…"

"¡Crunch!" grito el ex marsupial, corriendo hacia su hermano mayor.


	15. La noche de Crash y Neo

**Antes que nada mil disculpas.**

**Cerca de navidad me entraron a robar. Pero bueh, ya no importa**

**Este capitulo me costo un monton.**

**Sthep: fiel lector como siempre. Que el traductor del google no te arranque los ojos.**

**Wolfie: no pasa nada y feliz año para vos. Asi me gusta, que aceptes la realidad. No me presiones, hago lo que puedo! Una amiga me va a mandar un dibujo de Charlotte dentro de poco. Voy a pensar que queres que Neo se quede con Tropy, jejej**

**Bueno, disfruten el capitulo, el titulo lo dice todo**

**Capitulo quince**

**La noche de Crash y Neo**

Nina se quedo de piedra. Crunch estaba parado lo mas campante con tres manzanas de caramelo en sus manos. Le dio una a Crash y otra se la extendió a Nina.

"Debí fijar un punto de encuentro" se disculpó Crunch, con una sonrisa culpable.

"N-no hay problema" tartamudeó Nina, mirando al suelo ¿Por qué demonios se mostraba tan tímida?

Crunch miro con ternura a su hermano menor, se metió la mano en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y saco un pequeño fajo de billetes

"Te veo en una hora en ese puesto de allí donde venden recuerdos, no te olvides"

"Crash no olvida" respondió Crash con una sonrisa capaz de eclipsar al sol. Dicho esto, salió corriendo en dirección contraria

"¿Vamos?" le pregunto Crunch, ofreciéndole el brazo.

Nina asintió, sintiéndose una idiota

Caminaron un rato sin rumbo fijo, comiendo las manzanas de caramelo.

"Que raro que se siente ver a tantas personas juntas" comentó Crunch, tirando el corazón de la manzana a la basura.

"Yo salgo muy poco" respondió Nina ". Solo estoy en casa o en el colegio."

"No entiendo cómo puedes soportar el frio. Yo lo detesto"

"Costumbre. Igual mi casa es calentita y salgo bien abrigada."

"Deberías estar en N. Sanity, es el lugar más hermoso. Aquí contaminan todo: papeles en la arena, bolsas plásticas en el agua…"

Nina se pegó un poco más a Crunch. Se sentía halagada de que un chico tan guapo la acompañara.

"¿Y el colegio cómo es?" preguntó Crunch.

Nina se armo de valor y le dijo:

"Lo odio. Nunca tuve problemas y la directora me aprecia, pero es un desastre. El colegio se está cayendo a pedazos y dejan materiales peligrosos en los pasillos. Y hacemos experimentos con animales" la voz de Nina empezó a fallar ". No quiero ser malvada, Crunch. No quiero"

"¿Lo haces por tu tío?" Crunch se paró en seco, la tomó por los hombros y se acercó un poco.

Nina enrojeció.

"Si. El no es tan malvado como parece. El me crio, no quiero desilusionarlo."

"Supongo que te aceptara si realmente te quiere."

"No pienso arriesgarme" el pánico domino su voz ". No quiero quedarme sola. Me da miedo el lado de los buenos. Es algo desconocido para mi"

Crunch le sujeto la barbilla con el brazo sano. Nina estaba tan embotada que no podía ni respirar.

"No vas a quedarte sola. Estoy de tu lado."

Nina lo miro embelesada. Tenía ganas de besarlo, pero se aguantó las ganas y le ofreció ir a la rueda de la fortuna.

Ya arriba, siguieron conversando, más relajados.

"Tu novio va a matarme" murmuro Crunch, mirando para un costado. Nina no pudo menos que mirarlo sorprendida. Parpadeo varias veces y luego comenzó a reírse.

"¿Novio, yo? Se va a congelar el infierno antes de que un chico quiera besarme."

"Pues que se mueran de frio"

Antes de que Nina pudiese captar el significado de sus palabras, ya Crunch la estaba besando. Ningún chico la había besado antes, pero sintió que era el más hermoso beso que sentiría en su vida. Sus labios se movían lenta y suavemente, contrario a lo que esperaba de alguien como Crunch. Al separarse, el chico la miraba como si esperara una bofetada.

"No te voy a golpear" le dijo Nina entre risas, mientras bajaban cerca de la tienda de recuerdos.

"Pero tu tío si" respondió Crunch, apretando en un puño su mano biónica.

* * *

"No cometas una locura, Neo…"

"¡Ese infeliz la beso! ¡La beso!"

Neo se abría paso entre la multitud, con una furia indescriptible. Tropy lo seguía, intentando que entrara en razón y Crash cerraba la marcha, bastante preocupado.

"Bastardo" le dijo, al ver a Crunch de frente "¿Cómo te atreviste a… tocarla?" tanteo la funda de su arma pero Tropy le sujeto el brazo.

"¿Quieres ir preso?" le susurro Tropy al oído.

"¡No me interesa!" miró a Nina, con el rostro colorado de la vergüenza, y sujetando el puño de Crunch "¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Nina?"

"Tío, yo no…"

"Déjala en paz, Cortex."

Nina observaba a Neo. Tenía los ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

"Te guste o no, voy a salir con el" dijo ella en voz baja, pero clara y firmemente.

"No vas a salir con un asqueroso Bandicoot" respondió Neo, con una vena latiéndole furiosamente en la sien.

"¡Hipócrita!" gritó Nina "¡Me dices eso después de que tuviste sexo con Crash, maldita sea!"

Fue como si un silencio mortal hubiese cubierto la feria. Crunch estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera parecía respirar; Crash estaba escondido detrás de Tropy, completamente avergonzado y el viajero del tiempo intentaba tironear a Neo hacia atrás.

"Vámonos, Nina" susurró Tropy ". Se hablara mas tarde de ello"

A grandes zancadas, Nina salió de la feria, apartando a medio mundo al pasar, dejando a un Crunch completamente shokeado.

Tropy llevó a los tres en el auto y los dejo en la casa. Neo esperó a que el viajero se fuera para enfrentarse a Nina, pero esta se había encerrado en su habitación, trabada por dentro y negándose a ver a nadie.

"¡Nina, ábreme la puerta!" le gritaba. Pero del otro lado solo recibía silencio total.

"Neo" sintió la dulce voz de Crash muy cerca de su oreja ", déjala. Se calmara sola."

Neo, contrariamente a lo que se esperaba de sí mismo, le hizo caso y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala. Crash se sentó a su lado.

"¿Por qué estas enojado?" le pregunto el chico, con un tono típico de la curiosidad infantil.

"La va a lastimar" le respondió Neo, con impaciencia.

"Crunch no la lastimaría jamás"

"Quiero protegerla"

"Pero…" Crash parecía bastante pensativo "no siempre vas a poder hacerlo."

Neo lo fulmino con la mirada.

"Mis hermanos siempre han querido protegerme, pero tarde o temprano, caía en una trampa de Neo" continuó Crash ". Pero pude salir solo. Me volví más fuerte. Nina no sabrá defenderse, como cuando Nega Crash la secuestró. Neo no estará siempre para Nina"

Neo agacho la cabeza, ocultándola entre sus manos. Nina… no quería separarse de ella ni que sufriera lejos de él. Crash le levanto la barbilla y lo obligo a que lo mirara a la cara.

"Crunch es bueno, como yo. Lo juro."

Neo se sumergió en esos enormes ojos verdes llenos de ánimo y esperanza.

"¿Me das tu palabra?" el científico le paso una mano por la mejilla de Crash.

"Si…"

Neo acercó su rostro hacia él y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Crash respondió enseguida, deslizando las manos por su cabeza. Podía sentir el gusto a manzana acaramelada en su boca. Neo se aventuró un poco más y metió tímidamente su lengua en la boca de Crash. El chico entendió enseguida y pronto comenzó una batalla de lenguas enredadas hasta que se les comenzó a acabar el aire y se separaron. Crash desvió la vista, con el rostro enrojecido.

"Crash, yo…"

"¿Vamos a fingir que no paso nada?" pregunto Crash, a punto de llorar.

"Esto es…" se froto los ojos con una mano "… confuso, Crash. No deberíamos estar haciendo eso."

"Pero lo haces"

"Está mal, Crash."

"Te encanta hacer el mal. Si esto es malo ¿Por qué te detienes?"

Neo intentó explicarse una vez más. El corazón le latía a mil por hora después de ese beso.

"No puedo sentir nada por ti y…"

"Entonces no vuelvas a besarme" lo interrumpió Crash, con la voz amarga y levantándose del sillón, para luego dirigirse a grandes zancadas hacia la habitación de ambos.

"¡Crash!" le grito, mientras lo seguía. Primero Nina y ahora el chico. No iba a permitir que se enojara con él. Logro meterse en la habitación antes de que Crash lograra cerrarla, lo agarro por los hombros y lo estampo contra la pared.

"No vas a decirme a quien debo besar y a quien no" gruñó Neo y comenzó, no a besarlo, a devorarle los labios y a hundirle sus manos en el cabello castaño del chico, arrancándole un gemido de placer. Sin saber cómo, ya lo había tirado encima de la cama. Neo se detuvo para contemplar la escena: Crash acostado sobre el colchón, apoyado sobre sus antebrazos; la respiración agitada; el cabello revuelto; sus ojos verdes bien abiertos, entre sorprendido y asustado… era un espectáculo único. Y Neo se dio cuenta que no podría dejar pasar un minuto más.

Se acercó gateando hacia la cama y lo volvió a besar, esta vez con más calma, con besos suaves por sus labios, bajando hacia su cuello. Al mismo tiempo, acaricio el estomago de Crash por debajo de la playera. El chico gemía bajito en su oído y acrecentaba más la pasión de Neo.

Neo le saco la playera y beso la piel morena y prohibida, haciendo que el chico arqueara la espalda de placer. Neo levanto la cabeza solo para ver la expresión de Crash, que solo pudo identificar como deseo.

"Neo…" susurro el chico, con la voz extrañamente enronquecida.

"Quiero que… que seas mío, Crash" murmuró Neo, completamente rojo. Quería ver cómo reaccionaba.

Como toda respuesta, Crash le mordió juguetonamente el labio inferior, haciendo que Neo sintiera un escalofrío en toda la columna. No suficiente con eso, Crash le saco la camisa y recorrió con un dedo su pecho ahora desnudo. Era desgarbado, pero tenía un poco de musculo, fruto de los enfrentamientos que habían tenido en el pasado.

Y la sonrisita entre tímida y picara le hizo perder el poco autocontrol que pudo haberle quedado.

Sus cuerpos se pegaron por completo. Neo recorrió desde su boca hasta el ombligo con caricias, besos y algún que otro mordisco que provocaba las mas eróticas reacciones que Neo jamás imagino en Crash.

Neo le bajo los pantalones junto con los calzoncillos. Allí estaba, totalmente erguido y reclamando atención a los gritos. Y vaya que lo iba a hacer gritar…

Ahora Crash estaba arriba de Neo. El chico repitió lo que el científico le había hecho, devolviéndole cada beso y cada caricia que le había dado. Cuando se volteo hacia un costado, Neo aprovecho para terminar de desnudarse, quedando ambos completamente como vinieron al mundo.

Comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente con una mano. Crash se mordió los labios para no gritar. Las uñas de Crash se clavaron en su espalda. Los gemidos que se escapaban de su garganta se hacían más audibles.

"Neo…Ah, Neo… N-Neo"

La voz de Crash gimiendo su nombre lo estaba volviendo loco, lo que apresuro sus movimientos. Ya no le importaba si estaba bien o mal, solo quería hacerlo suyo, así que de repente lo dejo de tocar. Crash lo miro sorprendido, con el rostro como si estuviese afiebrado.

"Ahora… tengo que prepararte" le dijo Neo, con tono tranquilizador. Crash solo asintió, algo nervioso.

Neo le separo las piernas lentamente, casi con ternura. El científico llevo dos dedos hacia la boca del chico y ordeno que se los lamiese. Crash lo hizo, lamiéndolos como si fuera helado. Una vez que estuvieron bien lubricados, Neo los dirigió a la entrada de Crash.

"Eres muy estrecho" le susurro, con una sonrisa. Crash tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados por el dolor y Neo lo sabía, así que le daba ánimos y acariciaba su cabello con la mano libre, secándole la transpiración de la frente. Poco a poco, el dolor del chico comenzó a desaparecer. Sus erecciones comenzaron a rozarse. Ya era el momento.

Tomo las caderas del chico, levantándolas un poco. Crash se asusto, pero enseguida cambio su expresión.

"Estoy li-listo" le dijo, con una sonrisa tenue.

Neo asintió y se metió lentamente en el interior de Crash.

"Neo… m-m-me dueleee".

"Ya…ya… va a dejar de dolerte" lo tranquilizo Neo.

Neo siguió abriéndose paso hasta entrar por completo en el interior de Crash y espero a que el chico se tranquilizara un poco. Era la primera vez del chico al parecer, así que tenía que tener un poco de paciencia.

"¿Te sigue doliendo?"

"Solo… un poco"

Neo agarro la cintura del chico con ambas manos y Crash se inclino un poco para agarrarlo de los hombros y comenzó a moverse lentamente

"Mhhh… N-Neo…ahh"

"Crashie… ahh"

Los movimientos se hicieron cada vez más rápidos, pero no era muy cómodo para el científico y ya no tenía veinte años, así que tuvo que sentar a Crash en su regazo sin dejar de penetrarlo.

"¡AHHH, NEOO!"

Al parecer, Neo había tocado un punto sensible en el chico. Crash tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas de dolor y de placer. Neo comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente y a masturbarlo con una mano. Las embestidas eran cada vez más salvajes. Hasta que Crash ahogo un grito en el hombro de Neo, mordiéndolo y sintió como su semen chorreaba en su estomago. Medio minuto después, Neo lleóo en el interior de Crash.

Ninguno de los dos se movió durante un rato. Crash estaba abrazado al científico y con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Parecía que se estaba por quedar dormido, así que Neo se lo sacó de encima y lo recostó en la cama. Neo se acostó a su lado, cansado. Ya era un cuarentón y hacía años que no tenía sexo. Pero por el momento solo quería dormir. Cualquier preocupación quedaba para mañana. Pero algo no se le iba de la cabeza: que tal vez se estuviera enamorando de Crash


	16. Las preocupaciones de Neo

**Hola**

**No tengo ni cara para pedir perdón por haber tardado tanto y por un capitulo tan corto. Pasé por varios problemas, pero ahora tengo un trabajo más flexible de horario y espero que pueda publicar seguidito… aparte las ideas no se me vienen tan fácil…**

**Steph: australianito querido, ya era hora que estos dos se sacaran la calentura, pero no creo que lo haya detallado tan bien como querría los detalles eróticos**

**Kagamine: te cambiaste el nombre, eh? El cree estar enamorado, no sabe bien lo que siente, tuvo muy malas experiencias…**

**Wolfy: no digan tanto gomen que me haces acordar a hetalia! Por favor no te mueras desangrada, no quiero cargos de conciencia… seria una muerte nueva: muerte por yaoi, disponible ahora en los sims 3, jajaja… si fueras hombre serias gay?**

**Mi novia quiere publicar fanfic de hetalia, yo uno de Alf, con el que estoy a mil trabajando y ese es uno de los problemas por mis escasas publicaciones. Si no publico el de Alf es porque entre dos fanfics me voy a morir**

**Capitulo dieciséis**

**Las preocupaciones de Neo**

Cuando Neo abrió los ojos al día siguiente, apenas eran las cinco de la mañana. Lo que había pasado hacia apenas unas horas estaba muy fresco en su memoria. Torció la cabeza para observar a Crash, que dormía plácidamente en su hombro. Tenía la mente hecha un embrollo. Se puso un pijama y una bata encima, se calzó unas viejas zapatillas y salió de la casa.

Se sentó en las escaleritas de entrada, observando el amanecer. Hacía mucho frio, pero no le importaba demasiado. Lo más importante era el adolescente que estaba babeando su almohada… bien, habían tenido sexo, fantástico. Pero ¿Y después? ¿Solo había sido una noche de desborde hormonal? No habría querido que fuese solo eso, pero había algo más. No lo sentía como una carga, sino como algo más importante. Algo que poco a poco estaba formando parte de su vida. Y ahí estaba su problema. El se dedicaba al mal y Crash al bien ¿Cómo podía funcionar algo así? Tarde o temprano iba a hacer algo malo y Crash estaría ahí para detenerlo. Y no quería enfrentarse con él.

Y estaba el pequeño detalle que el chico parecía apenas mayor que Nina y Neo tenía ya cuarenta años encima. Eran aproximadamente veinte primaveras lo que los separaban. Se sentía prácticamente un pedófilo. Y en cuanto los hermanos de Crash se enteraran, ya podía decir "adiós mundo cruel, eso me pasa por ser un viejo calenturiento"

¿Y que sentía Crash respecto a todo lo ocurrido? Ese era el mayor interrogante hasta el momento. Realmente estaba asustado respecto a eso.

"¿Tío?"

Neo se dio vuelta. Nina estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta

"¿Si, Nina?"

Ella se aclaro la garganta

"¿Puedo sentarme?"

"Claro, cariño."

Nina se sentó en un escalón mas arriba que su tío. Después de dos minutos de silencio, Neo decidió hablar.

"Escucha, Nina: se que fue vergonzoso lo que hice en la feria, pero… tuve miedo de que te hiciera daño, cariño. Sabía que algún día llegaría el momento que te enamoraras de alguien, pero no tan rápido… es como cuando eras pequeña y me dijiste que no querías que tuviese novia ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Entiendes la situación?"

"Si. Pero quiero estar con Crunch. Y él tiene el derecho a golpearte por acostarte con su hermano" Neo giró bruscamente la cabeza, completamente rojo y con los ojos muy abiertos ". Si, los escuche anoche."

Neo agachó la cabeza, profundamente abochornado.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" pregunto Nina, preocupada

"No lo sé"

"¿Lo amas?"

Era la pregunta que menos quería oír

"No sé si…" empezó a decir

"¿Si es algo serio?" completo Nina.

Neo suspiro. No quería tener esa clase de charla con ella. Prefirió levantarse de los escalones. Se detuvo un momento en la puerta antes de decirle

"Sale con el idiota ese, sería muy hipócrita si te lo prohibiera pero si llegas a derramar una sola lagrima, lo voy a hacer sufrir tanto que va a haber preferido pasear por los círculos del infierno de Dante."

Nina le mostro una sonrisa ancha

"Te quiero"

"Yo también, princesa."

Neo se alejó con paso cansado. Dudo un momento antes de entrar en su habitación. Crash aun dormía boca abajo, respirando suavemente. Era tan tierno cuando estaba dormido. Recogió la ropa que estaba esparcida por toda la habitación la metió en la cesta de ropa sucia. Se dirigió al viejo ropero, buscando algo que ponerse cuando sintió un bostezo detrás de él, precisamente de la cama matrimonial. Se giró para ver a Crash, quien tenía los ojos entrecerrados y refregaba la cabeza en la almohada.

"Hola, Neo" saludo, sonriente como siempre. Giro para quedar boca arriba en la cama y ahogo un gemido de dolor ". Me duele todo el cuerpo"

"Ya se te pasara" murmuro Neo, esquivando su mirada y terminando de seleccionar su ropa.

"¿Vas a bañarte?" le pregunto el chico, mirando fijamente el paquete de ropa.

"Eh… si"

"Entonces Crash también se va a bañar" sonrió el chico y se levantó, dejando su cuerpo desnudo al descubierto. Neo solo pudo parpadear y admirar esa piel tostada por el sol. Recordó como si fuese un golpe en la cabeza todo lo que había hecho con esa piel y se sonrojo violentamente.

"Crash, yo…" empezó a decir, pero el chico ya caminaba hacia el baño. Le dio un ligero beso en los labios antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

Dios, estaba caliente como una tetera por un adolescente hormonado, aunque pensándolo bien, Neo parecía el adolescente hormonado. Estaba pensando en bañarse más tarde cuando escucho el ruido de la ducha.

"¡Ven!" llamo Crash, con ese tono tan alegre que lo caracterizaba. Neo sacudió la cabeza y entro en el baño titubeando solo para casi tener un infarto al ver al chico bajo el agua de la ducha.

"No pongas cara de tonto y metete ya" lo invito Crash. Esa frase había sonado sexual y no ayudó a enfriar sus calenturientos pensamientos. Comenzó a desvestirse rápidamente, porque su erección estaba comenzando a levantarse lentamente y quería bañarse y salir lo antes posible antes de que Crash lo notara.

Neo se metió adentro de la ducha y Crash le dejó espacio para que le llegara el agua. Sus cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca. Se iba a volver loco si seguía así. De pronto, el chico pego su pecho en la espalda de Neo.

"Neo es muy abrazadle" murmuró el chico, besándole el hombro. Las piernas de Neo se convirtieron en gelatina. Neo quiso darse vuelta para decirle que lo dejara tranquilo pero esos ojos tan verdes como la vegetación de las islas donde se crio, hicieron que sus palabras se disolvieran antes de que salieran de su boca. Lo tomo fuertemente de la cintura y lo beso apasionadamente, mientras un capullo de agua tibia los envolvía. La mano de Neo recorrió lentamente el costado del chico. Escucho un gemido reprimido. Definitivamente, eso no ayudaba para nada

"¡TIO, TENGO HAMBRE!" el grito de Nina rompió toda atmosfera allí formada. Con un gruñido, Neo se aparto de Crash. Vivir con una adolescente tenía sus desventajas.

* * *

"Podrías haberte hecho tu sola el desayuno" gruñó Neo, mientras echaba el tocino dentro de la sartén

"Siempre te quejas si lo hago yo" le respondió Nina, sentada encima de la mesa de la cocina y mordisqueando una tostada "¿Acaso interrumpí algo?" agregó, con mirada maliciosa. Neo enrojeció y dio vuelta el tocino "Lo lamento, no sabía"

Crash irrumpió en la cocina, con el cabello húmedo y el celular de Neo en la mano

"Es Tropy" informo Crash, pasándole el aparato. Neo le hizo un gesto a Nina para que siguiera cocinando

"¿Si?"

"Hola, Neo" la voz de Tropy sonaba algo más seria de lo habitual "¿Cómo estás?

"Estaba preparándole el desayuno a Nina ¿Dónde estás?"

"Estoy en el barco de N. Gin"

"¿Sin despedirte de nosotros?" reclamo Neo.

"Lamento eso, pero N. Gin me llamo anoche y tuve que irme"

"¿Le paso algo?"

"Si, pero ese no es el punto. Los pingüinos informaron a N. Gin de movimientos sospechosos en tu laboratorio."

Neo se mordió el labio y se trasladó a la sala. No todo podía salir bien en sus vacaciones.

"No falta nada, al parecer nadie entro ni nada, pero encontré muñecas rusas tiradas por los alrededores."

"¿Muñecas rusas?"

"Si. Las saque todas y las guarde. Te recomiendo que regreses. Creo que alguien quiere vengarse"

"Con tantas vidas que arruine" comento Neo ". Podría ser cualquiera. Dile a N. Gin que me mande un piloto a Hawaii y me envíe al puerto de Twinsanity"

"De acuerdo. Te voy a informar sobre todo lo que pueda. Cuida de Nina."

"Adiós"

Neo corto la comunicación. No quería preocupar a Nina, pero debían volver antes de lo previsto y averiguar quien querría tomar venganza contra él.


	17. La lealtad de Collins

**Hola!**

**Para variar, vamos a centrarnos un poco en N. Gin**

**Steph: ya veremos quien es el nuevo enemigo de Neo.**

**Dejen reviews! Solo les tomará un momento**

**Capitulo 17**

**La lealtad de Collins**

Collins fumaba en la cubierta del acorazado, anclado en el puerto de N. Sanity. Estaba terminando su primer paquete de cigarrillos. Sabía que era algo malo, pero no le importaba. Lo que más le importaba ahora era su jefe, N. Gin.

El almirante se había enamorado de Coco Bandicoot como un idiota y solo faltaba que suspirara corazones cada vez que la veía. Siempre intentaba invitarla a salir para que ella lo rechazara de manera cortante y hasta violenta. Y por eso su jefe estaba tan deprimido.

"Jefe, hay muchas mujeres en el mundo, mucho más bonitas y simpáticas que ella" lo consolaba Collins, pero N. Gin siempre contestaba lo mismo:

"Ella es la mujer más hermosa y no voy a rendirme"

Pero algo había pasado. Collins lo había seguido a escondidas a su jefe por la isla hacia la casa de los Bandicoots

"¡Ángel, por favor, no voy a hacerte daño!" le insistía, con la nariz pegada a la ventanita de la casa.

"¡Ya basta!" gritaba Coco desde adentro, sin asomarse siquiera "¡Es solo una maldita treta tuya! Además ¿Quién querría salir contigo? Eres malo, petiso, gordo, feo y deforme. Así que no tienes posibilidades conmigo."

"Pero…"

"Vete de mi casa o harás que te arrepientas de haber nacido"

Cualquier ser humano con dos dedos de frente la habría mandado al demonio. Pero no N. Gin. Se quedo en el frente de la casa hasta que Coco abrió la puerta empuñando una larga manguera de color verde y lo roció completamente, dejándolo como si se hubiese caído del acorazado. Recién ahí admitió su derrota y se marchó arrastrando sus pies por la arena.

Eso no quiso decir que siguiera siendo el mismo de siempre. Se la pasaba encerrado en su camarote, suspirando por su ángel. Y Collins odiaba verlo así. No era bueno para su salud.

"¿Fumando, James?" la voz de su jefe venia justo detrás de él. Al menos ya no sonaba robótica como antes. Hacia un año que Neo le había operado la garganta "Sabes perfectamente que está prohibido fumar aquí."

"Nunca incendié nada, almirante" respondió Collins, dándose la vuelta ". Y he fumado desde que tengo catorce años, no pienso dejarlo."

N. Gin se acercó lentamente hacia él. Se lo veía cansado y derrotado, sin ganas de nada. Parecía más viejo de lo que realmente era y solo era tres años mayor que Collins. Se apoyó en la baranda, observando el mar.

"Voy a morir solo, James" soltó de repente el almirante "Nunca nadie me amó, ni siquiera mi padre."

"Hay muchos peces en el mar y muchas mujeres caminando por esta tierra" Collins le dio una palmada en el hombro ". Ya aparecerá"

"Ya apareció y ella me odia" respondió N. Gin ". Siento que es mi única oportunidad"

Collins prefirió no responder e imitar a su almirante, mirando el reflejo de la luz sobre el agua. Podía imaginarse lo que sentía, terriblemente feo y enamorado de una rubia oxigenada. Pero N. Gin no había sido siempre así. Había visto una vieja foto suya antes del accidente y no era tan feo. Pero un misil teledirigido lo había destrozado. No solo la cara, sino también su mente y eso ultimo lo sabían muy pocos.

Lo que nadie de la tripulación del barco sabia (excepto La Morsa) era que Collins era enfermero de la Marina australiana. Y estaba a bordo del barco para ayudarlo con su estado mental. Obviamente, nadie con un misil clavado en la cabeza quedaba totalmente lucido. N. Gin a veces se olvidaba de los nombres de algunas personas u objetos. También a veces las cosas se le resbalaban de las manos, por lo cual utilizaba vasos de plástico para beber. Y, lo más humillante, era que se olvidaba de funciones básicas. En ocasiones, se olvidaba de cómo atarse los cordones o el funcionamiento de una puerta… incluso de desabrocharse los botones del pantalón cuando iba al baño, lo que le provocaba ciertos "accidentes". Y para rematar, una jaqueca infernal. La amitriptilina le calmaba no solo el dolor de cabeza, sino su depresión, pero tenía que controlar que no tomara demasiadas. Por culpa de esas pastillas estaba gordo como un tanque de guerra. Collins aun no lo conocía cuando Neo le había recetado ese medicamento. Estaba muy ocupado criando solo a Nina como para vigilar cuantas pastillas tomaría el almirante.

En fin, le había tocado una vida de mierda.

Y esa estúpida de Coco no iba a empeorar más las cosas. Haría cualquier cosa por N. Gin.

Esa misma noche, Collins se dirigió a la casa de la chica Bandicoot. Esperaba que no fuera necesario llegar a mayores, pero ya había oído cosas sobre Coco gracias a los indígenas y tal vez no le quedara otra opción.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta de madera, esperando a que la abriera una adolescente histérica y armada con una sartén dispuesta a volarle la cabeza. Pero por suerte no fue así. La abrió una chica muy guapa y confundida, al parecer poco acostumbrada a las visitas. Si no lo había golpeado al verlo, era porque no lo había reconocido.

"Buenas noches, señorita" saludó él, con una sonrisa simpática.

"¿Quién eres tú?" le preguntó Coco, de manera hosca. Collins respiró hondo, preparándose para lo peor.

"Mi nombre es James Collins, el segundo al mando del acorazado N. Gin."

El ceño fruncido de ella se acentuó aun más.

"¿Y qué diablos quiere?"

"Que tenga una cita con mi jefe."

Coco miro a Collins con rostro inexpresivo durante cinco segundos y luego soltó una carcajada.

"¡No! El es feo y malo. Y muy mayor" dijo Coco, con una mano apoyada en la cadera.

"Dele una oportunidad…"

"Es una trampa para secuestrarme"

"Le aseguro que no, señorita. Incluso puede ir armada a la cita si lo desea"

Coco se quedó mirando al segundo al mano, titubeando.

"Y no volverá a molestarla."

Ella achico los ojos hasta convertirlos en hendijas.

"Si es así…"

"No se va a arrepentir. Mañana a las cinco de la tarde."

"¿La hora del té?" sonrió amargamente. Collins hizo un leve gesto de hastío.

"El almirante es inglés, por si no se había dado cuenta" murmuró Collins, reprimiendo las ganas de abofetearla. N. Gin tenía mal ordenada las prioridades. Si, era bonita, pero con un carácter que daba miedo. Jamás saldría con alguien así.

"Me tiene sin cuidado. Ahora lárguese, antes de que me arrepienta."

Collins ni siquiera se molesto en responder. Se echó a andar por la playa, preguntándose si estaba haciendo lo correcto por su jefe.


	18. La cita de N Gin

**Hola, felices Pascuas!**

**A falta de huevos de chocolate, les regalo un fanfic.**

**Steph: all you need is love, nanarananá**

**Tiburi: Espero que se hayan solucionado tus problemas. Acá esta el resultado de la cita.**

**Capitulo 18**

**La cita de N. Gin**

Nervios. Eso era lo que sentía el almirante. Nervios, nauseas, ansiedad, ganas de tirarse por la borda…

"Almirante, con el debido respeto, revolear todo su guardarropa no va a servir de nada" le aconsejó Collins, esquivando un saco color marrón que iba dirigido a su cabeza.

N. Gin dejo de arrojar sus ropas por toda su habitación y lo miro con los ojos desorbitados.

"¡Va a venir dentro de una hora, James! ¡No tengo la más remota idea de que ponerme!"

"_Aunque se ponga smoking, no importa, se va a quejar igual"_ pensó Collins. A pesar de ello, se puso a revolver la ropa que su jefe había tirado por ahí.

La tripulación estaba hecha un caos total. N. Gin les había ordenado con un chillido histérico que se pusieran a limpiar hasta que se pudieran reflejar en las paredes y, en consecuencia, todos estaban de muy mal humor. Solo cuando Collins les prometió ir al Moulin Cortex a la noche, había logrado que trabajaran con más ganas y sin rechistar.

Con resignación, Collins encontró lo mas pasable en la pila de ropa: una camisa color verde lima y un pantalón marron y unas sandalias (obviamente de hombre). N. Gin se puso la ropa y se miro en el espejo, no muy convencido.

"Tendré que conformarme con esto" murmuró el almirante, alisando la camisa con una mano.

Collins esbozo una sonrisa fingida.

"Todo va a salir bien, almirante" cosa que realmente no se lo creía.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, La Morsa estaba canturreando en voz baja, terminando de sacar unos _scones _del horno.

"Ni se les ocurra tocarlos" advirtió el cocinero ". Están muy calientes"

"¿Y cómo voy a saber si están buenos?" le cuestionó N. Gin, sentándose a la mesa.

La Morsa puso con cuidado todos los _scones_ en una pequeña panera.

"¿Acaso duda de mis dotes culinarias?" le reprochó el cocinero, con una fingida mueca de decepción.

"Jamás, pero… quiero que todo salga perfecto"

Collins decidió dejarlos a solas y salir un rato a la cubierta a fumarse un cigarrillo. El día estaba esplendido y su jefe iba a desperdiciarlo con esa estúpida de Coco. Tenía que vigilarlos muy bien durante esa "cita", porque si la rubia se portaba muy mal, probablemente caería en un fuerte estado depresivo. No quería que eso pasara de vuelta.

Termino de fumar su cigarrillo y se quedo observando la orilla de la playa, por donde la chica Bandicoot aparecería. Miro su reloj de pulsera. Eran las cinco y diez. Collins decidió fumarse otro cigarrillo. La cosa no pintaba nada bien.

* * *

Pero, finalmente, ella llego a las cinco y diez.

Iba vestida mas para trabajar que para una cita. Llevaba una playera blanca y un jardinero de jean. Collins cruzó a zancadas el barco para avisarle al almirante que Coco había llegado y a avisarles a los tripulantes que si la hacían sentir incomoda de alguna manera, les arrancaría la piel a tiras y los tiraría en zona de tiburones.

N. Gin jamás había estado más nervioso en su vida. Al menos iba vestida de manera sencilla, al igual que el.

"Bienvenida a b-bor-bordo" tartamudeó N. Gin con una risita tonta. Maldijo por dentro por ello.

Coco lo miró con hastío.

"Bien, terminemos con esto. Tengo autos que arreglar"

Una pequeña punzada en la cabeza atacó a N. Gin, pero solo fue un momento, así que lo ignoro por completo.

"Bien. Pasa."

Gracias a la amenaza de Collins, no se encontró a nadie por los pasillos del barco. Los marineros querían evitar cualquier tentación con la rubia.

La cocina estaba completamente impecable. La Morsa ya había preparado el té y puesto en las tazas. Invito a Coco a sentarse. Ella estuvo casi un minuto examinando la silla antes de sentarse, cosa que al almirante le molesto, pero intento no mostrarse ofendido. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle un poco más. Tenía la impresión que se había olvidado de algo importante, pero no atinaba a saber que era.

"Es te chino" comento N. Gin, como para decir algo e ignorar su cefalea.

"Da igual" respondió ella, revolviendo la taza con la cucharita, pero sin atreverse a beberlo "¿Qué quieres de mi?"

"Es que…" N. Gin tragó saliva y tomó un sorbo de té para humedecer su garganta ". Me gustas mucho."

Coco sacudió la cabeza, agitando su cola de caballo.

"¿Te estás escuchando?" la rubia soltó una risa amarga y volvió enseguida a una expresión más seria "Debe ser una broma."

"No lo es" N. Gin tenía el rostro tan serio como el de ella, debido a que tenía la sensación de que su cabeza explotaría "Realmente siento algo por ti."

"Para empezar, tu a mi no me gustas para nada. Solo tengo quince años, eres malvado y bastante feo" Coco sonrió satisfecha de su respuesta ". Es todo lo que tengo que decirte"

Veía todo borroso. Estaba sufriendo una de sus jaquecas y esta era bastante fuerte. Espantosa, mejor dicho. Logro incorporarse, tambaleándose ligeramente al hacerlo

"¿Estas borracho?" la voz de ella sonaba desde muy lejos.

El almirante ni siquiera logro responderle eso. Desde las oleadas de dolor, siguió hablando

"Nunca he amado a nadie" se acerco a ella lentamente, provocando que la chica se levantara a la defensiva ". Sé que soy patético, pero" la tomó de la mano "…quiero que estemos juntos."

Ella le dio un empujón fuerte, lo suficiente para hacerlo caer. En el trayecto, choco la parte sana de su cabeza contra la punta de la mesa…

Dejándolo fuera de combate

* * *

_N. Gin nunca había estado más enojado en su vida. Estaba sentado en su escritorio dentro de la base militar en East Sale, Australia, con la mejilla izquierda recostada sobre su brazo. En ese momento no tenía ningún misil en su cabeza y era mucho más delgado y esbelto. Y en su trabajo lo conocían como el doctor Nicholas Gin._

_A sus veintitrés años de edad, Nicholas Gin era físico, experto en robótica, cibernética y en artillería de cohete. Era el más joven que trabajaba allí en un cargo importante y era feliz diseñando misiles cada vez más precisos y letales._

_Pero ya su época dorada llegaba a su fin. Los recortes a su presupuesto eran "degenerados". Tenía que usar material inferior para seguir construyendo. Todo porque el país necesitaba dinero para otras cosas que al doctor Gin le interesaba una mierda. Solo le interesaba seguir trabajando con material de calidad._

_El doctor Gin se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la zona de pruebas, donde iba a lanzar su primer misil que había construido desde el último recorte de presupuesto. Ya tenía todo programado para ese día._

_El peor día de su vida._

* * *

Collins estaba ordenando el cuarto de su almirante, volviendo a guardar toda la ropa que había dejado desordenada por el suelo. Al pasar su vista distraídamente por la mesita de luz, notó que el vaso de agua que le había dejado esa mañana estaba intacta. Al lado, la pequeña pastilla estaba abandonada. Era la última que quedaba de la tira y para tomar la pastilla de las cuatro de la tarde, tenía que comenzar una tira nueva. La tira estaba intacta.

Collins solo tuvo que pensar lo que dura un suspiro antes de recoger las pastillas y salir corriendo de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la cocina. Ya llevaba dieciséis horas sin tomar su medicación. Y eso era muy grave.

Abrió la puerta de un portazo. Al almirante no le iba a gustar que le interrumpieran la cita, pero su salud estaba por encima de todo.

Lo que vio era la escena que menos habría querido presenciar. N. Gin estaba tirado en el suelo, al costado de la mesa. Le estaba saliendo sangre de la parte sana de su cabeza. Coco estaba paralizada, observándolo.

Collins se acerco al almirante a grandes zancadas, se arrodillo y le observo la herida. No parecía grave, pero no debía confiarse de eso.

"¿Almirante? ¿Me oye?" le preguntó, sin atreverse a sacudirlo.

Un gemido fue toda la respuesta que recibió. Collins sacó su Handy que siempre llevaba enganchado en su cintura y marco el numero de La Morsa. Apenas el cocinero pudo decir "hola", Collins ya estaba dándole órdenes:

"Morsa, ven a la cocina, el almirante se siente mal"

La comunicación se corto. Collins tomo un repasador y un poco de hielo en la heladera y lo presiono en la cabeza de N. Gin.

"Shh, todo va a estar bien" dirigió su mirada hacia la de Coco "¿Qué mierda le hiciste?"

"¡El se me vino encima!" protesto ella, con un resoplido y cruzándose de brazos. Collins estuvo a punto de responderle pero un portazo lo hizo desistir. La Morsa ya había llegado. Sin hacer preguntas, levanto a N. Gin cuidadosamente en sus brazos.

"Llevémoslo a su camarote" ordenó Collins. La Morsa comenzó a andar y él lo imitó. Estaba muy nervioso y enojado. Nunca debió dejarlos a solas. Tendría que haber estado allí para prevenir cualquier amenaza. Y también debió asegurarse que N. Gin tomara las malditas pastillas.

Entraron al camarote y La Morsa lo deposito en la cama. Collins llamo a Nitrus Brio para que viniera a revisar a N. Gin

Collins sentía unas terribles ganas de fumar y decidió salir al pasillo para hacerlo. Al abrir la puerta del camarote se encontró cara a cara con Coco.


	19. El arrepentimiento de Coco

**Muchachos! como van?**

**Una vez mas disculpen mi tardanza.**

**Sthep, mi querido australianito: Cada vez que menciono algo de tu pais me da miedo de describir algo mal. Wikipedia ayuda, pero necesito clases, jajaja**

**Tiburi: Coco es una fucking bitch, lo se. Siempre me la imagine bastante engreida. Y a muy distraido. Maldita Coco.**

**Pd: Wolfie, donde demonios andas? te extraño!**

**Capitulo diecinueve**

**El arrepentimiento de Coco**

"Váyase ahora mismo" dijo Collins, apretando los dientes con furia. No quería ver a esa desgraciada cerca de su almirante en lo que quedara de vida.

"L-lo lamento mucho" tartamudeó Coco, inesperadamente tímida ". No quería…"

"¿Lastimarlo?" termino su frase Collins ". Pues bien, lo has logrado. El puso el corazón en tus manos y te dedicaste a aplastárselo como si fuera un gusano podrido."

"Solo quería disculparme" el tono de Coco volvió a transformarse en uno de hastío ". Y él estaba actuando extraño."

"Se sentía mal, maldita sea. Si no lo hubieses golpeado, se hubiese desmayado. Y sigue inconsciente, así que vete ya. Te jactas de ser del lado de los buenos y actúas como una villana"

Coco abrió la boca, totalmente desconcertada por la pregunta, pero no dijo nada.

"Te acompañaré hasta la salida" continuó Collins y comenzó a atravesar el pasillo. Al parecer, a Coco se le habían ido las ganas de pelea, porque lo siguió sin rechistar. Mejor así. No tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo con esa mocosa. Después de un minuto, Coco decidió hablar:

"¿Por qué me esta acompañando, Collins? Conozco la salida."

"Porque al almirante no le hubiese gustado que merodeara sola por el barco" respondió, arrastrando las palabras.

"¿Tanta lealtad tiene hacia él?"

"Mucha" respondió Collins secamente. Vio de reojo a la chica. Solo era una mocosa que no había vivido mucho tiempo en el mundo. Y sabía mucho, pero al mismo tiempo no sabía nada. Era cuestión de tiempo que madurara y dejara de comportarse como una idiota. No tenía muchas esperanzas de que pasara algo bueno, pero, al encontrarse ante la salida de acorazado, Collins le dijo:

"Averigua todo lo que puedas sobre Nicholas Gin"

"¿Nicholas Gin?"

"Si. Ahora vete, antes de que oscurezca."

Collins la vio perderse entre la maleza y prendió un cigarrillo. Se podría haber fumado todo el paquete, pero su almirante lo necesitaba, así que solo fumó ese y volvió al lado de N. Gin, que aun seguía inconsciente. Le paso una mano por la frente, preguntándose cuando despertaría. Pasaron varias horas, pero el almirante despertó alrededor de la medianoche.

"¿James?" susurró , incorporándose "¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Coco?"

"_Mierda" _pensó Collins. Su autoestima iba a quedar arrastrada, no por el suelo, sino hasta por debajo del agua.

"Te desmayaste. Por no tomar las pastillas"

N. Gin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

"¿Me olvide?"

"Con todo este asunto de la chica Bandicoot…"

"Si, recuerdo que me dolía la cabeza muy fuerte… quede como un imbécil debilucho"

"No, almirante, está bien. Le explique que se sentía mal."

N. Gin no habló durante un largo rato. Solo abrió la boca para tomarse la pastilla de la noche y quedarse mirando a la nada.

"Puedes irte, James" le dijo, en voz baja ". Me siento mucho mejor."

Pero Collins no se movió de su sitio.

"Voy a quedarme toda la noche si es necesario, almirante"

A se le humedecieron los ojos. Fue suficiente para que Collins se levantara y abrazara con todas sus fuerzas a su jefe.

"A veces…" sollozó N. Gin "creo que mi padre me maldijo antes de que se suicidara. Tal vez me lo merezca… y voy a morir es este camarote, solo y completamente deforme."

Collins hundió la cabeza en el hombro de N. Gin. Le dolía todo lo que le pasaba a él. Era como su hermano mayor. ¿Quién diría que los villanos sufrían así?

"No, almirante. Aguante un poco más. Solo un poco mas."

* * *

Coco estaba recostada en su cama, intentando leer un libro de artes marciales, disfrutando del silencio. Pero su atención se desviaba hacia N. Gin y Collins. Las palabras del segundo la mortificaban… Ella no se había comportado como una villana, claro que no. El había… había… bueno, el… no había hecho nada. Y ella, todo lo contrario. Le había pegado un empujón y le había roto la cabeza. Collins estaba muy enojado y tenía toda la razón en estar enojado con ella. De milagro no la había echado a patadas, literalmente. Y le había dicho que buscara información sobre Nicholas Gin.

Coco no era tonta y sabia que Nicholas Gin era N. Gin desde el momento en que se lo dijo. Nunca había buscado a ninguno de los "villanos" por Internet, así que tomo su laptop rosa y tecleo ese nombre en el buscador. Lo que encontró la dejo perpleja.

El primer link que abrió resulto ser sobre un accidente ocurrido varios años atrás en una base militar australiana. Había una prueba de misiles ese día y el primero había sido lanzado con tan mala suerte que había impactado en la cabeza del diseñador del artefacto, un científico llamado Nicholas Gin. Había sobrevivido de milagro y por las manos de un cirujano al que no nombraban por ningún lado. Había sufrido tanto física como mental y emocionalmente y se había retirado del Ministerio de Defensa, diciendo que la culpa la tenía el maldito recorte de presupuesto.

Los otros links daban más información. Contaban del suicidio de su padre, acorralado por la policía. También hablaba de sus logros como físico, experto en robótica y cibernética. Al parecer sabia muchísimo de computación y era una persona muy inteligente y equilibrada.

Y no solo eso. Había fotos del almirante N. Gin, antes de su accidente. No era apuesto, pero tampoco feo. Delgado, pero bastante bajo, de cabellos anaranjados y ojos castaños. No estaba mal.

Por eso Collins lo cuidaba tanto. El almirante estaba enfermo, a raíz de ese accidente. La medicina no era su fuerte, pero tal vez no le quedara mucho tiempo de vida. Tal vez no fuera tan malo tener una cita decente con él, tan solo una vez para mantenerlo contento. Si estaba mejor, mañana mismo iría a visitarlo para invitarlo a salir. No sería nada malo probar algo distinto, para variar.

* * *

Collins bajo del acorazado al día siguiente para comerciar con los indígenas. Era la tarea que más le gustaba hacer para el almirante. Salir al aire libre para hacer negocios de vez en cuando, ya que N. Gin no podía hacerlo por su deformidad, era un regalo para él. Cualquiera que se pasara un mes encerrado en el acorazado se volvía loco.

La tripulación estaba ayudando a Collins a guardar en el acorazado las wumpas que venderían en breve a Tanzania. Collins estaba fumando un cigarrillo apoyado en una de las cientos de palmeras de la isla, vigilando la zona y disfrutando de la mañana, aunque lo que le había sucedido a su jefe era un pequeño nubarrón que empañaba su relajación.

Y para empeorarla, había una cierta rubia que se abría paso entre los tripulantes. Con un suspiro, tiro su cigarrillo al suelo y lo aplasto.

"¿A qué vienes ahora?" preguntó Collins

"Quiero hablar con " respondió Coco, con timidez.

"¿Para qué?"

"Quiero disculparme con el por haberlo golpeado ayer"

Collins le echo una ojeada al acorazado. Sabía que daría saltos de alegría al enterarse, pero no sabía si era lo que realmente le convenía.

"Vi la noticia. Lo lamento" agrego, bajando los ojos.

Collins suspiro con fuerza otra vez.

"¿Lo vas a fastidiar?"

"No, lo juro ¿El está enojado conmigo?"

"No. Cree que todo es su culpa"

Coco tragó saliva.

"¿Puedo ir a verlo?

Collins le echó una mirada al barco.

"Ve rápido. Zarparemos en cuarenta y cinco minutos a Tanzania"


	20. La busqueda de N Gin

**Aun estoy viva, señores y señoras, aunque tengo un catarro terrible. Al parecer, los lectores si se murieron, porque sólo tengo un review de mi queridísima….**

**Tiburi: no conocía ese dibujito, así que lo busqué por internet y, en mi opinión, si, si tiene algo que ver y tiene perfecto sentido para mí. No suelo crear personajes varones y suelo hacerlos medio carentes de personalidad, pero Collins es una excepción.**

**Vamos, gente, no se les va a caer la mano por escribir unas breves palabras.**

**Capitulo veinte**

**La búsqueda de N. Gin**

N. Gin estaba encerrado en su cuarto, sin animarse a salir ni a hacer nada. Todo se había estropeado en su vida. Su horrible vida estaba bien merecida, por haber empujado a su padre al suicidio. Su hermano menor, George, se había quedado solo en la vida y sin un centavo a su nombre. Y él, Nicholas, actuó como si no existiera. Otro motivo más para su castigo. Y el episodio de Rusia también contaba como un castigo. Tal vez debería averiguar sobre su paradero. Volver a unir lazos con su hermano, al que no veía desde hacía casi veinte años.

"George" murmuro por lo bajo ". Voy a encontrarte."

Un súbito golpeteo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Pasa, Collins, no hace falta que golpees la puerta" dijo N. Gin, arrastrando las palabras, mientras se servía un vaso de agua de la mesita de luz

Pero, al abrirse la puerta, no vio a su querido segundo al mando. Vio a la chica que le quitaba el sueño, Coco Bandicoot. El vaso de plástico se le resbalo de entre sus dedos, golpeando el suelo y mojando la alfombra.

"¿Vine en mal momento?" pregunto ella con mucha timidez, todavía sin atreverse a entrar. N. Gin trago saliva y se apresuro a recoger el vaso del suelo.

"P-p- pasa" tartamudeo, sentándose en la cama. Maldijo su suerte por haberse mostrado tan torpe en su presencia.

Coco forzó una sonrisa y se acerco muy despacio.

"Emm… Te noto muy triste" comento Coco.

"No es nada" se apresuro a decir N. Gin ". Tan solo… reflexionaba sobre mi vida."

Coco se acercó un par de pasos más y se detuvo.

"¿Y a que conclusión llegaste?"

"Que mi vida no ha ido muy bien que digamos" N. Gin agacho la cabeza ". Hice todo mal desde el principio y no he parado de hacer idioteces" se paso una mano por la cabeza ". Por eso decidí que voy a arreglar un par de cosas sobre mi vida."

"Bueno" Coco le palmeo la espalda torpemente ", es un comienzo."

levanto la cabeza, enrojeciendo ligeramente ante el contacto físico. Ella ya no lo miraba con repulsión, solo con lastima. Eso era lo que N. Gin odiaba, pero era mejor que nada.

"Gracias"

"Y… lamento lo de ayer. No te lo merecías"

"Olvídalo, mi an... Coco"

"¿Y qué piensas hacer para rehacer tu vida?"

se levanto de la cama, estirándose.

"Voy a localizar a mi hermano. No lo he visto en veinte años y me gustaría saber como esta."

"No sabía que tenias un hermano"

"Normalmente no le cuento mi vida privada a nadie. Total, se supone que no tenemos sentimientos, ni infancia, ni dolor ni nada. No brotamos de la nada. Mi vida pudo haber sido distinta, tal vez mejor que esta. Ya es muy tarde para arreglar mi pasado. Voy a mirar al futuro y mejorar mi presente."

Coco lo escuchaba, boquiabierta.

"¿Cuándo lo vas a hacer?" dijo, después de un rato de silencio.

"Apenas termine unos negocios en Tanzania" se quedo pensativo un instante. Poco a poco, el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de él. Algo con lo que no había contado "¿Y si me odia? No he hecho nada bueno por él, más bien lo contrario."

Coco lo tomo de los hombros y lo miro fijo a los ojos.

"No tengas miedo. Nunca lo vas a saber si no lo intentas."

El almirante no pudo más que mirarla con admiración. Sabía que tenía un motivo para enamorarse de ella. No era solo por su juventud y belleza, sino que era una chica buena y con mucho carácter.

"Emm… no sé. Siento mucho miedo…"

Coco frunció el ceño.

"¡Pues no voy a dejar que pierdas una oportunidad para enderezar su vida solo porque tienes miedo! Yo misma te voy a acompañar a buscar a tu hermano."

N. Gin estaba cada vez mas sorprendido. Ayer, ella quería reventarle la cabeza y ahora quería ayudarlo a encontrar a George. Cada vez era más raro, pero le gustaba. Podían pasar tiempo juntos y todo.

"Si no te molesta…"

"No, no me molesta" dijo Coco, con una sonrisa radiante. En ese momento, Collins entro en la habitación.

"Ya vamos a zarpar, almirante" anuncio, con un tono de responsabilidad poco usual en el. Seguramente querría aparecer como todo un profesional delante de la rubia ". La acompañare hacia la salida, señorita Bandicoot."

"Descuida, Collins. Ella va a viajar conmigo."

"Si, decidí acompañarlo"

Collins puso, por un instante, una cara muy extraña, como si hubiera masticado limón, pero enseguida volvió a su semblante serio.

"De acuerdo" asintió secamente y se marcho, haciendo un rechinante y molesto ruido con la puerta al salir.

N. Gin volvió su rostro hacia Coco.

"¿Te gustaría conocer la cabina?" pregunto.

* * *

El viaje hacia Tanzania fue más que idílico. N. Gin y Coco se la pasaron charlando alegremente. El que no parecía nada contento era Collins, que no paraba de dar órdenes a los gritos y amenazar con tirar a cualquiera por la borda cada cinco minutos, cosa muy rara en el. Incluso Coco, que apenas lo conocía, pregunto que sucedía.

"Debe estar desesperado por comprar cigarrillos, nada más" le explicó N. Gin, riéndose ". Solo se pone así cuando se le acaba el paquete."

"Me comento que hace mucho tiempo que trabaja aquí"

"Es cierto. Hace trece años."

"¿Y cómo lo conociste?"

"Una "amiga" de Collins, trabajaba en el Moulin Cortex. Después de mi accidente, Neo se puso en marcha a buscar a alguien que no solo me ayudara en rehabilitación, sino que también supiera manejar un barco. Esa "amiga" llamó a Collins, un enfermero de la Marina y cuyo padre era dueño de un barco pesquero, por ende, sabía mucho de navegación. Neo lo mandó para mi acorazado y ahí lo conocí."

"Deben haberse llevado bien enseguida"

N. Gin lanzo una risotada.

"¡No! ¡Lo detestaba! ¡Lo quería fuera de mi barco! Pero se hizo valer con el tiempo y le cobre mucha estima. Cuando muera, este barco será suyo."

"¿Y Collins lo sabe?"

"No. Ni siquiera quiere oír la palabra muerte"

Coco echó un vistazo por las ventanas de la cabina. Los mutantes de N. Gin iban y venían, transportando cajas llenas de wumpas. Collins estaba un poco alejado de ellos, conversando con un par de hombres vestidos como cazadores.

"¿A esto te dedicas? ¿A vender wumpas?"

"Vendo de todo. Hoy wumpas, mañana armas… es todo lo que conozco."

"Que pena" murmuró Coco.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Coco observo todo a su alrededor y se pregunto a si misma si ese hombre podría cambiar. Estaba muy metido en su trabajo y no cambiaria de la noche a la mañana. Que dejara todo por ser bueno. ¿Y qué demonios haría al alejarse de la maldad? ¿De que trabajaría? ¿Y que pasara con el N Team? Tal vez Tropy lo asesinaría al enterarse de su nuevo rumbo. Perdería a todos sus amigos y podría hasta ser peligroso cambiar de bando. Tal vez era mejor dejar todo como estaba y huir, olvidarse de todo….

El ruido de la puerta de la cabina al abrirse hizo que Coco interrumpiera sus pensamientos.

"Trato cerrado" anuncio Collins. La rubia no pudo evitar observarlo y darse cuenta de que había un paquete de cigarrillos marca GT One sobresaliendo del bolsillo delantero de la camisa.

"Muy bien, Collins. Ahora tomaremos rumbo hacia Phert, Australia" le respondió N. Gin alegremente, poniendo las coordenadas en la computadora.

"¿Qué debemos hacer en ese lugar, almirante?"

"Collins, Collins ¿Qué te pasa que andas tan formal? Solo quiero averiguar un par de cosas allí"

El segundo al mando se sonrojo un poco, pero no aparto la vista de la de su capitán.

"Como usted quiera ¿Quiere que yo maneje el acorazado?"

"Si. Y lo más rápido posible." N. Gin se incorporo del asiento y Coco lo imito. Collins parecía hervir de rabia, pero solo se limitó a sujetar el timón.

"Y asegúrate de pedir un auto cuando lleguemos allí."

Collins ni siquiera respondió. Coco podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, pero, al parecer N. Gin no lo noto.

"Esto va a ser un viaje largo, Coco" le advirtió el almirante. Ella sonrió débilmente.

"No importa. Algo haremos para entretenernos"

* * *

Desde Tanzania hasta Phert, Australia, tuvieron muchas cosas que hacer. Vieron una película, jugaron al ajedrez y pasearon por todo el barco. Se quedaron charlando en la cubierta hasta que el sol empezó a esconderse en el horizonte y algunas estrellas empezaron a brillar. Apenas vieron tierra, decidieron frenar el barco y acercarse al puerto en una lancha para no asustar a nadie. Cuando N. Gin le dijo a Collins que iría solo con Coco, simplemente se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina a grandes zancadas sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Dentro del auto alquilado, N. Gin se comenzó a poner más y más nervioso. Como era probable que se olvidara adonde tenía que ir, había tomado un mapa de la ciudad y marcado el destino.

"Es un lugar bastante bonito" comento Coco, mirando el paisaje por la ventanilla.

"Si, esta tal como lo recuerdo" le respondió distraídamente, tamborileando los dedos sobre el volante.

"¿Y por qué te fuiste de aquí?"

"No soportaba a mi padre. Cuando se suicido, me marche y me compre el acorazado con… mis ahorros."

"Debiste haberla pasado muy mal"

"Si, pero, al irme, abandone a mi hermano y no pensé en el, hasta hace poco tiempo" murmuro N. Gin.

"Sé que estas nervioso por todo esto, pero yo voy a estar acá para apoyarte, ¿de acuerdo?

El viaje fue muy corto. Después de casi veinte minutos de viaje, llegaron a la casa, al final de la calle. Una casa grande y muy bonita, de dos plantas... en su momento, porque parecía totalmente abandonada. El pasto estaba muy largo y las paredes cubiertas de hiedra. Un enrejado negro y oxidado protegía la antigua morada del almirante. Era obvio que allí no vivía nadie.

"N. Gin…" Coco le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, al ver la cara de su acompañante "Preguntémosle a algún vecino."

Con el corazón en la boca, N. Gin toco el timbre de la puerta, con dedos temblorosos.

"Vámonos de aquí" suplicó N. Gin, pero Coco lo sujetó del brazo y lo obligó a quedarse quieto.

Un hombre ya mayor, de unos setenta años, les abrió la puerta.

"¿Si?'" preguntó el anciano, fijando sus ojos grises y curtidos en el cohete del almirante. Al ver que N. Gin era incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, Coco decidió hablar.

"Disculpe que lo moleste a estas horas de la noche, pero mi amigo y yo buscábamos a una persona que vivía justo al lado. Su nombre es George Gin."

El anciano abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

"¡Ah, el hijo del empresario! Me temo que has llegado un poco tarde, jovencita. El falleció."

Coco permaneció con la boca completamente abierta, sin articular ningún sonido. N. Gin solo se limito a darles la espalda, pero Dios sabía que era lo que le estaba pasando.

"¿Hace… cuanto tiempo sucedió esto?" pregunto Coco, completamente conmocionada.

"Hace cinco años. Se ahogó un día cuando fue a pescar. Un buen muchacho. El suicidio de su padre lo afectó mucho, pero logró seguir adelante… él tenía un hermano mayor…. Nicholas, creo que se llamaba. Desapareció después del funeral de su padre. Una muy triste historia. Por si te interesa, está enterrado en East Rockinghdam."

"Muy bien. Gracias por la información."

Coco se dio vuelta y se dirigió a N. Gin, quien ya había abierto la puerta del auto y estaba observando el mapa.

"Conozco ese lugar" comenzó a decir el almirante, con una voz extrañamente calmada ". Solo tengo que tomar la Ruta 1."

"¿Te sientes…?"

"Estoy bien. Súbete al auto."

Coco no estaba tan segura de que estuviera bien, pero sería mejor no seguir indagando. Estaba procesando la muerte de su hermano y era mejor dejarlo así por el momento.

El viaje hacia el cementerio fue completamente distinto al anterior. El primero estaba lleno de de nervios y expectativas. Ahora era un viaje muy incomodo y triste. No pronunciaron ni una sola palabra en todo el trayecto. En varias ocasiones, ella intento decirle algo, pero la mirada fija de N. Gin en el camino y las manos apretando con fuerza el volante, la hicieron desistir.

El cementerio estaba justo al costado de la ruta. N. Gin se bajo pesadamente y comenzó a andar despacio, casi sin fuerzas. Se detuvo en la enorme verja de hierro.

"Está cerrado" murmuró el almirante. Su voz se escuchaba bastante baja. Coco se acercó al portón, tomó una horquilla de su cabello e intentó abrir la cerradura del candado. Le tomo cinco minutos poder abrirla.

"Ya está"

"Gracias."

El cementerio no era muy grande y no tardaron mucho en encontrar lo que buscaban. Una descuidada tumba, con flores podridas que rezaba:

**George Gin**

**8 de marzo de 1971- 20 de junio de 2002**

N. Gin acaricio suavemente los bordes de la lapida.

"Lo siento mucho, George. Me merezco lo peor por haberte abandonado… solo deseo que estés en un lugar mejor. Debí ser un mejor hermano. Debí llevarte conmigo cuando papá murió. Pero estaba tan celoso. Eras su hijo favorito y…" las lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de N. Gin. Se puso de rodillas y abrazo la tumba de su hermano, sollozando. Coco se quedo petrificada en su sitio. Luego, tímidamente, se puso en cuclillas y lo tomo del hombro.

"Sera mejor que nos vayamos, antes de que la policía sospeche algo" le susurro ella ". Si quieres, puedes venir mañana."

"No" N. Gin se puso de pie ". Sería inútil. Volveré al barco."

Era casi medianoche cuando finalmente llegaron al acorazado. Collins los recibió con un fuerte olor a cigarrillo impregnado en la ropa. N. Gin apenas abrió la boca para decirle que quería ir a Twinsanity a dejar a Coco en el puerto indígena y se encerró en su cuarto. Al enterarse Collins de lo que había sucedido, por boca de Coco, estuvo más de quince minutos golpeándole la puerta de su camarote y murmurando (o más bien gritando a los cuatro vientos) cosas como "Nunca debí dejarlo ir" o "Debí encerrarlo en el camarote". Al final, desistió y se fue a dormir, diciendo que era mejor dejarlo descansar hasta mañana. Pero Coco no se rindió.

"N. Gin, por favor, se que estas muy triste y todo eso, pero no tienes que estar solo en esto. Collins está muy preocupado. Yo estoy muy preocupada."

Se oyó un fuerte suspiro y luego N. Gin se asomó por la puerta.

"Nunca me di cuenta de que tan despreciable me había vuelto, hasta que vi la tumba de mi hermano, que había muerto cinco años atrás y no lo supe hasta hoy" dijo N. Gin ". Va a ser la última vez que nos veamos, ángel."

Coco sacudió negativamente su cabeza de un lado a otro.

"¿Qué?"

"Te dejare en el puerto indígena, no te tirare por la borda"

"¡No! ¿Vas a encerrarte en tu cuarto como un niño? No lo voy a permitir."

"Ni siquiera te importo. Estas aquí por lastima. O porque creías que había algo bueno en mi. Ya fuiste testigo de lo horrendo que puedo llegar a ser."

"¡Basta!" Coco se puso a escasos centímetros del rostro del almirante "¡Fue un accidente, no murió por tu culpa!"

Los ojos de N. Gin estaban fijos en sus zapatos

"¡Míreme a la cara!" insistió Coco "¡No puede seguir así, encerrado toda la vida en su barco, llorando por lo que alguna vez fue y tragándose su dolor! ¡Tiene que volver a vivir!" le levanto el rostro y lo beso apasionadamente en los labios.

Al principio, el cuerpo del almirante se tenso como si se estuviera transformando en piedra y luego se relajo. Una mano le acaricio el cabello rubio y termino en su mejilla. Cuando se separaron, era Coco no se animaba a mirarlo a la cara.

"¡Almirante!" Collins apareció corriendo por el pasillo, cortando cualquier atmosfera allí formada "Me alegro de verlo, pero uno de los pingüinos de Neo vino hacia aquí. Algo paso en Iceberg Lab"


	21. La advertencia del enemigo

**Hola!**

**Tengo fin de semana larga por el Día de la Bandera. Y estoy en una encrucijada. No sé si hacer mi fanfic de ALF o el de Phineas y Ferb… aunque me parece que el primero va ganando por el momento.**

**Steph: Una vez más, gracias por torturar tu vista por culpa del traductor de Google. Prometo redactarlo lo mejor posible.**

**Kagamine: de casualidad tenes cuenta en Deviantart? Porque creo que había alguien con tu mismo nombre haciendo dibujos así de Crash. Y de cuál de los hermanos Kagamine te gusta? Yo soy más fan de Kaai Yuki, es más: yo tengo instalado el Vocaloid con su voz, pero soy pésima manejándolo. Volviendo al tema que nos compete, como dijo Heinz Doofenshmirtz de la Segunda Dimensión: "La maldad nace del dolor y la perdida", pero hay que ver si cambia N. Gin también.**

**Tiburi: con todo el fanatismo de los zombis hoy en día, capaz que están muertos y de pachanga. Te noto con mucho rencor hacia Coco. Y no todo tiene final feliz, así que puse que su hermano había muerto. Me alegro que la historia te atrape**

**PD: no se ustedes, pero en mi cabeza yo pronuncio "Cocó" así con acento, tipo francés. "Coco" me suena a nombre de varón.**

**Capitulo veintiuno**

**La advertencia del enemigo**

"Así que se supone que esto es un mensaje de advertencia"

Neo estaba en casa de Tropy, acomodado en un sillón de mimbre, sosteniendo entre sus manos una muñeca rusa de color negro. El viajero del tiempo sorbió su té.

"Me temo mucho que si, Neo. Alguien se quiere vengar"

"Como si supiera quien fue" murmuro el científico.

"Podemos averiguarlo"

"¿Y un montón de _mamushkas _nos van a decir quién es? ¿Las vas a interrogar?"

"Mira, hay altas probabilidades de que tu enemigo sea ruso. Has hecho cosas en Rusia. Cosas muy malas."

"Todo el N- Team fue a Rusia en búsqueda de cristales, matando a todo lo que se nos interponía. ¿Nadie te amenazo a ti, a Nitrus o N. Gin?"

"No, aun no" Tropy se levanto y se quedo observando uno de los muchos relojes que adornaban las paredes de su casa "¿Recuerdas lo que paso en la península de Kamchatka?"

Neo lanzo un gruñido.

"Fue el peor y el mejor día de mi vida. Estaba seguro que el Cristal Maestro estaba allí"

"Pero nunca lo encontramos. Destruimos todo el pueblo y la base científica"

"Y luego el Ejército Rojo casi nos mata. Nunca pudimos regresar."

Tropy se volvió a sentar. Se sirvió un poco mas de té de una tetera metálica que estaba sobre la mesa. Le ofreció un poco a Neo, quien negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

"El pueblo al que aniquilamos se llamaba Tigil, si mal no recuerdo. No tenía ni dos mil habitantes. Encontramos cerca de dos mil muñecas rusas, todas ellas rotas. Excepto la que tienes en la mano. Y es la única de color negro."

Neo se quedó observando la muñeca detenidamente. Era negra, con detalles plateados. Las caritas eran pálidas y de cabello pintado de rubio. Tenía en el centro una mancha de tintura roja.

"Parece sangre" murmuro Neo y abrió la muñeca. La siguiente era exactamente igual. Reviso todas las muñecas.

"Tropy… Hay algo diferente en esta" le dijo, dándole la cuarta muñeca ". Es la única que no tiene una mancha roja."

El viajero del tiempo la observo por un minuto.

"Tengo una teoría"

"Dime"

"¿Y si no murieron todos? ¿Si alguien sobrevivió?"

Neo trago saliva.

"No puede ser…"

"Pues yo creo que sí. Encárgate de cuidar bien a Nina y a tu madre. Pondré en aviso al resto del N- Team y averiguaremos quien es el que te mandó estas muñecas."

Neo se levantó de golpe. El corazón le latía demasiado rápido.

"Si llega a tocar a Nina o a mi madre, juro que lo mato, sea quien sea."

"Las protegería con mi vida, Neo, y lo sabes" lo tranquilizó Tropy, tomándolo del hombro y obligándolo a sentarse de vuelta "¿Puedo saber donde esta Crash Bandicoot?"

Neo parpadeo un par de veces, sorprendido por el cambio de tema.

"En su casa ¿Por qué?"

"Ya que ustedes se llevan "bien", podrías pedirle ayuda. Ya N. Gin se lleva "bien" con Coco, así que…"

"Espera, espera… ¿has dicho que N. Gin y Coco…?

"Después te explico eso. Mientras tanto, averigüemos quien está detrás de todo esto"

"Y se arrepentirá toda su vida"

* * *

Crash estaba acostado en su silla- hamaca, detrás de su casa, viendo pasar las nubes. Se sentía bastante vacio. Ahora que había probado los labios y el cuerpo de Neo, no podía resignarse a terminar así, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

"Lo siento, Crash" le había dicho el científico, en el puerto indígena ". Pero es mejor que nos olvidemos de todo eso que pasamos en las vacaciones, fue un error."

"¿Un… error?" los ojos de Crash comenzaron a ponerse brillosos por las lagrimas.

"No debí darte esperanzas. No soy bueno para ti. Soy muy malo y viejo para ti."

"Pero eso no te importo cuando te acostaste conmigo."

Neo intentó una vez más:

"Vete. Ya conocerás a alguien mejor" Neo se volvió de espaldas hacia él, mirando el acorazado N. Gin ". Estarás mejor sin mí."

Mejor sin el…

No, no se podía resignar. Realmente sentía algo por él, algo muy fuerte. Iba a levantarse, pero vio a Coco caminando hacia él y desistió de su intento. Ella le haría mil preguntas y no tenía ganas de enfrentarla. Ella se puso de pie a su lado y le alcanzo un vaso de jugo de wumpa.

"Te noto triste desde que llegaste ¿Acaso te hicieron daño?"

"No estoy triste. Solo muy cansado por el viaje"

Coco le acarició suavemente la cabeza y se trepó a uno de los arboles, donde estaba atada la hamaca. Se sentó en la rama más baja y apoyó la espalda en el tronco.

"Crashie…"

"¿Si?"

"Necesito hablarte"

"¿Sobre qué?"

Coco suspiró, como si no supiera por dónde empezar.

"Lo que más me gusta a mi son los autos, las computadoras y ustedes dos, Crashie. Era lo único que necesitaba para vivir"

Crash sonrió débilmente.

"Pero ahora tengo un problema: conocí a N. Gin, realmente lo conocí y… ya no me parece tan malo."

"¿Y cuál es el problema?"

Coco se bajo del árbol de un salto

"Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie. Ni siquiera a Crunch"

"Crash no dice nada" prometió el chico, inclinándose en su hamaca para escucharla.

"Es que… yo… l-l-lo… yo lo… bese. A N. Gin"

Crash inclino la cabeza hacia un costado, con incredulidad.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Acaso te gusta?"

"No… no lo sé. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice."

"Y… porque te gusta. Otra razón no hay."

"Sentí lastima por él."

"No se besa a nadie en la boca por lastima"

Coco sonrió muy dulcemente y le revolvió con suavidad el cabello

"Te gusta simplificarlo todo, ¿verdad?"

"¿Acaso no es simple? Si tu lo quieres y el te quiere…"

"Hay muchas razones: él es muy grande para mí y yo demasiado joven, pertenece al N- Team, está enfermo…"

"Aun así lo besaste. No te importo nada de lo que dijiste." Crash se levantó de la cama y comenzó a alejarse, metiéndose en la selva.

"¿Adonde vas?"

"A seguir mi propio consejo"

* * *

Neo estaba sentado en la sala de comandos, como él lo llamaba. Miraba atentamente el mapa en pantalla, con pequeñas lucecitas rojas que marcaban el lugar donde las probabilidades de encontrar cristales de poder eran altas y luces amarillas donde las probabilidades eran bajas, pero no improbables. Neo tomo un anotador y comenzó a anotar los nombres de los lugares donde podría ir a buscarlas con el N- Team, pero su mente estaba vagando por la isla Twinsanity. Abandonar a Crash había sido una solución dolorosa, pero necesaria. El chico se merecía algo mejor, no a un científico malvado, cerca de la ruina. De no ser porque su madre le daba un porcentaje de lo que ganaba en el Moulin, estaría criando malvas en alguna parte junto con Nina.

Un timbrazo lo hizo saltar del asiento. Se levantó y se acercó a uno de los televisores que transmitía la imagen del frente de su laboratorio. Había una figura encapuchada justo en la puerta. Neo palpo su cintura para asegurarse de que su arma aun estaba allí y bajo a recibirlo. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con una carita muy conocida.

"Hola, Neo" saludo Crash. Llevaba una campera color marrón rojizo con capucha. Una capucha particular, porque tenía un par de orejitas, como las de un zorro, cocidas en ella. Neo soltó un bufido y lo dejó pasar.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Crash?" le preguntó, mientras subían por un ascensor hacia su casa, ubicada en el último piso.

"Hablar con Neo" respondió Crash. Esta vez no estaba sonriente, sino todo lo contrario. Era una mezcla de seriedad y miedo. Aun tenía la capucha puesta en su cabeza y lo hacía ver bastante tierno.

"Creo que ya hablamos bastante en el puerto"

"Crash no termino de hablar"

El ascensor se detuvo. Las puertas se abrieron y ambos entraron a la sala de estar.

Era una sala espaciosa. Casi todo era de color blanco, excepto los sillones, que eran de color negro. Crash ni siquiera se molesto en sentarse.

"No me resigno a que te vayas, Neo" comenzó a decir Crash, con el cuerpo bastante tenso ". Sigo sin entender por qué te alejas de mí. No he hecho nada malo."

"No te convengo, ya te lo explique"

"Creo que yo debería decidir qué es lo que me conviene"

"Crash, yo…" empezó a decir, pero Crash ya lo estaba besando de forma apasionada en los labios. Neo intento apartarse, pero termino por tomarlo con fuerza de la cintura y responderle de igual manera, hasta que se quedaron sin aire.

"Crash… no hagas esto mas difícil" suplico Neo.

"Bien" respondió el chico, volviendo a colocarse la capucha, aunque estaba dentro de la casa ". Entonces no volveremos a vernos, más que como enemigo." Crash se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar muy lentamente hacia el ascensor. Apenas había levantado el brazo para pulsar el botón, cuando Neo lo tomó bruscamente del hombro y lo besó apasionadamente en los labios, estampándolo contra la puerta metálica. Las manos de Neo recorrieron todo el cuerpo del adolecente. Crash enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Neo y el científico, casi por inercia, comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto, sin parar de besarlo ni un momento. Lo tiro encima de la cama y se detuvo para mirar su rostro. Estaba igual que la primera vez, con su cabello revuelto y la boquita entreabierta. La diferencia era que sabía lo que iba a pasar y eso se reflejaba en sus ojos. Estaba confundido, se notaba, pero por una razón distinta

Neo le bajó la cremallera de la chaqueta y metió una mano debajo del suéter que llevaba, logrando que Crash se retorciera. A medida que se lo iba sacando, le besaba la piel descubierta, provocándole unos gemiditos que lo volvían cada vez más loco. Y los gemidos aumentaron al comenzar a succionarle una tetilla.

"Neo…" gimió el chico, arrugando las sabanas con sus manos. Estaba totalmente excitado y la ropa lo estaba sofocando.

Pero la situación no duro mucho tiempo más. Crash quiso ser más participativo y se centró en su cuello, besando mordiendo y succionando cada pequeña parte, haciendo que el científico casi no pudiera respirar del placer. Crash empezó a sacarle la bata de laboratorio y el resto de su ropa con desesperación. El científico hizo lo mismo con el chico hasta que ambos quedaron completamente desnudo Neo le separo las piernas y no pudo evitar admirar de vuelta su cabello revuelto y sus enormes ojos verdes. Se los quedo mirando fijamente, mientras lentamente rozaban sus miembros. Al mismo tiempo, besaba y chupaba el cuello del menor, descendiendo con lentitud, hasta bajar hacia su ombligo. Crash ya solo era una masa de suspiros y gemidos placenteros. Sus ojos se cerraban fuertemente y la espalda se arqueaba. Y todavía no terminaba

Sus labios recorrieron el interior de los muslos de Crash, buscando su entrada. Al encontrarla, metió su lengua dentro haciendo que Crash gritara su nombre. Eso lo excitó aun más, si eso era posible. Con una mano comenzó a masturbarlo. Sentía ese cuerpito pidiendo a gritos ser penetrado una y otra vez hasta no dar más. Si seguía así, no tardaría mucho en terminar y no quería que se acabara aun. Levanto las piernas del chico, apoyándola en sus hombros y comenzó a penetrarlo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza, sin parar de mirar el rostro de Crash. La boca del chico estaba apenas entreabierta, lo que lo excitó aun más y aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas. El era suyo y nadie más. Quería eyacular dentro suyo de una buena vez y dejarlo tan satisfecho que cualquier otro amante que tuviera después lo dejaría insatisfecho. Finalmente, sintió que Crash se corría, manchando su torso. Eso fue tan erótico a los ojos del científico, que lo embistió aun más fuerte hasta que llegó al clímax también. Neo se dio vuelta hacia un costado para poder descansar. Poco a poco, la respiración se fue normalizando, al igual que los latidos de su corazón. Al final, toda su mente se aclaro.

"Crash…" susurro Neo, tocándole con suavidad la espalda desnuda del chico.

"Ya me voy" le respondió, casi sin voz, incorporándose. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, con la cabeza gacha.

Neo estaba bastante confundido. Había prometido olvidarse de los días que habían pasado juntos y sin embargo, apenas lo había vuelto a ver y ya le había hecho el amor otra vez. Que débil se sentía.

"No te vayas" le dijo por fin, incorporándose también.

"Pero…"

"Mira: es demasiado tarde. La verdad es que me gustas mucho Crash. Mejor… quédate un rato mas y conversaremos bien, ¿te parece?"

Crash giró su rostro hacia él.

"De acuerdo" asintió, sin mucha seguridad.

"Arreglaremos todo este embrollo. De alguna u otra manera."

"Lo haces todo muy complicado y no debería serlo."

Neo se tomó la cabeza con una mano.

"Crash…"

"Lo que quiero preguntarte es que si vas a ser mi novio o no" dijo el chico, girándose por completo y arrodillándose en la cama.

Neo bajo la mano. Era tan simple y complicado. Abrió la boca, pero la cerro inmediatamente.

"Neo, ya te dije que yo decido lo que me conviene. Y quiero que seas mi… pareja. Es un sí o un no. O tal vez solo quieres acostarte conmigo y nada mas."

"No es eso. Realmente me gustas y me da miedo eso. Hace años que no salgo con nadie de manera sentimental. Y nunca me fue muy bien."

Crash lo miro con un poco de pena.

"No voy a lastimarte, Neo" dijo, estirando su mano hacia el rostro del científico. Neo aceptó su contacto y apoyó la mejilla en la palma del chico. ¿Compartir su vida con alguien otra vez? Teniendo en cuenta como había terminado la última vez que había estado en pareja, no le entusiasmaba demasiado la idea de volver a intentarlo. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no quería abandonar a Crash. Estaba enamorado de él y ya era tarde para alejarse. Tenía que huir o enfrentar a su miedo.

"Crash, no te alejes de mi"

* * *

En un departamento en Moscú, Rusia, una mujer tocaba el piano con maestría. Sus manos se deslizaban suavemente sobre las teclas, interpretando el Arabesque Opus 18, de Robert Schumann, arrancándole hermosos sonidos con cada movimiento. Su concierto fue interrumpido por otra mujer, quien le dejó una taza de té encima de la mesita ratona de caoba.

"Aquí le traje su te, doctora Sokolova" le dijo, con acento hawaiano.

"Te lo agradezco, Makani" le respondió la pianista, dejando de tocar y levantándose de asiento.

"¿Cómo se siente después de la operación?"

"Mejor que nunca ¿Ya están listos los resultados de la computadora del doctor Cortex?"

"Thor me comunicó que en unos pocos minutos se sabrá todos los lugares a los que podría llegar a ir junto con su equipo a recolectar cristales."

"Te lo agradezco"

"Doctora… ¿cree que el doctor Cortex haya entendido el mensaje?"

La doctora sorbió un poco de su té.

"Por su bien, espero que si"


End file.
